O último abraço
by deiamartins
Summary: Tradução da fic The Last Embrace, escrita por Kristen Elizabeth. GSR e muito ANGST. Preparem os lencinhos de papel.
1. Chapter 1

**ATUALIZAÇÃO: estou postando novamente esta fic, pois cometi um erro ao querer consertar um capítulo e no final acabei tendo que postar tudo de novo. Em relação a novos capítulos, primeiro, peço desculpa. Sei que é falta de respeito, mas minha vida não está sendo fácil nesses último dois anos. Meu maior desejo é terminar de traduzir e VOU! Não posso prometer uma data, mas estou começado novamente a traduzir os capítulos restantes. Porém, pretendo só postar quando tudo estiver traduzido. Certo? E desculpe novamente.**

**Título:**O último abraço

**Autora:**Kristen Elizabeth

**Casal:**Grissom e Sara

**Classificação:**NC-17, romance e drama

**Nota da tradutora:**Eu tive a permissão da autora para traduzir esta história. Quis fazer isto porque quando li a fic pensei que é uma injustiça quem não sabe inglês não poder lê-la. Quero que preparem seus corações. Vão se emocionar, ficar com raiva e suspirar. Essa fic é perfeita! Boa leitura.

**Prólogo**

A bebê estava chorando. Não havia nada o que ela pudesse fazer sobre isso. Sentia seu corpo pesado com suas próprias lágrimas. Ela estava cansada. Tão exausta para levantar e ser mãe. O gemido de seu bebê a magoava, mas tudo que podia fazer era choramingar um pouco, falsa banalidade para sua garotinha.

"Mamãe já está indo, amor". Ela fechou seus olhos, e enterrou seu rosto o mais fundo possível no travesseiro que já não cheirava a ele. Ela havia trocado os lençóis antes da ligação. Os antigos ainda estavam molhados na máquina de lavar.

Havia tantas coisas a serem feitas. Felizmente, havia um monte de pessoas prestativas para fazer por ela. Será que ele sabia o quanto era amado? Não só por ela, mas por seus colegas de trabalho... seus amigos? Eles tomariam conta dele em sua morte. E eles iriam tomar conta dela no que atualmente passou na sua vida.

Será que dr. Robbins já começou a autopsia? Talvez ele tenha pedido para outro. Ela não o culparia. Ele teria que ter muita coragem para cortar um amigo sem emoção. Ela não tinha certeza do porque fazer uma autopsia completa. A causa da morte era conhecida. Porque a razão de que abri-lo como fosse um bloco de...

A campainha tocou uma vez. Depois duas. A bebê continuava chorando.

Juntando todas as suas forças, Sara forçou si mesma para levantar. Ela passou uma mão pelo cabelo; estava bagunçado e pegajoso. Ela nem quis olhar seu reflexo no espelho.

A bebê continuava chorando mesmo quando ela a tirou do cercadinho. "Papa", sua filha soluçou. Era tudo que podia fazer para mantê-la ao seu pé.

Ela não estava esperando a pessoa na porta. Ela não tinha certeza quem ela encontraria lá fora em breve. Ela não ligou. Talvez um deles sim. Ela deu a eles sua agenda de endereços para que eles pudessem fazer as apropriadas notificações.

Eles devem ter ligado para sua mãe. Ela estava no casamento, então provavelmente suporão que a mãe dela precisava saber. O que eles contaram a ela?

_Desculpe, mas o marido de sua filha teve um ataque cardíaco fulminante.__Ele não teve chance._

Sara ficou parada com a porta aberta, sua filha deu um abraço forte por volta de seu pescoço. "Mãe", ela sussurrou. "Ele se foi."

As mãos de Laura Sidle balançaram com a necessidade de pegar sua aflita filha. Mas ela não podia. Não ainda.

"Ele se foi", Sara repetiu. Seu rosto estava amassado. "Eu não posso trazê-lo de volta".

"Oh querida", era tudo o que a mãe poderia dizer. "Eu sei a sensação".

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Dois anos antes**

"_Cygnus."_

"_O quê?"_

_Ele percorreu com o polegar através das marcas salientes do quadril dela, sorrindo quando ela inesperadamente foi sacudida pelo prazer. " A constelação. Bem aqui. Ninguém havia notado antes?_

"_Honestamente, ninguém me estudou a fundo assim."_

"_Ele beijou a carne sardenta. "Tolos. Idiotas indignos"._

_Ela deu risada. "Faz cócegas"._

"_Eu fiz a barba", ele a lembrou._

"_Eu sei". Ela curvou o dedo para ele e ele respondeu o chamado engatinhando sobre a cama até ficarem cara a cara.__"Eu meio que sinto falta"._

"_Cygnus do cisne", ele disse em tom educacional que não cessou a excitação dela. "Algumas vezes é chamado de Cruz do Norte. Cisnes são fortemente ligados à mitologia grega. Zeus freqüentemente se transformava num para poder seduzir as mulheres mortais"._

"_Provando que até mesmo com poderes onipotente,__os homens irão fazer praticamente qualquer coisa para ...__"_

_Ele a interrompeu com um beijo.__"Você é linda"._

_"Você está feliz só porque não tem que se transformar num pássaro para me pegar na cama."_

"_É isto". Ele balançou a cabeça. "Mas você é. Tão linda". Um momento se passou. "Espero passar o resto da minha vida com você."_

"_Sim", ela sussurrou. "Eu também"._

Laura alimentou sua neta. Ela gostaria de alimentar sua filha, como gostaria, mas as coisas precisavam ir uma de cada vez.

"Papa", a garotinha disse em meio à refeição. Algumas vezes era uma pergunta outras uma ordem.

Depois dela ter comido, Laura colocou ela num pijama e tentou a por para cochilar, mas estando exausta, brava e confusa, a bebê parou de cooperar com a desconhecida.

"Nã!" Ela gritou quando foi posta em seu berço. "Nã, nã, nã!"

"Cassie, tudo bem". Laura a pegou novamente e a ninou, apesar dela se agitar e gritar. "Vai ficar tudo bem".

Ela levou apenas vinte minutos para que a criança se cansasse. Ela adormeceu nos braços da avó pela primeira vez.

Levando Cassie para o berço, Laura deixou o quarto e abriu a porta e desceu o corredor até encontrar um que a levava para o quarto principal. Sua filha estava encolhida sobre a cama desarrumada. Ela não se movia.

"Sara", ela sussurrou. "Você está acordada?"

"Não".

Com um suspiro, ela deu um passo para dentro do quarto escuro. "Quer que eu traga alguma coisa? Chá? Torrada?

"Não."

"Você precisa comer. Mantenha suas…" O cliché morreu em seus lábios. "Cassie não deveria te ver assim."

Sara se virou para o outro lado e olhou diretamente nos olhos de sua mãe. "Você realmente acha que é a única para dar um pouco de conselho maternal?"

"Provavelmente não" ela admitiu um momento depois.

"Porque você está aqui mesmo?" Ela bufou dentro do lençol. "Ele praticamente te arrastou para o nosso casamento. É que eu não esperava te ver novamente por outros 20 anos".

"Laura cruzou os braços por cima de seu estômago. "Ele era um bom homem."

"Você mal o conhecia. Você mal me conhece."

"Você quer que eu vá?"

Sara levantou sua mão o suficiente para rejeitar. "Ir. Ficar. Não me importo."

"Ótimo. Então não vou a lugar nenhum."

"Isso seria algo inédito."

Laura olhou para o tapete por um momento. "Cassie está dormindo. Que horas você geralmente a acorda?"

"Ela acorda sozinha. Como qualquer um." Ela murmurou. "Ele costumava chamá-la de seu pequeno despertador."

"Bem. Eu só irei… conhecer a casa um pouco até que ela acorde." Ela hesitou. "Se você precisar de alguma coisa, me diga."

Sara não disse nada até sua mãe estar praticamente fora da porta. Sua voz era tão baixa que Laura quase não a ouvi.

"Eu preciso dele".

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**Setembro de 1971**

"_Há algo no rosto dela." A parteira olhou a bebê que ela ajudou a fazer o parto algumas horas mais cedo através de uma insignificante nuvem de fumaça.__"Muito azar"._

_No outro lado do quarto, o pai da criança amaldiçoou ruidosamente. "Você está viajando, Evie, Dê o fora daqui"._

_"Eu conheço esse xamã em Los Angeles" Ela deu mais uma tragada. "Ele provavelmente poderia purificar a aura ou algo do tipo."_

"_Já disse para sair daqui!" Ele agarrou a mulher pelo braço e a empurrou para fora da porta e fechando-a atrás dela. "Merda, Laura. Confiei você para encontrar a mulher mais chapada da costa oeste pra fazer o parto da nossa filha."_

_Laura segurou sua filha mais perto do peito. "Mas ela está bem. Que dizer, ela é perfeita... não é?"_

"_Sua expressão amoleceu um pouco. "Sim, ela ficará bem"._

_Seus ombros relaxaram. Talvez tudo ficará bem. Ele tinha sido rígido com ela por toda a gravidez. Pessoas mudam o tempo todo. Um outro bebê podia ser um novo começo para eles._

_Claro, ele não bateu nela quando estava grávida de Adam,_

"_Ela precisa de um nome." Laura se aventurou. "Temos que decidir um."_

_Ele estava pegando o seu casaco. "Dê o nome que quiser.__Preciso ir trabalhar."_

"_Esta noite?" Ela reprimiu os lábios quando ele a olhou. "Eles devem te dar a noite de folga"._

"_Em que droga de mundo ensolarado e de rosas você vive?" Ele trovejou. "Você quer que eu tire folga para ficar sentado aqui e segurar sua mão? Ótimo. Então descubra uma maneira de ganhar dinheiro para comermos nessa semana"._

"_A bebê começou a choramingar. Laura suavemente a acariciou, orando que ela parasse antes de começar realmente a chorar. "Desculpe". Ela disse para o seu marido. "Eu não estava pensando direito"._

"_Você nunca pensa, Laura." Na porta, ele suspirou aborrecido. "Não é o seu forte, de qualquer maneira"._

_A porta se fechou a trás dele, e a bebê começou a chorar._

"_Shh", Ela confortou, apesar de não conseguir parar suas próprias lágrimas. "Vai ficar tudo bem..." Ela pausou. "...Sara." Laura sorriu. "Sim, eu gostei." A pequena soluçou. "Você não é azarenta." Ela disse a sua filha. "Eu irei ter certeza que você vai ficar bem. Prometo"._

Sara estava deitada no sofá quando a campainha tocou. Dessa vez, ela não teve nem sequer se preocupar em se levantar e atender. Dentro de alguns segundos sua mãe estava logo ali.

"Eu conheço você..." ela ouviu Laura dizer para quem fosse. "Como é que te conheço?"

"Greg Sanders. Dançamos no... hum… no casamento".

Sara fechou seus olhos e silenciosamente teve vontade que o jovem fosse embora. Ela ainda não estava pronta para ver ninguém do laboratório.

"Claro! Agora eu lembrei. Por favor…" Sara prendeu a respiração. _Não faça isso, não se atreva a convidar…_"Entre, Greg."

Ela suspirou. Maldição..

"Certo. Mas só por um segundo. Eu preciso só falar com a Sara. Ela... uh... está disponível?".

Laura hesitou. "Esta é uma boa pergunta. Porque você não me diga o que precisa e eu irei…"

Sara se esforçou para sentar onde podia agora ser vista. "Não faz mal. Estou aqui".

Ela pode ver nos olhos de Greg lançar-se para vê-la. E não num bom jeito. Quanto tempo ela não tomava um verdadeiro banho? Ele deu uma olhada rápida para seus sapatos e limpou sua garganta. "Oi, Sara".

"O que está acontecendo, Greg?"

Ele continuou a olhar direto para ela. "Eu ... hum ... eu pensei que você ia queria saber ... pegamos aquele cara em Boulder City. O que envenenou o filho? "

"Em lembro do caso" Ela disse suavemente.

"Nós nunca teríamos pego se não fosse..." Greg parou no lampejo de perigo nos olhos dela. "Desculpe." Ele tentou novamente. "Catherine mandou um abraço".

"Ela realmente disso isso?"

"Bem… não exatamente. Ela disse que vai parar em breve, apesar de tudo. A... casa funerária precisa de um terno. Para ele." Greg encolheu os ombros. "Ela não tinha certeza se você estava pronta para pegar as coisas dele",

Laura ficou ouvindo quieta enquanto ajuntava os brinquedos da Cassie que estavam espalhados pelo chão. Nesse momento, ela disse: "Eu posso fazer isso."

A resposta de Sara foi curta e amarga. O ressentimento no tom de voz dela não era diretamente para sua mãe, mas soava do mesmo jeito. "Catherine conhecia ele a mais tempo do que eu. Ela tem bom gosto". Sara olhou para Greg. "Diga a ela que me ligue antes de vir."

Ele engoliu. "Sim. É Claro. Eu estou… hum… sinto muito". Ele deu uma olhada rápida para Laura, que lhe deu um sorriso simpático. "Eu vou indo" Ele pousou a mão na maçaneta da porta e deu as costas a ela. "Sara você não está sentindo isso tudo sozinha, você sabe. Nós amávamos ele, também. Sentimos saudades dele". Greg deu um sorriso torto e triste. "Temos saudade de você".

A resposta dela foi despencar de volta no sofá, desaparecendo da vista mais uma vez. Ela ouviu a porta abrir e fechar, e depois houve um doce silêncio.

Laura esperou alguns segundos antes de se aproximar do sofá. Os olhos de Sara estavam fechados, mas ela pode sentir a presença de sua mãe. Mesmo depois de seis anos na cadeia cheirava a aroma de rosas e madressilvas.

"Você sabe", ela começou, sentando no braço do sofá. "Quando o seu pai morreu..."

"Morreu?" Sara desafiou.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento. "Ele morreu, Sara."

"Ele teve a ajuda de alguém".

Sara quase pode ouvir ela contar até 10 antes de continuar. "Certo. Você ainda não está pronta para conversar".

Os olhos dela abriram. "Irei conversar. Mas não em eufemismos. Não até você dizer as palavras certas. Mesmo que possam ser desagradáveis" Sara fechou os olhos novamente.

"Desculpe, mas parece estranho você me acusar de não usar palavras certas quando eu ainda não ouvi você falar o nome do seu marido. Ou deixa ninguém falar disso. "Laura se levantou. "Se você não se importar, Cassie vai crescer pensando ser uma palavra suja".

A resposta de Sara foi abafada pelo sofá. "Pelo menos vai parar de chorar por ele".

Diga o nome dele, Sara. Só uma vez." Laura esperou alguns segundos. "Uma vez. Só diga".

"Eu vou tomar um banho" Sara se arrastou ela mesma para fora do sofá, em um movimento gracioso. "Se Cassie acordar antes de eu sair..."

"Eu conheço o esquema" A mãe dela cruzou os braços. "Tudo no seu próprio tempo. Mas só posso dizer... que você está fazendo um grande prejuízo para a sua memória. Ele merece melhor do que isso."

Sara começou subir a escada. "Quando você puder falar 'eu matei o seu pai', eu irei falar sobre Nick.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**Março de 1998**

"_Eu recomendo o queijo". Sara esperou o homem se virar do Buffet antes de estender a mão.__"Sara Sidle. CSI__nível__1, São Fransisco"._

_Levou um segundo para ele estender a mão. "Gil Grissom. Você estava na palestra dessa tarde"._

_Ela sinceramente não esperava ficar ruborizada. "Sim, eu sou a que perguntou sobre o DNA mitocondrial"._

"_Foi uma pergunta inteligente"._

"_E você me deu uma resposta inteligente.__Obrigada"._

_As mãos deles ainda estavam unidas. Os dois perceberam ao mesmo tempo e se separam rapidamente._

_Ele limpou a garganta. "Então, o que tem de especial nesse queijo?"_

_Sara piscou. Ele havia esquecido do queijo que ela cuidadosamente pensou para poder puxar assunto com ele. "Hum... bem, é bom."_

"_Gouda?"_(Tipo de queijo)

"_Não, eu disse…" Ela parou quando ele começou a sorrir. Balançando a cabeça ele murmuro.__"Não acredito que perdi essa."_

"_Estou um pouco surpreso comigo", ele admitiu. "Não foi um grande esforço da minha parte"._

_De repente, Sara desejou ter prestado mais atenção nas regras do flerte que sua colega de quarto disse quando ela era uma caloura. Ela pôs o cabelo para trás e deu, de qualquer maneira, o seu melhor tiro. "Talvez seja eu. Talvez você é engraçado em Vegas"._

_O sorriso se tornou retorcido. "Tenho que admitir, humor não é o meu forte. Em qualquer cidade." Ele olhou para ela. "Ou com qualquer companhia"._

"_Mas você iniciou com uma piada de inseto", ela o lembrou.__"Eu ri"._

"_Você é adorável, senhorita Sidle"._

"_Sara. Só Sara"._

_Ele consertou.__"Sara"._

"_Você precisa ir a algum lugar?" Ela falou sem pensar. "Talvez para tomar um café? Um café de verdade, não o lodo dos grandes distribuidores"._

_Ele refletiu sobre considerar a oferta por um momento.__"Perderemos algo?"_

_Juntos, eles olharam ao redor do salão de baile da universidade e chegaram à mesma conclusão._

_Ela pegou uma fatia de queijo do prato.__"Vamos, dr. Grissom"._

"_Grissom" ele a corrigiu. "Só Grissom"._

O terno que Catherine escolheu era o favorito de Nick. Ele nunca havia vestido para o tribunal, não para ser contaminado por qualquer coisa relacionada ao trabalho. Em vez disso, ele guardava para uma ocasião especial como ceias de Natal e jantar de dia dos Namorados.

Sara o estreou. Deitada na cama deles, ela pode imaginar que Nick estava lá. Que eles estavam se preparando para um evento de qualquer tipo. Que ele estava somente no banho e que poderia sair a qualquer momento e vesti-lo.

A voz de Catherine interrompeu a imaginação dela. "Tem algo mais que posso pegar? Ah... meias?" Ela hesitou. "É um pouco surrealista, mas cueca, também?"

"Primeira e segunda gaveta". Sara murmurou. "Pegue uma boxer. Ele as tinhas só para me irritar. Eu as odiava".

"Não culpo você. Há algo assim... pedófilas nelas". Ela abriu a gaveta e selecionou uma simples boxer da cor preta. Na gaveta de cima revelou as meias, novamente, ela pegou uma preta básica.

"Eles já terminaram a autopsia?"

A pergunta de Sara foi rouca. Catherine andou até a cama e pôs as meias e as cuecas sobre o terno, respondendo um tempo depois. "O resultado saiu essa tarde".

"E?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Nada o que já não sabíamos. Ataque cardíaco".

Sara engoliu. "Ele tinha 37 anos."

"Ele também tinha um trabalho muito estressante e histórico na família de doenças cardíacas" Catherine suspirou. "E não vamos esquecer no vício dele em comida de fast-foods".

"Ele corria todos os dias em volta do quarteirão. Ele ia a academia três vezes por semana. Ele me disse... ser vegetariano... para aumentar a minha ingestão em fibras. É que..." Ele sentou na beira da cama. "É que não faz sentindo".

"Não faz" Catherine concordou, cautelosamente ela sentou próximo a ela. "Você sabe... eu recebi uma ligação ontem. Do Tennessee". Ela parou. "Ele quer vir para o funeral".

Os ombros dela se enrijeceram, ainda assim permaneceu com a voz firme. "Ele não precisa da minha permissão".

"Você o conhece. Ele não quer fazer nada que a magoe."

Sara passou o dedo no punho do terno de Nick. "Desde quando ele começou a se preocupar com os meus sentimentos?"

Catherine olhou para ela por um minuto. "Ele sempre esteve, Sara. Até mesmo quando ele partiu..."

Ela foi interrompida abruptamente. "Não quero falar sobre ele. Não enquanto eu estiver sentada próxima ao o que meu marido vai ser enterrado". Sara mordiscou seu polegar brevemente. "Diga a ele que está tudo bem dele vir. Ele deve vir. Nick o respeitava. Considerava-o um amigo e mentor". Ela fechou seus olhos. "Deus, sinto falta dele…"

Ela não tinha certeza de quem Sara se referia, Catherine só pôs seu braço em volta dela e concordou. "Eu também."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 4**

**Julho de 1978**

"_Hey, crianças!__Vejam isso."_

_Sara olhou por cima de sua revista em tempo de ver seus filhos abandonarem o castelo de areia e correrem para perto do pai deles. Adam chegou primeiro, mas Sara não estava tão atrás dele. Ela era alta para 6 anos, indo para os 7 anos, com braços e pernas já longos. O cabelo dela tinha sido ordenadamente partido e trançado naquela manhã, com insistência da própria Sara, agora estavam pendurados como duas cordas bagunça nas suas costas._

_Sua filha era uma pequena mistura de um garoto sapeca e uma fada princesa e possuía um sorriso que, Luara estava convencida, poderia iluminar o mundo._

_Aquela luz foi se tornando rara._

_Ela continuou a observar sua família reunida em torno de uma das várias poças de maré ao longo das pedras da praia que eles estavam naquele sábado à tarde. Ela teve que se inclinar para ver melhor o que seu marido havia tirado para fora da água._

"_Vêem isto?" ela ouviu ele perguntar para as crianças. "É uma bolsa de sereia"._

"_Uau!" Adam exclamou, facilmente encantado sem entender com o que o pai havia dito.__"Legal!"_

_Seu marido sorriu e, por um momento, era realmente uma tarde perfeita. Laura retornou sua atenção para a revista, quando ela ouviu a voz de Sara dizer._

"_Isto não é uma bolsa, pai", ela disse inocentemente. "É um ovo de tubarão.__Há um bebê de tubarão aí dentro"._

_Mesmo distante Laura sabia o olhar sombrio que de repente havia no rosto de seu marido.__"Você não acredita em mim, garota?"_

"_O senhor Murphy tem um livro sobre tubarões", Sara sem perceber disse de tão ansiosa para compartilhar alguma coisa que ela havia aprendido com o professor que admirava. "Eu li isto e diz que algumas vezes eles nascem vivos e algumas vezes eles põem ovos. No livro tem uma foto igual a esta". Ela apontou para o que o pai havia na mão._

_Laura assistiu com os olhos sem vida como sua filha se esquivou quando seu pai fechou a mão em volta ao ovo de tubarão, destruindo-o. Por um momento, parecia que ele ia usar seu punho fechado. Mas alguma coisa o impediu. Talvez ele foi surpreendido ao olhar para o rosto de Sara. Ela ainda era capaz de se surpreender com a raiva dele. Como uma forte maldição, o marido dela jogou o ovo esmagado de volta a poça de maré e saiu dali._

_Adam mostrou a língua para a sua irmã menor. "Sua boba-sabe-tudo!" ele zombou dela, antes de correr para o pai._

_Naquele momento Sara retornou para a área improvisada para o piquenique, Laura se concentrou para mostrar que estava o tempo lendo e não havia visto o que aconteceu. Pelo canto do olho ela viu sua filha sentar sobre a toalha e puxar os joelhos até o peito. O som das ondas era alto, mas não o suficiente para ensurdecer a vozinha de Sara._

"_Um vez um é um. Um vez dois é dois. Um vez três é três..."_

A família de Nick veio toda.

Sara gostava deles, gostava mesmo. Eles eram perfeitos. Mas eram muitos. Cunhadas e cunhados… sobrinhas e sobrinhos que os nomes e as idades ela nunca soube direito. Ainda assim, os encontros da família no Texa onde Nick cresceu, foram aos pouco se tornando mais fácil para ela.

Mas agora Nick tinha ido e ela perdeu sua ilha de estabilidade num mar de caos que ele relativamente não ajudou a criar. Eram somente ela e Cassie em meio à dor e a solidariedade.

Não ajudou dizer que ele declarou que gostaria de ser enterrado em Vegas do que no jazido da família. Ninguém disse nada para ela, mas Sara sabia que todos a suspeitavam que tinha feito mais do que o último pedido dele. Ela não os culpou deles não entenderem isto. Levou muito tempo para ela acreditar nele também.

Num dia antes do funeral, ela se encontrou com a mãe de Nick numa loja para criança no shopping para comprar uma roupa para Cassie usar na missa. Teve, surpreendentemente, poucos vestidos pretos para crianças, especialmente pouco antes da Páscoa. Mas sua sogra não era nenhuma compradora dedicada, então elas seguiram em frente.

Foi somente durante uma parada necessária para tomar café que elas na verdade falaram pela primeira vez desde ela recebeu as notícias. O pior telefonema de sua vida na qual Sara ainda precisava se recuperar.

Jillian Stokes colocou açúcar no seu café descafeinado. "Desculpe por sua mãe não poder ter vindo com a gente. Eu preciso dizer que fiquei surpresa em vê-la aqui. Eu sempre achei que vocês não eram próximas".

"Não somos". Sara entregou a Cassie o copo de suco. No conforto de seu carrinho de bebê, sua filha estava quieta no momento. "A última vez que a vi foi no casamento".

"Eu sei. Nick me disse". O nome do filho dela dominou a conversa e deve um silencio até ela retomar o controle. "Ele estava tão feliz naquele dia, Sara."

Ela concordou com firmeza. "Sim".

"Ele te amava muito. Você sabe disso, né? Ele te falou? Disse pra Cassie?"

Sara bebeu um gole de seu café, queimando sua língua. "Ela precisará ser lembrada, mas não teve um dia que ele não dizia que a amava".

"E você?"

"Eu sei". Foi tudo o que ela disse.

Jillian deixou sair um leve suspiro. "Meu filho não era muito de segredos, era?"

"Confie em mim" ela sussurrou. "Fazia parte do seu charme".

"Quando ele foi sequestrado eu rezei para ficar só mais um tempo com ele. E eu acho... que Deus me atendeu literalmente". Sua sogra se desmanchou em lágrimas que ela tentava esconder por trás das mãos.

Sara engoliu a saliva e olhou para sua filha. Cassie deu um largo sorriso, mostrando seus dentes ainda nascendo. "Mama", ela disse, tomando um gole de suco. "Uh-oh!"

"Uh-oh", Sara tentou repetir com a mesma admiração e surpresa. Ela estava com medo que o copo caísse por estar muito perto da borda do carrinho. No entanto, a bebê não tomou cuidado. Ela aplaudiu encantada quando sua mãe pegou o copo do chão. Ela estava tão feliz, na realidade, que deixou cair novamente só para ver o que ia acontecer.

Em vez de entregar o copo para mais uma vez ser jogado, Sara arrancou de Cassie e a beijou a bochecha gorducha dela. "Jillian", ela disse gentilmente. "Eu preciso encontrar um banheiro. Você toma conta dela?"

A mãe de Nick olhou para sua neta e sorriu através das lágrimas. "É claro". Ela pegou Cassie e uma vez feito, segurou-a forte. "Oh…" ela murmurou nos cachos dos cabelos de Cassei. "Eu ainda posso segurar um pedaço do Nick. Meu próprio filho..."

Sara se levantou sobre as pernas bambas. O café não havia lhe caído bem e ela fugiu para a paz do banheiro do shopping.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Maio de 2005**

"_Você foi brilhante"._

_Grissom levantou a cabeça e olhou para a mulher sentada no outro lado da cama de hospital. "Muitos elementos contribuíram para isso"._

"_E ele também é modesto, senhoras". Sara sorriu desajeitada. "Uma combinação vencedora"._

_Na cama, Nick se agitou, mas a combinação de medicamentos que ele havia tomado garantia ele ficar adormecido. As mordidas das formigas estavam por todo os braços e seu rosto estava sério e vermelho. Ele havia sofrido o pior tipo de inferno, mas sobreviveu._

"_Sara"._

_Ela olhou para Grissom.__Havia desespero em seu olhar que ela nunca tinha visto. Nem mesmo quando seus olhos se encontraram através do vidro da sala trancada das enfermeiras_(**NT.: citando o ep. 5x21**)_. Assustou-a mais do que a emocionou._

"_Podia ter sido você."_

_Sara não hesitou.__"Eu poderia dizer o mesmo. Qualquer um de nós podia"._

_Os olhos de Grissom ficaram vermelhos para não se emocionar. "Poderia ter sido você..." Sua voz sumiu._

"_Você teria me salvado" ela disse com absoluta convicção._

_Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sara, se tivesse sido você, eu teria indo tão longe__que nem conseguiria pensar direito"._

_O relógio da parede contou um minuto antes dela falar. "Grissom... isso não importa tanto, você tem que parar"._

"_Você ainda está interessada em jantar comigo?"_

_Sua respiração foi pega por sua garganta.__"Certo. Isto importa"._

_Outro minuto se passou, depois ela se curvou sobre o corpo adormecido de Nick e tocou seus lábios com o de Grissom._

_Quando ela voltou, os olhos dele ainda estavam fechados. "Eu irei aceitar isso como um sim"._

"Eu ia dizer 'não'". Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, de repente ela se divertiu com a lembrança ao invés da recente tristeza. "Só para você saber como é a sensação".

_Grissom sorriu. "Como eu sempre disse, senhorita Sidle… você é adorável"._

Laura odiava funerais. Se ela tivesse que falar sobre o assunto, seu marido nem se quer teria um. Só uma simples cremação e uma cerimônia para espalhar as cinzas dele nas águas do Pacifico. Infelizmente, quando você está em observação numa instituição mental, porque resolveu acabar as suas dificuldades com uma faca, ninguém se preocupa em te perguntar como quer o enterro de seu marido.

Ela acreditava em celebrar a vida, não em se atolar na morte. Roupas pretas, flores brancas, cantar hinos de louvor, chorar... tudo o que ela podia fazer era se sentar ao lado de Sara até a primeira parte da missa. Sua filha não a notou ali. Ou qualquer parente. Cassie estava sentada no colo dela, olhando para o perfil de seu marido no caixão aberto. Quando Laura sussurrou para Sara que precisava sair por um momento, Sara só inclinou o queixo para indicar que tinha ouvido.

A entrada da igreja lhe dava alegria, um silencio respeitoso. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de pegar dentro de sua bolsa um cigarro e um isqueiro. Este foi um vício que ela pegou na prisão, ela só fumava ocasionalmente, quando precisava relaxar.

Laura fumava quando percebeu um homem parado alguns metros dali, olhando para a janela de vidro decorada. Por um instante ela pensou que ele parecia mais desconfortável do que ela. E de repente, ela quis saber porquê.

"É uma linda igreja", ela disse chamando atenção dele.

"É mesmo", ele concordou.

Ela inalou e soltou uma nuvem de fumaça. "Você conhecia bem o Nick?"

O sorriso dele era triste. "Eu fui o chefe dele por mais de dez anos".

Ela colocou as cinzas do cigarro num vaso de planta. "Ele era o meu genro".

O homem a olhou realmente pela primeira vez. "Você é a mãe da Sara."

"Sim. Laura Sidle." Laura franziu a testa. "Já nos conhecemos?"

"Não". Ele hesitou antes de estender a mão para ela. "Gil Grissom". Ele esperou ser reconhecido. Quando isto não aconteceu seus lábios ficaram franzidos. "Ela nunca falou de mim?"

Ela transferiu o cigarro para a outra mão para que pudesse cumprimentá-lo. "Minha filha e eu nunca... bem, eu acho que afastadas seria uma boa palavra... por um bom tempo". Um pensamento surgiu nela. "Se você foi o chefe do Nick..."

"Sim, eu era o chefe dela também". Ele limpou sua garganta. "Como... como ela está?"

Ela não negava que acreditava ser esperta. Havia um monte de coisas no mundo que ela não sabia, mas ela sabia como ler as pessoas. Talvez tenha sido um presente da genética, como a inteligência de Sara. Ou talvez era simplesmente o produto de ter que ler cada expressão no rosto de seu marido, para saber se iria ter uma boa noite ou acabaria no hospital.

Apesar de tudo, ela soube. Sem dúvidas que aquele homem se esforçou para perguntar sobre Sara sem demonstrar emoção. Infelizmente ele falhou. Sua postura mudou quando ela foi mencionada. Seus olhos azuis ficaram escuros. Ele sentia algo por sua filha. E provavelmente não era o que um chefe sente por um empregado.

Deu uma longa tragada no cigarro para considerar como ia responder a pergunta com honestidade e, ao mesmo tempo, talvez cutucar ele para revelar alguma coisa.

"Ela está arrasada. Não que eu possa culpá-la. Nick provavelmente foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu a ela, e ele foi arrancado dela num dia. Ataque do coração aos 37 anos". Ela jogou fora às cinzas dando um longo suspiro que não era totalmente falso. "Onde está a justiça?"

"Não há", foi à resposta dele.

Ela concordou soltando outra baforada. "Então, posso perguntar porque você está aqui fora em vez de lá dentro?" Quando ela viu que não teria resposta, Laura foi em frente. Algumas vezes as pessoas relaxam se você as dê a mesma impressão. "Eu? Odeio funerais. Nem sequer fui ao do pai da Sara. Qual é a sua desculpa, Sr. Grissom?"

Com as mãos dentro dos bolsos, ele olhou para o chão de madeira por um bom tempo. "Não tenho uma. Só parece ser... mais seguro aqui fora."

"De quem lá dentro você tem medo?" Ele hesitou um pouco, isso a encorajou. Ela estava no caminho certo. "Não pode ser o Nick. Se você faz o mesmo trabalho deles, não pode ter medo de cadáveres".

Um breve sorriso surgiu no rosto dele. Ele era um homem bonito. Muito jovem para ela por um número de anos e, provavelmente, muito velho para sua filha por mais alguns. "Alguns corpos são mais difíceis de se lidar. E vivos…" O sorriso muchou e morreu. "Mais ainda".

Laura o olhou através da nuvem de fumaça do cigarro. As peças começaram a se juntar e elas formaram uma foto de um estranho, triste homem, condenado no amor não correspondido de uma jovem que trabalhou para ele, enquanto ela já estava apaixonada por um homem da mesma idade, que também trabalhou com ele. Era realmente trágico. Não era de se admirar que ele se sentia desconfortável na igreja.

"Bem, talvez você pode exercitar a coragem até o cemitério", ela disse. "Sara precisa nesse momento de todos os seus amigos para ela terminar com isso". Ela esperava que sua ênfase na palavra "amigos" não tenha sido tão pontuada. Mas ele não tinha nenhuma idéia de como confortar uma viúva.

"Sara é forte. Ela pode sobreviver qualquer coisa".

O jeito que ele falou a confundiu. Conformou-se com um toque de amargura. "Você tem muita certeza sobre isso". Ela o pressionou.

"Eu fui o primeiro a testemunhar a sua resistência". O ressentimento dele se mostrou na frente dela, não mais escondido num sorriso dele. O poder a surpreendeu mais do que as portas duplas da Igreja se abrindo.

A missa havia terminado, e os lamentos que estava na igreja começaram a sair. Laura jogou o cigarro no vaso de planta que ela estava usando como cinzeiro. Quando ela olhou novamente, Gil Grissom tinha ido embora.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Dezembro de 1981**

"_Senhora, você pode me dizer o que aconteceu?"_

_A mandíbula dela doeu a cada movimento para responder a pergunta do jovem policial. "Eu tropecei no tapete do corredor e fui direto no corrimão"._

"_Foi assim que conseguiu o machucado no olho". Ele fez uma anotação sobre aquilo.__"E o braço?"_

_Laura olhou para a tipóia que imobilizava seu ombro deslocado. "Deve ter sido quando tentei parar a queda"._

_Dizer uma mentira era como fazer musculação. Eles ficam fortes com o tempo e a pratica._

_Mesmo sendo um novato, o policial não era idiota. "Sra. Sidle, os médicos disseram que não é o sua primeira queda acidental"._

"_O que posso te dizer?" Ela ainda podia sentir o gosto de sangue na boca. "Eu nunca fui delicada". A enfermeira que estava cuidando dela trocou um olhar com o guarda. Laura fechou o seu olho não machucado, o outro estava fechado por causa do inchaço.__"Onde estão meus filhos?"_

"_Eles estão bem. Outra enfermeira os levou para o andar de cima", a enfermeira disse a ela. "Estão dando uma festa para as crianças no andar da pediatria"._

_O policial limpou a garganta. "Bem, está feito. A não ser que você tem algo a acrescentar, Sra. Sidle?"_

"_Não", ela sussurrou. "Foi um acidente"._

"_Certo". Acenando para a enfermeira ele foi indo para a porta, mas parou no último segundo. "Que jeito de passar a véspera de Natal. Especialmente para as crianças'. Laura olhou longe e ele suspirou. "Te vejo na próxima"._

_Uma vez que ele foi embora, a enfermeira terminou suas próprias anotações e deixou a prancheta no pé da cama de exames. "Descanse", ela disse. Ela era educada, mas não simpática. Como a maioria das enfermeiras da emergência.__"Eu voltarei para checar seus sinais"._

_Laura esperou cinco minutos depois que a enfermeira fechou as cortinas que contornava a cama antes de se levantar. Ela ficou tonta, mas depois de um momento melhorou e ela saiu à procura dos elevadores._

_Ela pode ouvir as risadas das crianças antes mesmo das portas se abrirem. Ao passar pelo balcão das enfermeiras, a festa estava em plena atividade. O Papai Noel estava numa cadeira, entregando presentes para as crianças, a maioria estava ligada a um suporte portátil._

_Levou um segundo para ela localizar seus filhos. Adam se separou da festa, em vez disso, preferiu assistir televisão no outro lado da sala de espera. Ele tinha 13 anos e não acreditava em Papai Noel há anos._

_Mas Sara tinha só 10 anos feitos alguns meses antes. Ela ainda queria acreditar. Ela viu sua filha parada atrás do bando de crianças que rodeava o Papai Noel._

_Quando chegou a sua vez, o Papai Noel colocou Sara em seu colo. "Ho, ho, ho! Garotinha, qual é o seu nome?"_

"_Sara Sidle."_

"_Sara, você se comportou esse ano?"_

_A pequena testa dela franziu para pensar. "Eu acho que sim. Mas algumas vezes eu faço o meu pai ficar louco"._

_Ele parecia desconfortável. Não fazia parte dos diálogos de sempre. "O que você quer de Natal, Sara?"_

_Ela pensou por mais um segundo. Com as mãos em forma de concha sobre a boca, ela sussurrou no ouvido do Papai Noel. Algo que fez a alegre expressão dele sumir._

_Ao terminar o seu pedido, Sara olhou esperançosa para ele._

"_Bem, Sara…" Ele limpou a garganta. "Só os meus elfos podem fazer isto". Ele procurou dentro do saco de presentes e tirou um embrulho colorido.__"Aqui. Feliz Natal"._

_O brilho nos olhos de sua filha sumiu. E machucou Laura mais do que qualquer hematoma que teve naquela noite._

_Sara desceu do colo dele e suas sandálias bateram contra o chão. Ela marchou para perto da lixeira e jogou o presente fora. Quando usas aulas começaram ela contou para todo mundo que Papai Noel não existia._

Os pais de Nick pegaram Cassei depois do funeral. Toda o clã dos Stokes iria embora pela manhã e eles queriam passar o máximo de tempo possível com ela. Sara não negou. Cassie adorou os seus avós e amou estar perto dos primos. Ela era tão parecida com Nick a esse respeito. Muito sociável.

Quando o último hospede se foi, dando-lhe pêsames e partindo atrás de comida, Sara olhou para a sua mãe. "Estamos sem leite", ela disse. "Eu irei comprar".

Laura não era boba. Sara não se importou.

O sol brilhou durante todo o enterro, mas agora nuvens se reuniam no céu e ameaçou chover na recente lapide. Que foi escrito algo simples, como tinha pedido. Nada de passagem bíblicas ou mensagens melancólicas. Só o nome completo dele e duas datas.

Ela poderia ter voltado para o carro quando sentiu as primeiras gotas. Mas ela ficou plantada no lugar, sem vontade de deixar Nick apenas aos elementos. Logo, ela estava molhada e tremendo.

Um guarda-chuva apareceu do nada, protegendo-a da tempestade. Sara viu as gotas caírem longe e olhou para o homem segurando o guarda-chuva a cima de sua cabeça.

"Ele não gostaria que ficasse doente", Warrick disse. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"A casa está tão quieta", Sara disse um tempo depois. "Eu nunca reparei... como ele dava vida a tudo ao seu redor. Só estando lá".

"Sim, eu sei".

Sara bateu os dentes ligeiramente. De alguma maneira Warrick conseguiu tirar o seu casaco e cobrir os ombros dela, embora o guarda-chuva continuasse levantado.

"Obrigada". Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, até Sara voltar a falar. "Eu sei que você sabe... tudo".

"Eu não sei nada".

"Eu amei ele, Warrick. Talvez não foi algo tão tradicional, mas..." Ele olhou para os seus pés. "Ele não era substituível. Quando eu estava com ele… eu estava com ele. Não com outro". O nó na garganta doía. "Por favor, diga que você sabe disso".

Warrick liberou o ar de seus pulmões. "Você sabe... você podia ter me batido com grande facilidade quando ele me contou que você estava grávida e que iriam se casar. Mas você não pode fingir que o fez feliz. Ele te amava, Sara. Adorava a Cassie. O que mais posso dizer?"

O lábio inferior dela tremeu, mas não foi por causa do frio. "Nós começamos a nossa vida com perguntas... mas ele nunca perguntou sobre uma se quer. Nem mesmo a maior delas, Warrick".

"Ele não quis. Ele não se importava com os detalhes, Sara". Warrick parou. "O que ele viu foi alguém que se preocupa com o sofrimento. Se Nick teve um efeito no mundo, foi ter ajudado as pessoas, especialmente as que amava. Ele não te ajudou?"

Sara concordou firmemente. "Ele me fez sorri quando eu pensei que nunca mais ia".

"Aqui está a sua resposta. Ele sabia". Warrick olhou para ela. "Vamos". Ele olhou para baixo para a terra recente. "Nick não está aqui. Ele está num lugar melhor. E provavelmente um pouco chateado que você não saiu da chuva ainda".

Colocando os braços em volta do ombro dela, ele tentou conduzi-la. Mas a mente dela estava em outro lugar e ela não pode se mover ainda.

"O Grissom não veio, veio?" Ela pôs uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Catherine disse que ele estava vindo... você viu ele?"

"Não. Mas não prestei atenção". Warrick olhou para direção aos carros deles.

Sara deu uma olhada para a última moradia de seu marido e foram embora. "Nem eu".

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Outubro de 2005**

"_Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Eu estou sufocando você?"_

_A mão de Grissom foi calmamente para o seio dela_. "_É isto que você estava pensando nesse tempo todo?"_

"_Sim e não", ela admitiu._

_Um momento se passou. "Não são todos os comentários que faço tem a ver com a gente, Sara"._

_Franzido a testa ligeiramente, ela se virou para vê-lo melhor. "Como é que vou saber a diferença?"_

"_Comece supondo que quando eu estou trabalhando, minha mente está no caso...". Os lábios dele tocaram na extensão do ombro dela. "E nada além do caso"._

_Então…" Sara olhou para o teto, disposta a fazer seu corpo não respondê-lo.__"Quando você pensa em nós?"_

_Por de baixo do lençol, ele passou a mão sobre a parte interna da coxa dela. "Eu não estou pensando em outra coisa nesse momento..."_

"_Pare!"__Ela o empurrou e o forçou a se recompor.__"Eu preciso saber"._

_Ele ficou realmente confuso. "O que é isso?"_

_Ela demorou um pouco para responder. "A Catherine disse algo que... eu não consigo tirar da cabeça"._

_Ele suspirou quando ela repetiu o que a mulher mais velha disse sobre colegas de trabalho e amantes.__"Até Catherine fala besteira"._

"_Eu realmente não a culpo", Sara sussurrou. "Ela não precisa saber que somos... seja lá o que somos"._

"_O que somos, Sara?"_

"_Não foi o que perguntei"._

_Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "Mas… o que posso fazer?" O suspiro dele quebrou o silencio que se seguiu. "Isto é porque eu não penso em nós no trabalho. Eu não posso ser seu namorado lá"._

"_Veja, para mim…" Sara sussurrou. "Você é o meu namorado o tempo todo"._

"_Sara…"_

"_E, também é só lá que você tem que ser o meu colega de trabalho". Ela balançou a cabeça. "Talvez essa é a diferença entre os sexos". Seus olhos se encontraram."Ou talvez só entre eu e você"._

_Grissom tocou o rosto dela. "Você é muito mais do que só essas duas opções"._

_Sara fechou os seus olhos com o toque quente da mão dele. "Da próxima vez que estivermos numa cena de crime... tente se lembrar que eu estou lá. E que eu estou pensando como alguém que está trabalhando com você e..." Ela se pegou. "... dorme com você. Até mesmo quando você não pode"._

"_Eu prometo não insinuar sem intenção". Ele percorreu com os dedos indo da garganta descendo para um dos seios dela. "Mas realmente... como é um homem sufocante?"_

_Um sorriso ficou no rosto dela. "Nesse momento você é como este homem."_

O telefone tocou justo quando Laura pôs o último prato na lavadora. Sara estava no andar de cima dando um banho em Cassie. Havia passado dois dias do funeral e, embora o mundo de sua filha nunca mais voltará ao normal, Laura estava começando a ver sinais de vida.

Ela pegou o telefone da cozinha ao mesmo tempo em que Sara pegou o telefone no banheiro. "Alô?". Ela ouviu sua filha falar para a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

Laura teve toda a intenção de desligar... até ouvir a resposta da outra pessoa. "Sara, sou eu".

"Quem te deu esse número?" Sara falou depois de um longo tempo em silêncio.

"Catherine", ele respondeu. A voz dele era bem familiar, mas Laura não pode identificar.

"Ela me disse que você ligou para ela para saber do funeral". Não havia o menor tremor em suas palavras. Só alguém muito próximo prestaria atenção. "Mas você não veio".

A resposta dele foi tranquila e de repente Laura lembrou de quem era aquela voz. "Eu estava lá".

"Você foi?" Havia esperança atrás do ceticismo dela.

Gil Grissom hesitou. "Eu gostava dele também, Sara".

Laura não precisou ir ao andar de cima para saber que sua filha estava perdendo a batalha contra as lágrimas. "Eu sei. Você não acha que eu estou ciente do que eu fiz? Para ambos?"

"Eu não disse que para…" Ele pensou melhor nas palavras. "Eu não sei porque eu disse isso".

Dê-me mais, Laura quis gritar. Mas o que ela pode fazer foi continuar escutando.

Um momento se passou. "Gil…" Sara começou. Ela foi interrompida pelo barulho feito por Cassie na água e ela chamou por Sara. "Só um momento, amor". Sara falou para sua filha. "Mostre para a mamãe como fazer o pato boiar".

"Ela está falando", ele disse, quase sem voz. "Nick deve ter tido muito orgulho dela".

Sara escolheu não responder isto. "Preciso ir. Antes que ela inunde o banheiro inteiro". Teve outra pausa. "Quando você volta para o Tennessee?"

"Eu já voltei. Eu só tenho uma turma nesse semestre. Segundas de manhã".

"Nada como começar a semana numa fazenda", Sara disse. A leveza de suas palavras pareceu não se encaixar como se ela tivesse posto um suéter cinco números maior.

Gil Grissom limpou a garganta. "Eu devia ter falado com você no funeral. O telefone só parecia..."

"Fácil. Sim". O som de Cassie batento na aguá ficou mais alto e mais intenso. "Não é sua culpa", Sara disse suavemente. "Mas da próxima vez que você estiver na cidade... devíamos conversar. Conversar de verdade".

"Certo", ele concordou, algo o fez relutar. "Sara, eu só quero que você saiba..."

A voz da Cassie dominou a ligação e também o andar de cima. "Mama!"

"Sinto muito", Sara se desculpou. "Ela está louca por mim. Ela não entende porque o Nick... não está por perto".

"Ela não é a única", ele disse. Houve uma hesitação, como se ele não quisesse deixá-la. "Até, Sara".

Laura ouviu um click quando ele desligou. Mas antes dela por o telefone no gancho, ouviu Sara sussurrar, "Até".

Quando sua filha desceu uma hora depois, Laura levantou os olhos do romance que ela só tinha lido metade. Sara parou na cozinha para se servir de um copo de leite de soja. Como ela pode beber aquela substancia estava fora da compreensão de Laura. Ela entrou na sala de estar, sentou-se e pegou um dos jornais como se nada mais aconteceu do que por Cassie para dormir no andar de cima.

O tremor na mão dela foi revelado ao virar as páginas.

"Eu ouvi o telefone tocar", Laura disse.

Sara fechou um dos jornais e alcançou outro. "Um dos amigos de fraternidade do Nick". Ela abriu com força suficiente para rasgar a primeira página. "O luto continua".

Elas ficaram sentadas em silêncio por alguns minutos, cada uma prestando atenção nos seus matérias de leitura. Finalmente, Laura deixou seu livro de lado e se inclinou para frente. Ela pode ver Sara tentando ignorá-la, mas ela era muito fácil de dissuadir.

Finalmente, Sara olhou para ela impaciente. "O quê?"

"Eu matei o seu pai".

O jornal escorregou para fora das mãos dela. Uma rápida sucessão de emoções passou pelo rosto de sua filha. Houve uma luta ali, entre a garotinha que não pode se defender, a adolescente que não sabia nada mais do que deslealdade e esperava apenas isto, e a mulher que nunca aprendeu a endurecer o coração, e ainda tinha a capacidade de se ferir.

A respiração de Sara não era profunda, mas com intervalos. Ela foi incapaz de falar por um bom tempo. Mas quando finalmente foi capaz de encontrar sua voz, ela seguiu direto para a parte do seu acordo. Uma verdade por uma verdade.

"Eu não tenho certeza quem é o pai da Cassie".

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Novembro de 1984

"_Fale sobre aquela noite, Laura"._

"_Eu pensei que você disse que nós poderíamos falar qualquer coisa que eu queria"._

_A psiquiatra concordou de vagar. "Sim. Mas você não começou a falar".__Houve uma longa pausa. "Laura, eu pensei que tínhamos passado por isto.__No mês que você veio pra cá, você fez alguns progressos reais a chegar a termos com o que aconteceu. Não vamos dar um passo para trás agora"._

_Laura cruzou seus braços em volta de seu peito. O algodão das calças e da camiseta que tinham fornecido para ela era áspero e duro por ter muita goma. Ela queria rasgá-los e queimá-los. Qualquer coisa do que sentar ali e ser forçada a falar sobre a sua vida. Mas isso não acabaria bem. Ou ajudá-la a dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível. Não que a cadeia era uma melhor alternativa do que o vigia maluco. Mas o advogado dela disse que ela sofria de uma síndrome e que se ela tivesse ficar um tempo presa, não seria por muito tempo._

_Talvez ela não devia usar para ninguém condená-la por o que ela tinha que dizer._

"_Eu sinto falta dos meus filhos", ela disse depois de um momento._

_A mulher cruzou as pernas. "Adam e Sara. Fale-me sobre eles"._

"_Adam só crescia. Ele era mais como um estranho quando parava para comer de vez em quando.__Mas Sara..."__Laura olhou através das barras da janela. "Ela está vindo aqui, você sabia? Para visitar"._

"_Isso é algo que se aguarda com expectativa", a psiquiatra disse._

"_Eu acho". Laura notou que o céu lá for a estava nublado. A chuva estava a caminho. "Eu não quero que ela me veja aqui. Ela viu o suficiente"._

_Olhando para os arquivos, a psiquiatra balançou a cabeça. "Ela estava lá naquela noite, não estava?"_

"_Não estou falando sobre aquela noite". Laura disse ríspida. "Entendeu?"_

"_Quem além de você mesma, você está protegendo ao não falar sobre aquilo?" Quando Laura não disse nada, a mulher suspirou. "O que acontece depois de 15 anos sua filha perguntar sobre aquela noite?"_

"_Com sorte, ela não irá perguntar."_

"_Ela não é uma criança, mas é ainda muito jovem. Se ela não ouvir vindo de você, tudo que ela terá, sem dúvidas, serão suas próprias memórias, coloridas por qualquer coisa que ela ouviu dos assistente-sociais e dos pais adotivos. Você não prefere que ela saiba de toda a verdade antes pro você?"_

_Laura encostou sua testa na vidraça fria. "Talvez eu não quero que ela saiba como é se sentir relutante para tomar outra surra... que você agarra uma faca e..."__Ela mordeu o lábio. "Droga!Você por caso é uma nazista nas suas folgas?"_

_A psiquiatra esperou paciente._

_Ela soltou a respiração que estava prendendo por um longo tempo. "Naquela noite... eu queimei o jantar"._

No seu primeiro dia de volta ao trabalho, Sara segurava uma caixa embaixo de seu braço. Todos que passavam por ela no corredor sabiam para que servia. A maioria deles baixavam a cabeça e murmuravam alguma desculpa e saiam apressados.

O vestiário estava vazio, uma benção na medida de sua aflição. Era tentador ver se a porta poderia ser trancada, assim ela teria garantia absoluta de ter privacidade ao limpar o armário de Nick.

Ela virou a combinação do cadeado e esperou um segundo, recolhendo forças antes de continuar.

Havia algumas fotos coladas na porta de metal. Elas foram coladas, os cantos sobrepostos um as outras, formavam uma linha do tempo inversa. Sara puxou-as uma por uma, fazendo o excesso de fita adesiva numa pequena bola.

A mais recente era a de Cassie que estava em primeiro lugar. No dia ela começou a andar em pé, Nick deixava uma câmera ao seu alcance todo o tempo, determinado a capturar este marco importante no filme. E ele teve sucesso. Ele bateu a foto quando Cassie se afastou de Sara e começou a andar em direção a ele, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Ela pegou mais algumas, incluindo uma foto de Nick segurando Cassie lago após o nascimento. Ele estava vestindo uma roupa do hospital. O bebê era tão pequeno diante do peito dele. E o jeito que ele olhava para ela, impossível este pequeno ser humano ter vindo de Sara... era nada além da pura e milagrosa maravilha.

Uma foto do casamento deles que era do tamanho de uma carteira, foi para a caixa. Ela não queria um fotografo profissional, mas os pais de Nick insistiram e pagaram, então aceitou. Claro, as fotos eram lindas, mas Sara secretamente preferiu os dos seus amigos que tinha tirado com uma daquelas câmeras descartáveis.

A última foto que ela tirou foi, ela conhecia, a primeira foto que eles tiram juntos. Não como amigos, mas como um casal. Ele tinha o braço em volta aos ombros dela, mas não de forma ocasional, inútil. Houve uma forte ligação no abraço que até agora faz o estomago dela se revirar com uma mistura de prazer e desconforto.

Uma vez as fotos removidas, Sara foi para a prateleira. Ela tirou o colete que Nick do cabide ele usava na cena de crime e passou seu polegar no nome bordado dele. Ela não tinha pegado se ele não a tivesse a pressionado. Uma parte dela quis abandonar o seu sobrenome e assumir o novo, no fundo ela sabia que mudando sua vida não seria tão fácil assim. Então, ela permaneceu com Sara Sidle. Mas de vez em quando, geralmente, quando ela estava muito cansada ou farta de discutir, ele a chamava de Senhora Stokes. Sara dobrou o colete no meio e pôs na caixa.

Para dentro da caixa foram um frasco de xampu, um aparelho e creme de barbear, e a camisa que ainda cheirava a loção de barba. Ela levou o colarinho para o seu rosto e respirou o último aroma dele.

E depois que a pequena tarefa foi feita. Ela sentou ao lado da caixa e tomou fôlego. Nick seria sempre parte desse lugar. Então porque ela de repente se sentiu como tê-lo apagado?

Greg a encontrou ainda sentada lá 30 minutos depois.

"Sara". Ele se aproximou com cautela. "O turno começou".

Ela o olhou com os olhos úmidos. "Obrigada".

Sem perdir permisão, Greg sentou ao lado da caixa. "Estou feliz que você tenha voltado".

"Catherie me disse para pegar mais alguns dias… mas" Sara levantou um ombro. "Não vai ser mais fácil daqui a 72 horas".

"Talvez… você não precisa ir para o campo", Greg disse, sabiamente hesitou ao fazer a sugestão.

Mas Sara só balançou a cabeça. "Eu preciso trabalhar. E depois eu preciso ir para casa e ficar com a minha filha".

"E depois voltar e depois fazer tudo de novo?" Ele olhou para ela. "E se entre os dois, nós tomarmos um café-da-manhã? A lanchonete do Frank tem um novo especial. Omelete do sudoeste. É verdadeiramente nojento de maravilhoso".

"Ainda não, Greg. Mas obrigada". Ela se levantou e pegou a caixa. "Eu não posso criar um habito de procurar refugio cada vez que eu perco alguma coisa". Sara foi até a porta com uma surpreendente responsabilidade. "Isto só machuca todo mundo".

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Agosto de 2006**

"_São só três dias. Você mal irá sentir minha falta"._

_Deitada de bruços na cama, ela olhava ele fazer as malas, Sara se sentia como uma adolescente. Fazer birrar não podia estar ajudando. Ela precisava agir como alguém da sua idade, aceitar a situação com graça e dignidade._

_Mas a criança dentro dela estava berrando com todas as forças de seus pulmões. Meu namorado está indo de novo e não me levará junto!_

"_Do que se trata esse seminário?" Ela administrou sua pergunta para parecer totalmente casual. "Eu pensei que você tinha esgotado todos os assuntos, considerando que esta é a 15º aula que você dar lá. Nesses três meses"._

_Ele não percebeu a magoa nas palavras dela ou escolheu ignorar. "O besouro do tapete e seu papel no processo de decomposição".__Grissom pausou. "Sara, cadê a minha gravata cinza?"_

"_Não sei", ela mentiu. O ultimo lugar que ele olharia era na gaveta que ela se apropriou quando começou a passar mais noites na casa dele do que na dela. "Eu espero que eles se dêem conta à sorte que têm em ter lá você bastante"._

_Ele respondeu dentro do armário, enquanto procurava sem sucesso entre as suas gravatas pela segunda vez. "Estou feliz em ajudá-los. Não há muitas universidades que oferecem um diploma de entomologia forense. Quando eu estava estudando, não pude nem ter um diploma básico em entomologia. Só de biologia com especialização em insetos". Ele saiu de dentro do armário frustrado. "Acho que foi misturado com as roupas lavadas a seco"._

_Sara saiu da cama e foi por trás dele. "Você sabe, eu nunca fui para Nova Orleans". Ela pôs os braços em volta da cintura dele, abraçando-o. "Eles não podem segurar você durante três dias numa sala de aula. Nós podemos visitar a cidade. O quarteirão francês que sobreviveu o furação, então..."_

_Ele se virou e beijou a testa dela. "É tentador, mas não acha que ficaram desconfiados se nós dois desaparecermos ao mesmo tempo?"_

_Ela ficou quieta por um longo momento antes dele continuar a fazer as malas. Quando ela finalmente o olhou novamente, foi através da película de lágrimas quentes._

_Chorar fez ela sentir ainda menos a sua idade, mas não podia fazer as emoções que abasteciam as lágrimas desaparecerem. Ele não tinha idéia como era mal os pensamentos dele que saiam algumas vezes. Se ele soubesse, ela sabia que ele faria qualquer coisa ao seu alcance para mudar. Mas ele era o Grissom e se ela não dizer para ele o que a magoava, ele nunca saberá._

"_Então... quanto tempo nós estamos planejamos manter tudo isso em segredo?"_

_Ele olhou para ela. "Sara?"_

"_Já passou um ano, Gris. Mais que um ano". Sara olhou para o teto. "Discrição é importante, mas..." Sara respirou de vagar, coletando para si. "Eu sei. Isto é o que concordamos em fazer para ficarmos juntos.__Eu só... é difícil..." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Desculpe"._

"_Eu te levaria comigo se eu pudesse, Sara". Grissom olhou para sua mala de viagem por um segundo. "E, por favor, não pense que eu não gostaria de ir trabalhar hoje à noite e dizer pra quem quiser ouvir que eu passei os últimos quinze meses com você.__Não posso. Por várias razões". Mordendo o lábio dela, ela concordou.__Ele se aproximou dela, pondo suas mãos no rosto dela. "Eu não sei como você me atura, querida. Mas eu tenho muita sorte de você fazer isto"._

"_É fácil", ela respondeu suavemente. Ela queria dizer essas palavras há muito tempo. "Eu te amo"._

_O pomo-de-adão dele estava mais visível agora que ele tinha tirado a barba. Ela ainda estava se acostumando com a mudança._

"_Eu acho que irei pegar a azul no lugar da cinza", Ele disse de repente. "Você pode pegar pra mim?"_

_Quando ele se virou, Sara recuperou a gravata cinza da sua gaveta e pôs na mala dele._

Laura colocou sua neta dentro do carrinho e fechou o zíper do pequeno casaco dela. O laboratório de criminalística da polícia de Las Vegas era um lugar frio, e Cassie estava há alguns dias resfriada.

"Mama?" Cassie perguntou.

"Sim, nós vamos ver a mama", Laura disse a ela. Ela foi em direção a recepcionista de cabelo enrolado que tinha acabado de desligar o telefone. "Você pode me dizer onde eu posso encontrar Sara Sidle?"

A garota se inclinou sobre o balcão. "Oh meu deus... é a Cassie? Ela está tão grande! Olá amorzinho!" Cassie aceitou a atenção com um largo sorriso. Laura sorriu orgulhosa. Ainda olhando para baixo no carrinho, a garota disse: "Eu posso chamá-la, senhora".

"Isso não é necessário. Nós vamos até ela".

A recepcionista que tinha no seu crachá escrito 'Judy', olhou-a. "Desculpe, mas não deixamos os visitantes andarem desacompanhados. Se você esperar, ela estará aqui em alguns minutos".

Laura não tinha muita escolha. Judy já estava no sistema de comunicação. "CSI Sidle, você tem uma visitante na recepção".

Como a recepcionista tinha dito, não demorou muito para Sara parecer no balcão. Ela vestia um macacão azul do laboratório por cima de suas roupas que ela veio trabalhar a quase 18 horas antes. Seu cabelo estava puxado para trás num bagunçado nó e ela tinha um lápis preso atrás de sua orelha. Embora os círculos escuros embaixo de seus olhos, ela sorriu ao ver sua filha.

Antes de ela agradecer sua mãe, Sara pegou Cassie dentro do carrinho e a segurou em seus braços. Ela não disse nada por alguns segundos. Ela só segurou sua filha.

"Mama", Cassie protestou, agitando-se nos braços de Sara. "Vamô".

"Obrigada por trazer ela". A voz de sua filha estava baixa por estar exausta.

"Sua voz soou horrível no telefone, Sara". Laura queria abraçá-la, mas manteve suas mãos na alça do carrinho. "Tem alguma coisa errada?"

"Caso difícil", Sara sussurrou entre os cachos de cabelo da Cassie. Depois de um segundo, ela relaxou o abraço em volta da menina. Mas ela não estava muito disposta em colocá-la no chão. "Eu não posso falar sobre isso".

Francamente, estava tudo bem para Laura. Ela sabia o suficiente sobre a profissão de sua filha para nunca querer saber dos detalhes. "Bem. Eu trouxe para você um pouco de comida. Pode reservar um minuto para comer?"

Ela olhou como se querer recusar, mas alguma coisa deve ter mudado a idéia dela. "Sim, posso".

Na sala de descanso, Sara obedientemente comeu seu sanduíche de vibras e vegetais. Cassie estava sentada no colo dela, falando de brincadeira no seu celular de brinquedo, fazendo mais barulho do que dizendo palavras certas. Laura olhou ao redor, se familiarizando com o lugar em que Sara passava a maioria do seu tempo.

"Eu não sei", ela pensou alto. "Eu sinto como se constantemente sou observada por todas essas paredes de vidro".

"Nos mantêm trabalhando", Sara disse.

Laura tremeu. "Será que congelar deixam vocês trabalhando, também?"

"São para os equipamentos. As maquinas ficam quentes".

Elas ficaram um tempo numa quieta calmaria, que só foi quebrada pela conversa imaginária de Cassie.

"Papa", ela disse no telefone. "Papa vamô".

Sara pousou seu sanduíche numa precisão cuidadosa. Do nada, ela mudou de assunto. "Eu vou voltar a colocá-la na creche semana que vem".

Embora ela soubesse a hora que não seria mais necessária estava chegando, ainda a machucava de repente ter que partir. Laura piscou os olhos antes de acenar com a cabeça. "Claro. Ela precisa estar com outras crianças".

"Eu pedi para ficar no turno da noite. Eles estão com poucas pessoas e... bem, é mais fácil dormir sozinha durante o dia".

Laura estava confusa. "Se você vai trabalhar a noite, quem vai ficar em casa com Cassie?"

"Eu tinha esperança… de ser você". Ela pos sua bochecha na cabeça de sua filha. "Se você precisa ir, vou entender, e procuro alguém. Mas..."

"Querida". Dessa vez, ela não foi capaz de mantê-la fora de seu alcance. Mas um segundo depois, ela tocou a bochecha de sua neta em vez do braço de sua filha. "Eu não vou para lugar algum".

Um sorriso triste apareceu nos lábios de Sara. Ela abraçou sua filha. "As pessoas sempre dizem isto".

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Abril de 1989**

"_Como está o seu irmão?"_

_Por um momento, parecia que a única resposta que ela daria para a pergunta dela era encolher os ombros.__Mas um momento depois, sua filha acrescentou. "A__ultima__que ouvi, ele estava em Las Vegas"._

"Cidade terrivel. Eu espero que ele não esteja metido em encrenca".

"_Dúvido que eles estaria mesmo se quisesse". Houve uma longa pausa. "Eu não vim aqui para conversar"._

_Quatro anos na cadeia forçaram Laura construir paredes em volta ao seu coração. Mas esta era a primeira vez que ela vinha visitá-la depois de dois anos, sua filha era fria e o tom impessoal rompeu suas defesas._

_Havia se passado quinze anos que gastavam o tempo da visita falando sobre projetos de ciência e o garoto da sala que tinha orelhas grandes, mas que era tão bonito. Ela tinha sido a 'mãe' daquela garota._

_Os dezessete anos, sentada em sua frente fez ela deixar claro em cada palavra, cada movimento, que ela não precisava de uma mãe, ela não queria de uma._

_Sara estava sentada no outro lado da mesa de pedra, emoldurado por um fundo de arame enfarpado. O pátio da prisão para mulheres não era um lugar para sua filha. Laura sabia disso. Mas ela tinha solicitado esta visita direto com Lucinda, a assistente-social de Sara, desesperada para se reencontrar com sua filha._

"_Porque você veio?" Laura perguntou, a voz dela era rouca._

_Sara olhou para fora por um longo tempo, dando a chance de sua mãe estudá-la. Ela era bonita, embora ela tentava esconder a falta de alguma maquiagem ou de uma jóia. Seu cabelo estava teimosamente ondulado, mas, em vez de aproveitar os seus cachos naturais, ela deixou soltos sobre os seus ombros. Sem spray de cabelo, sem creme. As mãos de Laura coçavam para fazer alguma coisa com a aparecia de sua filha. Como ela fazia quando Sara era pequena._

_Quando Sara olhou novamente, seus lábios estavam fixados numa teimosa linha que a fez parecer ser uma década mais velha. "Eu vim dizer adeus"._

_O coração de Laura saltou. "O quê?"_

"_Eu vou para a Harvard.__Ingresso cedo". Sara pausou.__"Eu estou indo em duas semanas"._

"_Mas…" Sua cabeça girou.__"Harvard é a cinco mil quilômetros daqui!"._

"_Exatamente", sua filha disse rápido. "Confie em mim, se Oxford me desse uma bolsa integral, eu ia pra lá imediatamente"._

_Laura tentou molhar seus lábios, mas sua boca estava seca. "Você tem 17 anos"._

"_Eu terei dezoito em alguns meses". Sara balançou a cabeça. "Não estou pedindo a sua permissão. Já está decidido. Eu só queria te contar pessoalmente". Uma pequena fenda apareceu em sua fachada de pedra. "Você não vai me dar os parabéns?"_

"_Você está fugindo", Laura a acusou._

_Sara piscou os olhos.__"Sim. Talvez. Você me culpa?"_

_Ela engoliu saliva, sua garganta estava trancada. "Sara... querida... você sabe que eu vou sair em condicional em um ano. Meu advogado disse que não tem como eu não pegar. Eu vou estar fora daqui!"_

"_E?"_

"_E… e seremos uma família novamente! Vamos encontrar o seu irmão onde ele estiver..." Ela parou quando viu Sara balançar sua cabeça novamente. "Você não acredita em mim?"_

"_Eu acredito que você acha que é fácil. Mas não é. Além do mais... quando fomos uma família? Quando foi que o papai trancafiou você? Quando Adam foi pego doidão? Quando eu tive que andar sete quilômetros da escola para a casa porque ninguém lembrava de me pegar?"_

"_As coisa mudam, Sara"._

_A resposta dela foi rápida e amarga. "Então, matando o papai foi só um grande band-aid?"_

_Laura pressionou sua mão contra o seu peito dolorido. "Querida, por favor... não faça isso comigo"._

"_Tudo o que estou tentando fazer é ter um pouco de vida normal. Se você realmente se importa comigo, você ficará feliz por mim".__Sara__hesitou.__"Estou indo com ou sem sua aprovação. Eu só pensei… que você gostaria de dizer adeus"._

_Neste momento, soluços surgiram mais rápidos do que Laura pode pensar em pará-los. "Eu não vou dizer isso, Sara.__Não para a minha menina..." Suas palavras se__dissolveram__em lágrimas._

_Sara puxou as mangas de sua jaqueta jeans envolvendo as suas mãos e coloco-as por de baixo de suas axilas, ou para se aquecer ou por proteção. "Eu não vou me sentir mal por causa disso.Não vou". Ela se levantou.__"Luncinda saberá como entrar em contato comigo em Massachusetts em caso de emergência. Fora isso, você simplesmente... me deixa em paz?"_

_Laura olhou para cima e conheceu os olhos vazios de sua filha. "O que aconteceu com você... para se tornar assim?"_

"_Nada o que você não fez para acontecer". Sara voltou alguns passos. "Boa sorte com a liberdade condicional". Se ela quis dizer mais alguma coisa, se deteve. "Tchau"._

_E depois, ela se foi._

Um dia que começa com uma chamada telefônica da creche, informando que sua filha tinha mordido outra criança, já está destinado a ser um dia ruim. Sara percebeu que às duas horas de sonho antes do telefonema chegar era só mais um prego no seu caixão do dia que só tinha começado.

"Cassie é esplendida, uma criança cativante", a professora disse para Sara quando ela chegou para pegar a sua filha. "Mas ela está se tornando agressiva com as outras crianças. Estamos atentas que ela perdeu o pai e que certamente pode contar para mudanças no comportamento, até mesmo nas crianças. Mas nós simplesmente não podemos deixar isso continuar".

"Você está me dizendo que ela não será bem-vinda amanhã?"

"Eu estou dizendo… por acaso você podia pensar sobre procurar ajuda para ela. Há vários excelentes psicólogos para crianças nessa área. Eu posso te dar os números".

Sara disse para mulher. "Você está seriamente sugerindo que eu mande minha filha de 15 meses para a terapia?"

"Senhora Stokes…"

"Sidle".

A mulher ficou corada. "Desculpe. Senhora Sidle. Eu acho que todos temos a melhor intenção para a Cassie. Mas também eu tenho que pensar no bem das outras crianças. Especialmente aquelas que foram mordidas".

Talvez era o fato dela estar cansada até os ossos, mas Sara levantou o seu queixo, defensiva. "Eu quero ver alguma evidencia que ligue os dentes da minha filha as mascas de mordidas alegadas".

Ela passou os próximos vinte minutos pegando as coisas de sua filha. Ela acrescentou na sua lista mental "Encontrar uma nova creche", e levou Cassie para casa.

O que estava esperando por ela lá era mais desconcertante.

Sara entrou pela garagem, carregando sua filha sobre um dos lados de seu quadril, Laura olhava para o enigma do sodoku no jornal do dia.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela imediatamente perguntou. "Ela está doente?"

"Ela está bem", Sara respondeu, depositou no chão uma bolsa com roupas e fraldas extras. "Eu decidi que a creche dela não tinha o que ela precisava e vou procurar por uma nova. Uma que disponha paciência e entenda uma garota que perdeu um parente. E uma que não sugere que ela seja analisada antes de fazer dois anos!"

Pegando uma xícara de café, Laura seguiu para a sala de estar. Ela esperou Sara colocar Cassie no cercadinho com alguns brinquedos, colocar um DVD do Bebê Einstein, e cair de cansaço no sofá.

"Algo chegou para você", ela finalmente disse.

"O que é?" Ela não fez questão de abrir os olhos.

"Eu acho que você precisa ver com os próprios olhos".

Com um suspiro, Sara se levantou. Ela seguiu o ponto que o dedo de sua mãe apontava até olhar fixo para algo na sua sala de jantar.

Era um déjà vu como se você tivesse alguma experiência duas vezes? Era a mesma planta, os mesmos caules verdes, a mesma cor púrpura. Será que o cartão dizia o mesmo, ou ele veio com mais coisas ditas do que há sete anos desde que ele mandou a última?

"Quem mandou?" Laura perguntou calmamente. Ela já sabia a resposta, mas precisava ter certeza.

Sara levantou o cartão e o abriu com uma mão hesitante.

_Beleza é insuportável, impulsiona-nos para o desespero, oferecendo para nós um minuto para vislumbrar uma eternidade que gostaríamos de estender por um longo tempo. – Albert Camus_

"Sara?" Sua mãe a perguntou depois e alguns minutos de silêncio. "Está tudo bem?"

Ela pôs o cartão dentro do seu bolso e virou o rosto para a sua mãe. "Você pode olhar a Cassie? Eu preciso..." Ela se dirigiu para a escadaria. Quando Laura viu Sara já estava no topo da escada.

Estava entre a confusão, raiva, esperança e tristeza, Sara se recolheu para o seu quarto que ela dividia com Nick. Ela sentou no canto da cama e mordiscou a unha de seu polegar dando a impressão ser uma eternidade. Finalmente, quando ela não pode deixar seus pensamentos longe, ela pegou o telefone e discou para informações.

"Que cidade e estado?"

"Knoxville, Tennessee."

"Para onde ligar?"

"Universidade do Tennessee, departamente de Antropologia".

"Um momento, por favor".

Sara levantou o seu calcanhar do chão rapidamente até ela ser atendida. "Obrigada por ligar para o departamento de Antropologia da UT Knoxville. Sou Donna-Sue. Como posso ajudá-la?"

"É… hum… quais são os horários de Gil Grissom no escritório?"

"Eu acho que ele está lá neste momento. Ela acabou de passar direto há um minuto. Você gostaria que eu transferisse a ligação?"

Sara concordou. "Sim. Por favor".

Um outro segundo se passou. O telefone tocou duas vezes antes de ser atendido. "Escritório do Dr. Grissom, Reese falando".

Sara congelou, tudo o que ela pode continuar a fazer era respirar.

"Alô?" A voz familiar continuou. "Tem alguém aí?"

Ela encontrou sua própria voz eventual. "Sim. Dr. Grissom está disponível?"

"Um segundo". A garota na outra linha baixou o telefone, mas não cobriu o bocal o suficiente. Sara pode ouvi-la claramente. "Gil, telefone para você".

O telefone foi transferido de mãos. "Grissom".

Surpreendeu-a como as palavras vieram fácies. "Ela ainda não se formou?"

"Sara". Ele limpou sua garganta. "Oi. Olá. Isto é… inesperado".

Ela balançou a cabeça para ele, mesmo ele não podendo ver. "Sério? Você pensou que poderia mandar aquela planta com um cartão e não receber uma ligação?"

Ele não disse nada por um minuto. "Eu estava pensando em você. E a próxima coisa que fiz, foi mandá-la".

"Você não quer dizer… mas você tornou as coisas realmente difíceis".

"Eu sei, querida". Deu um aperto no coração dela ao ouvir aquela palavra. Vestígio para a sua dor, Grissom continuou. "É final de semana. Depois disso, eu tenho um tempo de férias". Ele pausou. "Se eu for para a cidade, você poderia…"

Sara esperou ele terminar a frase. Mas ele deixou assim, relutante e incapaz de resolver a barreira entre eles. O que ela entendeu, o que ele estava dizendo... era que ele estava indo vê-la.

"Me ligue quando você chegar". Ela finalmente disse. "Temos que ir lá". Antes de desligar, Sara acrescentou. "Ah! E diga para Reese que eu disse olá. Já faz um tempo que a gente não se fala".

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Agosto de 2006

"_Você estava tão errado. Eu perdi você por um dia"._

_Rindo, ele beijou a testa dela. "Esta é a melhor parte de ir para longe. Reunião do sexo"._

_Ela o abordou no minuto que ele pôs o pé em casa. De fato, a mala dele ainda estava no chão. Embora ele tenha chegado uma hora atrás, aquelas tinham sido as primeiras palavras deles._

_Sara aninhou sua bochecha contra o ombro de Grissom, como um canto que um felino usa para tirar uma soneca. "Sentiu a minha falta?"_

"_É claro". Ele mudou de posição ligeiramente. "Também eu senti falta de como é sentir minhas pernas"._

"_Você sempre diz isso", ela riu. "No final sempre volta a sentir"._

_Grissom sorriu. "Bem, eu sempre fico pasmo com o que você faz comigo"._

_O tempo passou enquanto eles descansavam um no braço do outro, trocando de vez em quando beijos. Finalmente, Sara não deixou parar os beijos. Eles estavam correndo em direção à outra hora de nenhuma comunicação verbal quando o celular dele tocou._

"_Uh-uh", Sara protestou quando ele se moveu para responder o chamado. Ela impulsionou uma perna sobre o quadril dele, subindo em cima dele. "Quem for que seja…" Ela beijou ele. "... pode esperar"._

"_Querida... qual é". Ele gentilmente pegou a cintura dela e a impulsionou para tirá-la de cima dele. "Só vai demorar um segundo"._

_Sara suspirou, mas ela voltou para os travesseiros enquanto ele recuperava as calças dele do chão e pegou o celular.__"Grissom". Ele sentou na borda da cama. "Alô". Um momento se passou."Não… bem, sim, mas está tudo certo"._

_Rastejando sobre a cama, Sara parou atrás dele e atacou o pescoço dele com os lábios, quase fazendo deixando cair o celular fora do alcance dele._

_Grissom levou o aparelho para a outra orelha, mantendo no lugar com o seu ombro enquanto ele colocava a calça. "Black certamente é um bom ponto de partida", ele disse em resposta para o que for que a pessoa no outro lado da linha disse para ele. "Mas se você precisa saber mais, eu recomendo a leitura do papel de Fuentes"._

_Sara mordiscou a orelha livre dele antes de sussurrar nela, detalhando exatamente o que ela faria se ele desligasse._

_Embora ele tenha hesitado por um segundo, Grissom a respondeu só tirando os braços dela gentilmente e se levantar."Ah, mas tenha cuidado para não confundir longevidade com experiência, Reese. Black pode ser mais velho do que as montanhas, mas Fuentes tem mesmo explorado eles". Ele saiu do quarto, rindo em resposta da sua piada._

_Um balde de água fria havia sido jogado nela, abandonando-a nua e fria no meio da cama. Ela pegou a ponta do lençol e puxou até o seu peito._

_Ele voltou para o quarto dez minutos depois. Sara se distanciou dele quando ele tentou voltar para onde tinham parado._

_Isso deve ter chocado-o. "Desculpe, querida"._

_Ela ficou virada para a parede. Ele queria perguntar para ele por quê... ele havia feito alguma coisa para ter que se desculpar? Mas ela não conseguiu fazer sua boca formar as palavras. E ela não estava inteiramente certa em querer ouvir a resposta dele, de qualquer maneira._

_O silencio dela o instigou beijar o ombro dela com carinho até que ela o deixou envolvê-la com os braços._

"_Você sabe que eu não resisto uma oportunidade em introduzir Fuentes para uma mente em expansão", Grissom disse, repousando o seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela._

"_Sim". Sara fechou bem os seus olhos, bloqueando de suas memórias, assim como as dúvidas que começaram a fincar nela. "Eu lembro"._

Laura estava brincando de _'adoletá'_ ¹ com Cassie quando Sara veio para o andar de baixo para começar o seu dia. Ela dormiu quase seis horas, que Laura aprendeu a aceitar que é o começo de um bom dia para sua filha.

Ao invés de ir direto para a jarra de café, Sara se juntou a elas no tapete. Cassie foi para os braços de Sara e ela alegre levantou a menina até seu colo.

"Bola", Cassie disse para sua mãe. "Bola!"

"O quê, amor?" Sara perguntou.

Laura pegou uma bola de plástico azul. "Bola!" Cassie repetiu, batendo palmas com suas mãozinhas.

"Ela vem dizendo isso à manhã toda", Laura a informou.

"Nick comprou isto para ela", Sara disse com uma voz suave. "Ele disse... que ela podia ser uma donzela como a natureza destina ela ser, mas todo filho seu vai aprender a jogar uma bola curva².

Dando a bola para Cassie, Laura sorriu. "Eu queria ter visto ele com ela. Aposto que ele... era um ótimo pai".

Sara concordou distraída, como ela estivesse pensando sobre outra coisa. "No armário a esquerda da TV... tem alguns DVDs". Ela olhou para a sua filha roer um lado do brinquedo. "Estou evitando-os há... sete semanas. Talvez não deveria ver mais".

Laura hesitou um segundo antes de se levantar. Ela selecionou um DVD qualquer e apertou o play".

"Piquenique da policia no Lago Mead", Sara disse quando começou. Ela soltou uma respiração fraca. "Deus, não foi há um ano, mas sinto que parece que passou cem anos".

Na tela da televisão, a câmera rodeou o lago até o seu operador encontrar o seu alvo.

"Sorria Nicky!" A voz de Sara estava alta demais por causa da proximidade ao microfone.

Ele estava usando um boné preto e óculos de sol, e a única coisa que o diferenciava aos outros policiais que estava bem atrás dele era o bebê em seus braços. Cassie estava dormindo em seu ombro, o chapéu rosa que ela suava para não pegar sol estava inclinado, revelando um pouco o cabelo castanho escuro que estavam crescendo encaracolado.

_Quando ele falou, sua voz se perdeu pela distancia entre eles.__"O quê?" Sara disse.__Ela começou a andar em direção a ele, a câmera balançava a cada passo._

_Uma vez que ela estava perto o suficiente, Nick cobriu a lente da câmera com sua mão. "Você é uma ameaça com essa coisa".__Ele riu._

Laura olhou para sua filha. Os olhos dela estavam fixos em Nick quando ele removeu a mão e ficou enquadrado no vídeo.

"O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro", Sara disse par ele. "Filme por filme".

Ele virou a cabeça, mostrando o seu melhor perfil. "Só tenha certeza de pegar o meu melhor ângulo".

"_Você está se divertindo, sr. Streisand?" ela perguntou._

"_Certo", ele respondeu. "É quente aqui fora como o inferno, mas a comida é boa.__A cerveja é boa". Ele piscou para ela.__"E se você tirar a sua camisa, a vista será boa, também"._

"Ninguém quer que eu coloque a estação de leite a mostra", ela rebateu. Nick balançou a sua cabeça, concordando. "Você quer que eu segure ela?"

_Ele olhou sua filha por um segundo. "Não". Ele beijou a testa dela e ajustou o chapéu.__"Ela vai querer comer daqui a pouco". Seu sorriso foi bem maquiavélico. "Então eu vou ter a minha vista"._

Sara olhou para longe da tela. "Por favor, desligue".

Laura pegou o controle remoto e deu pause no DVD. A sala de estar ficou em silencio por um tempo, salvo a Cassie repetindo a nova palavra.

"Você está bem?" Laura disse finalmente.

Balançando a cabeça, Sara olhou para sua filha. "Não, não estou".

Imediatamente, a preocupação maternal surgiu. "O que há de errado?"

"Eu pensei que eu estava só... estressada. Ou me deprimindo com alguma coisa. Eu tendo me cuidar melhor. Mas não consigo".

"Sara?" Não havia muitas peças, mas ela rapidamente as juntou. "Tem certeza?"

Sara concordou. "Isto deve ter começado exatamente depois dele…" Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para sua mãe. "É o seu presente de despedida".

"Oh, querida". Laura cobriu sua boca com uma mão, ela sentiu que poderia falar novamente. "Isto é maravilhoso".

O queixo de Sara tremeu e duas lágrimas derramaram em sua face. "Sim?"

Laura concordou firmemente, mesmo através de suas próprias lágrimas. "Sim, é sim".

A sua filha olhou novamente para o sorriso congelado de Nick. "Ele deve estar na lua por causa disso".

"E… porque você não está?"

"Eu não sei se estou". Ela enxugou suas bochechas molhas. "Só você pra entender, eu estou lhe dando melhor com essa situação do que da última vez que tive um sinal positivo naquele estúpido bastão".

Laura segurou a sua língua. Não estava no seu lugar para salientar que isso pode ser verdade porque não havia qualquer duvida de quem era o pai.

Mas ela estudou o rosto de sua filha, ela queria saber se Sara tinha duvidas. Talvez a duvida mantém a esperança viva.

**TBC**

¹. a frase fala a respeito de uma brincadeira chamada patty-cake, achei um vídeo no youtube e eu lembrei que já brinquei disso, porém não lembro de jeito algum o nome, então pus o adoletá, porque é o que mais se assemelha.

². refere-se a uma jogada de baseball que o arremessador faz.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Agosto de 2006

"_Você estava tão errado. Eu perdi você por um dia"._

_Rindo, ele beijou a testa dela. "Esta é a melhor parte de ir para longe. Reunião do sexo"._

_Ela o abordou no minuto que ele pôs o pé em casa. De fato, a mala dele ainda estava no chão. Embora ele tenha chegado uma hora atrás, aquelas tinham sido as primeiras palavras deles._

_Sara aninhou sua bochecha contra o ombro de Grissom, como um canto que um felino usa para tirar uma soneca. "Sentiu a minha falta?"_

"_É claro". Ele mudou de posição ligeiramente. "Também eu senti falta de como é sentir minhas pernas"._

"_Você sempre diz isso", ela riu. "No final sempre volta a sentir"._

_Grissom sorriu. "Bem, eu sempre fico pasmo com o que você faz comigo"._

_O tempo passou enquanto eles descansavam um no braço do outro, trocando de vez em quando beijos. Finalmente, Sara não deixou parar os beijos. Eles estavam correndo em direção à outra hora de nenhuma comunicação verbal quando o celular dele tocou._

"_Uh-uh", Sara protestou quando ele se moveu para responder o chamado. Ela impulsionou uma perna sobre o quadril dele, subindo em cima dele. "Quem for que seja…" Ela beijou ele. "... pode esperar"._

"_Querida... qual é". Ele gentilmente pegou a cintura dela e a impulsionou para tirá-la de cima dele. "Só vai demorar um segundo"._

_Sara suspirou, mas ela voltou para os travesseiros enquanto ele recuperava as calças dele do chão e pegou o celular.__"Grissom". Ele sentou na borda da cama. "Alô". Um momento se passou."Não… bem, sim, mas está tudo certo"._

_Rastejando sobre a cama, Sara parou atrás dele e atacou o pescoço dele com os lábios, quase fazendo deixando cair o celular fora do alcance dele._

_Grissom levou o aparelho para a outra orelha, mantendo no lugar com o seu ombro enquanto ele colocava a calça. "Black certamente é um bom ponto de partida", ele disse em resposta para o que for que a pessoa no outro lado da linha disse para ele. "Mas se você precisa saber mais, eu recomendo a leitura do papel de Fuentes"._

_Sara mordiscou a orelha livre dele antes de sussurrar nela, detalhando exatamente o que ela faria se ele desligasse._

_Embora ele tenha hesitado por um segundo, Grissom a respondeu só tirando os braços dela gentilmente e se levantar."Ah, mas tenha cuidado para não confundir longevidade com experiência, Reese. Black pode ser mais velho do que as montanhas, mas Fuentes tem mesmo explorado eles". Ele saiu do quarto, rindo em resposta da sua piada._

_Um balde de água fria havia sido jogado nela, abandonando-a nua e fria no meio da cama. Ela pegou a ponta do lençol e puxou até o seu peito._

_Ele voltou para o quarto dez minutos depois. Sara se distanciou dele quando ele tentou voltar para onde tinham parado._

_Isso deve ter chocado-o. "Desculpe, querida"._

_Ela ficou virada para a parede. Ele queria perguntar para ele por quê... ele havia feito alguma coisa para ter que se desculpar? Mas ela não conseguiu fazer sua boca formar as palavras. E ela não estava inteiramente certa em querer ouvir a resposta dele, de qualquer maneira._

_O silencio dela o instigou beijar o ombro dela com carinho até que ela o deixou envolvê-la com os braços._

"_Você sabe que eu não resisto uma oportunidade em introduzir Fuentes para uma mente em expansão", Grissom disse, repousando o seu queixo no topo da cabeça dela._

"_Sim". Sara fechou bem os seus olhos, bloqueando de suas memórias, assim como as dúvidas que começaram a fincar nela. "Eu lembro"._

Laura estava brincando de _'adoletá'_ ¹ com Cassie quando Sara veio para o andar de baixo para começar o seu dia. Ela dormiu quase seis horas, que Laura aprendeu a aceitar que é o começo de um bom dia para sua filha.

Ao invés de ir direto para a jarra de café, Sara se juntou a elas no tapete. Cassie foi para os braços de Sara e ela alegre levantou a menina até seu colo.

"Bola", Cassie disse para sua mãe. "Bola!"

"O quê, amor?" Sara perguntou.

Laura pegou uma bola de plástico azul. "Bola!" Cassie repetiu, batendo palmas com suas mãozinhas.

"Ela vem dizendo isso à manhã toda", Laura a informou.

"Nick comprou isto para ela", Sara disse com uma voz suave. "Ele disse... que ela podia ser uma donzela como a natureza destina ela ser, mas todo filho seu vai aprender a jogar uma bola curva².

Dando a bola para Cassie, Laura sorriu. "Eu queria ter visto ele com ela. Aposto que ele... era um ótimo pai".

Sara concordou distraída, como ela estivesse pensando sobre outra coisa. "No armário a esquerda da TV... tem alguns DVDs". Ela olhou para a sua filha roer um lado do brinquedo. "Estou evitando-os há... sete semanas. Talvez não deveria ver mais".

Laura hesitou um segundo antes de se levantar. Ela selecionou um DVD qualquer e apertou o play".

"Piquenique da policia no Lago Mead", Sara disse quando começou. Ela soltou uma respiração fraca. "Deus, não foi há um ano, mas sinto que parece que passou cem anos".

Na tela da televisão, a câmera rodeou o lago até o seu operador encontrar o seu alvo.

"Sorria Nicky!" A voz de Sara estava alta demais por causa da proximidade ao microfone.

Ele estava usando um boné preto e óculos de sol, e a única coisa que o diferenciava aos outros policiais que estava bem atrás dele era o bebê em seus braços. Cassie estava dormindo em seu ombro, o chapéu rosa que ela suava para não pegar sol estava inclinado, revelando um pouco o cabelo castanho escuro que estavam crescendo encaracolado.

_Quando ele falou, sua voz se perdeu pela distancia entre eles.__"O quê?" Sara disse.__Ela começou a andar em direção a ele, a câmera balançava a cada passo._

_Uma vez que ela estava perto o suficiente, Nick cobriu a lente da câmera com sua mão. "Você é uma ameaça com essa coisa".__Ele riu._

Laura olhou para sua filha. Os olhos dela estavam fixos em Nick quando ele removeu a mão e ficou enquadrado no vídeo.

"O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro", Sara disse par ele. "Filme por filme".

Ele virou a cabeça, mostrando o seu melhor perfil. "Só tenha certeza de pegar o meu melhor ângulo".

"_Você está se divertindo, sr. Streisand?" ela perguntou._

"_Certo", ele respondeu. "É quente aqui fora como o inferno, mas a comida é boa.__A cerveja é boa". Ele piscou para ela.__"E se você tirar a sua camisa, a vista será boa, também"._

"Ninguém quer que eu coloque a estação de leite a mostra", ela rebateu. Nick balançou a sua cabeça, concordando. "Você quer que eu segure ela?"

_Ele olhou sua filha por um segundo. "Não". Ele beijou a testa dela e ajustou o chapéu.__"Ela vai querer comer daqui a pouco". Seu sorriso foi bem maquiavélico. "Então eu vou ter a minha vista"._

Sara olhou para longe da tela. "Por favor, desligue".

Laura pegou o controle remoto e deu pause no DVD. A sala de estar ficou em silencio por um tempo, salvo a Cassie repetindo a nova palavra.

"Você está bem?" Laura disse finalmente.

Balançando a cabeça, Sara olhou para sua filha. "Não, não estou".

Imediatamente, a preocupação maternal surgiu. "O que há de errado?"

"Eu pensei que eu estava só... estressada. Ou me deprimindo com alguma coisa. Eu tendo me cuidar melhor. Mas não consigo".

"Sara?" Não havia muitas peças, mas ela rapidamente as juntou. "Tem certeza?"

Sara concordou. "Isto deve ter começado exatamente depois dele…" Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para sua mãe. "É o seu presente de despedida".

"Oh, querida". Laura cobriu sua boca com uma mão, ela sentiu que poderia falar novamente. "Isto é maravilhoso".

O queixo de Sara tremeu e duas lágrimas derramaram em sua face. "Sim?"

Laura concordou firmemente, mesmo através de suas próprias lágrimas. "Sim, é sim".

A sua filha olhou novamente para o sorriso congelado de Nick. "Ele deve estar na lua por causa disso".

"E… porque você não está?"

"Eu não sei se estou". Ela enxugou suas bochechas molhas. "Só você pra entender, eu estou lhe dando melhor com essa situação do que da última vez que tive um sinal positivo naquele estúpido bastão".

Laura segurou a sua língua. Não estava no seu lugar para salientar que isso pode ser verdade porque não havia qualquer duvida de quem era o pai.

Mas ela estudou o rosto de sua filha, ela queria saber se Sara tinha duvidas. Talvez a duvida mantém a esperança viva.

**TBC**

¹. a frase fala a respeito de uma brincadeira chamada patty-cake, achei um vídeo no youtube e eu lembrei que já brinquei disso, porém não lembro de jeito algum o nome, então pus o adoletá, porque é o que mais se assemelha.

². refere-se a uma jogada de baseball que o arremessador faz.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

**Junho de 1994**

"_Hey, Laura. O nome da sua filha é Sara, certo?"_

_Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente. Infelizmente, também a sua mão, em que estava segurando um ferro quente para tentar fazer cachos no cabelo da sra. Johanssen._

"_Ow!" A cliente protestou quando ela puxou o seu cabelo._

"_Perdão", Laura se desculpou indiferente. Ela desenrolou o cacho e voltou sua atenção para sua colega, Anna, ao seu lado.__"Sim, Sara. Minha filha.__Por quê?"_

"_Bem…" Anna pôs um pouco de creme de cabelo nas suas mãos. "Minha melhor amiga Meredith está namorando este cara, Jason, que acabou de se formar em Berkeley. Eles já estão juntos por um mês ou mais, mas já é sério". Ela começou a passar o creme no cabelo da cliente com os dedos. "Eles conversaram numa noite sobre 'quem foi a ultima pessoa que você namorou', e a resposta dele foi uma garota chamada Sara Sidle que ele conheceu na faculdade"._

"_Minha Sara foi para Harvard"._

"_Sim, eu lembro que você falou isso. Mas Sara Sidle não é um nome comum. Não como Jennifer Smith ou outro nome. Meredith também me disse que o Jason falou que a ex-namorada tinha se mudado de volta para a costa oeste. E isto me fez pensar, você sabia?"_

_Laura separou outro cacho da sra. Johanssen, mas sua mente não estava no trabalho. "Ele disse mais alguma coisa sobre ela?"_

"_Meredith gosta de saber de todos os detalhes", Ana disse zombando. "Pessoalmente, eu queria saber o mínimo possível sobre as exs do meu namorado. Mas ela diz que gosta de saber o que ela tem de parecido. De acordo com ela, esta Sara é alta… Meredith gostou por que ela é pequena. Ele não diria que ela era bonita, isso significa que ela é. E ela é inteligente... e se formou com a melhor da classe"._

"_Ela se formou em quê?" Laura perguntou ansiosa._

"_Ah… em alguma ciência, acho. Não sei. Eles terminaram porque ela queria fazer uma pós-graduação.__E ele estava totalmente interessado em ficar. Bom para Meredith que foi a próxima, certo?" Anna tagarelou. "Eu juro!__Porque minha sorte não pode ser boa assim? Um rapaz inteligente pronto para se comprometer? E que não é gay? Há quantos desses?"_

_Laura parou de escutar. Ela engoliu a saliva pesadamente, e disse para sua cliente. "Eu já volto"._

_Os fundos do salão cheirava a tintura de cabelo e acetona, mas ela respirou devagar até seu pulso desacelerar._

_Embora ela não falar com sua filha há cinco anos, ela manteve contato com Lucinda por dois anos. A ultima vez que Sara tinha entrado em contato com sua assistente-social, foi antes dela se mudar do dormitório para um apartamento, só para dizer que estava indo bem. Nada mais do que isso, mas Laura captou essa pequena informação como se ela fez de tudo para os seus filhos._

_Enquanto Sara estava indo bem em Harvard, Adam teve uma overdose em heroína num quarto de motel em Phoenix. Ela não tinha como contatar Sara para informá-la._

_Mas agora ela estava de volta à Califórnia.__Ainda que...__Sara não tinha feito nada para encontrá-la. Há coisa que ela precisa falar com sua filha, queria falar para ela… precisava que ela entendesse._

_O agente da condicional tinha considerado uma segunda chance para ela. Poderia sua filha fazer o mesmo?_

_De volta ao salão, Anna estava ainda falando em pegar um homem qualificado perto de São Francisco. Laura respirou fundo mais uma vez e retornou para a sra. Johanssen._

_Ela pegou o ferro para fazer os cachos e disse, num tom indiferente em que ela conseguiu administrar, "Você pode perguntar para a Meredith se o Jason tem o endereço e o número do telefone da Sara?"_

_O olhar que Anna deu era de compaixão, algo que ela mal pode percebeu da garota de 22 anos. "Claro"._

_Uma semana depois, ela tinha o número do telefone de Sara em Berkeley. Mas toda vez que ela tentava discar, ela congelava. A voz de Sara ainda ecoava em sua cabeça._

_Me deixa em paz..._

_Ela nunca fez a ligação._

Sara sabia quem era ele antes mesmo de ser respondida. Ela culpava um tipo de sexto sentido que ela só dotava quando ele estava preocupado.

"Você está aqui", ela disse, desnecessariamente.

"Estou aqui", ele respondeu. "Chamando um táxi enquanto nos falamos".

Ela pos uma mão por cima do estomago por de repente ficar enjoada. "Em qual hotel você vai ficar?"

"Chez Willows". Ele explicou, "Catherine me ofereceu o quarto de hospede e eu aceitei".

Surpreendida pelo seu próprio sorriso, Sara concordou. "Certo. Bem, eu tenho certeza que ela tem algum plano para você... almoço tarde... jantar cedo".

"Tenho certeza que não. Eu só falei com ela e ela ainda está no tribunal". Houve uma longa pausa. "Eu quero ver você, Sara".

Ela era fraca. Ela sempre foi.

Uma hora depois ela estava sentada na sua mesa de sempre no restaurante de sempre desesperada por uma xícara de café para acalmar os seus nervos. Suas mãos balançaram, ela pegou um pacote de açúcar e rolou entre seus dedos.

"Sara".

Ela deixou cair o açúcar e olhou para cima. Oh, aquele rosto... aquele maldito rosto.

Grissom foi até a mesa. Ele vestia uma camiseta azul royal... ele lembrou que ela comprou esta para ele certa vez?

"Você deixou a barba crescer novamente". De todas as coisas que ela poderia dizer para ele depois de dois anos, ela escolheu isso. Ela podia ter batido em si mesma.

Ele correu sua mão por de baixo de seu queixo. "Você sempre gostou".

"Isto faz você parecer diferente". Sara balançou sua cabeça. "Eu nunca entendi porque você a raspava". Aquilo era uma mentira. Ela tinha suas dúvidas.

"Tennessee é muito fria". Grissom disse, concordando quando a garçonete apareceu com a jarra de café. Ela encheu a xícara e partiu. "A barba proporciona isolamento".

"Conveniente". Eles ficaram quietos por um tempo até Grissom tomar um gole do café. Sara se esforçou para se manter focada na mesa entre eles. Ela não queria estudá-lo e ela não queria saber se ele estava a estudando. "Quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui?"

"Por um tempo. Sara… eu não te disse pelo telefone". Ele hesitou. "Eu sinto muito pelo Nick".

O coração e o estomago dela se reviram juntos. "Obrigada".

"Ele me ligou há alguns meses".

"O quê?" Eles se olharam. "Por quê?"

Grissom balançou a cabeça. "Não sei. Na verdade, eu nunca falei com ele. Ele deixou uma mensagem com a..."

"Reese", ela completou.

"Ele queria que eu retornasse a ligação. Mas não retornei". Ele olhou para longe. Por um momento, ela pensou que viu umidade nos olhos dele. "Eu vou me arrepender para sempre".

"Ele tinha os seus próprios arrependimentos", Sara sussurrou.

"E se eu conheço o Nick, ele provavelmente ligou para pedir perdão". Grissom voltou a olhá-la. Seus olhos estavam secos. "Ele não fez nada de errado".

Ela concordou. "No tiroteio da nossa relação, ele era o espectador inocente".

Uma outra longa pausa os importunou. "Eu tento não pensar muito sobre aquele tempo", ele finalmente disse.

"Eu penso todos os dias".

A garçonete reapareceu. "Eu posso trazer para vocês algo mais do que café?".

Grissom balançou a cabeça, mas Sara pediu um prato de batata frita.

"Fritas?" ele perguntou um momento depois.

"Se vamos começar a falar sério, eu preciso de um estomago cheio".

Ele sorriu triste. "Nós não precisamos repetir tudo se você não querer".

"Eu nunca fui muito boa em lidar com o meu passado". Sara passou a mão na parte de trás de seu pescoço. "Então minha mãe se mudou".

"Como está indo?"

Ela pensou antes de responder. "Melhor do que eu esperava. Então, se eu posso enfrentar esses demônios... eu poderia enfrentar estes".

Grissom limpou a sua garganta. "Eu já fui chamado de várias coisa, demônio é a primeira vez".

"Talvez está não é a palavra certa". Sara fechou os seus olhos fortemente para as lágrimas não escaparem. "Desculpe".

"Querida…" Ele disse como na primeira vez que ela ouviu… suave, baixo e sem pensar no que poderia fazer nela.

Mais tarde, ela teria que culpar sua resposta aos hormônios. "Eu esqueci de como conversar com você! É como... você ser um estranho sentado na minha frente!". Quando ela abriu os olhos, as lagrimas correram livres sobre seu rosto. "Eu odeio! Odeio que eu tenho a maior parte da culpa por isto!". Com raiva, ela enxugou com as costas das mãos o seu rosto. "Eu sei desde que tinha 13 anos que uma noite... um ato... podia arruinar vidas. Eu só nunca pensei em ser responsável por..."

A mão dele cobriu as dela. "Você não arruinou. Não inteiramente!"

Devagar, Sara virou sua mão até sua palma da mão tocá-lo. "Eu não tenho direito de perguntar isto". Grissom esperou ela continuar. "Eu tenho pensado sobre... o passado toda vez que vejo a minha filha". Ela olhou direto nos olhos dele. "Como você não pensa nisso toda vez que você olha..."

Ele esperou novamente, mas ela não terminou o pensamento. A garçonete chegou com as fritas, depositando o prato sem muito cuidado. Era como uma parede caindo entre eles.

Grissom puxou sua mão. "Melhor comer antes que esfrie".

Sara mordeu uma frita, mas tinha gosto parecido de papelão. A mão dela ainda estava quente.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

**Outubro de 2006**

"_Então, você nunca vai me dizer com que você está saindo?"_

_Sara bebeu muito rápido. As bolhas da cerveja invadiram a parte de trás de sua garganta, fazendo ela ficar um longo minuto tossindo. Nick riu e delicadamente bateu nas costas dela algumas vezes até ela poder falar. "O que faz você pensar que estou saindo com alguém?" Ela respirou com dificuldade._

"_É só impressão minha". Ele bebeu um gole de sua cerveja, era a terceira que eles tomavam. "Fazia tempo que nós não ficávamos juntos na nossa noite de folga.__Eu percebi que está com uma indisposição diferente .__Então... quem é ele?"_

_Enquanto ela limpava sua garganta, ela teve um momento para considerar a resposta.__No final, decidiu evitar a pergunta.__"Não diga que você sentiu minha falta, Nicky", Sara disse, dando-o um empurrão de brincadeira._

_Em vez de rir ou devolver o gesto, Nick de repente ficou imóvel.__"Sério.__Qual é o nome dele?" Enquanto ela olhava para longe, ele a pressionou. "Você está saindo com alguém, certo?"_

_Pela razão de estar tomando a terceira cerveja, ela levantou seus ombros e pôs seus pés em cima da poltrona. "Não oficialmente"._

"_Como isso funciona?"_

_Sara arrancou o rotulo da cerveja. "Apenas como se parece"._

"_Certo". Nick tomou um gole e pensou.__"Então, quem você está não oficialmente saindo?"_

_Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "O que estão dizendo sobre a minha vida amorosa?"_

"_Eu não sei. É só que…"__Ele hesitou. "Você estava feliz por um tempo.__Depois… você voltou a ficar triste. Eu preciso saber o nome desse cara que está brincando com o coração da minha amiga"._

_A sala do apartamento dela de repente ficou muito silenciosa. Tanto que ela estava com medo de Nick ouvir como o coração dela estava batendo rápido. Dizer o que você quer saber sobre ele, mas ele tinha alguns bons instintos._

_Ela estava infeliz. Grissom estava em Nova Orleans de novo.__Ele era para ter ligado para ela há duas horas. O telefone dela não tocou ainda. De fato, esta era uma das razões dela convidar Nick para tomar algumas cervejas para distraí-la, e impedindo ela de ligar para ele como uma dona-de-casa resmungona. Ela tinha orgulho, depois de tudo._

"_Ninguém está brincando com o meu coração", ela disse calmamente._

"_Que bom". O braço dele estava sobre o encosto da poltrona.__Agora ele o levantou e passou a sua mão por de baixo do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. "Porque eu realmente quero te beija nesse momento, Sara"._

_Ela devia estar ainda em choque. Era a única explicação, quando ele se inclinou e tocou os seus lábios com os dela, e ela não o impediu. Quando ele ficou por cima dela, ela não o impediu. Quando o beijo se tornou mais intenso, ela pode sentir o gosto da cerveja na língua dele, ela não o impediu._

_Mas quando os dedos dele desceram até a lado da camiseta dela, Sara parou o beijo com falta de ar. "Nick! Eu não posso!"_

_Ele recuou rápidamente. "Oh, Sara!__Desculpe. Eu pensei…"_

_Ela balançou a cabeça rápido, lutando para sair de baixo dele. "Eu tenho que... ir. Eu preciso..." Ela se levantou com as pernas tremulas. "Eu já volto"._

_Sara foi para o seu quarto, fechando a porta antes que o fracasso se volte contra ela. Sentindo-se como Hester Prynne, Anna Karenina, Madame Bovary, ela pos sua mão sobre a boca._

_Tinha sido tão diferente. Enquanto Grissom tinha uma carne confortável, Nick tinha músculos e força. Grissom deixava-a iniciar, fazendo ela tomar o controle.__Nick tinha beijado ela como um homem faminto.__Deus perdoe ela... ela não tinha detestado._

_Isto era um dano irreparável, ela disse para si mesma. Foi um momento de descuido entre velhos amigos que beberam demais e que provavelmente estavam ambos solitários. Grissom nunca vai precisar saber._

_Ainda assim, ela se encontrou discando no seu celular um momento depois. Ele não precisava saber, mas ela precisava ouvir a voz dele._

_Tocou duas vezes. Sara estava preste a desligar, não queria deixar uma mensagem de voz com sua recente insegurança. Mas depois, alguém respondeu._

"_Telefone do dr. Grissom"._

_A voz era jovem. Feminina.__Com um sotaque do sul. Sara olhou para o relógio. Já era mais de onze horas da noite em Las Vegas, sendo uma hora em Nova Orleans.__E... ele não estava sozinho._

"_Onde está ele?" Sara falou sem pensar, sua mente estava indo para lugares que ele não queria ir._

"_Desculpe. Ele acabou de dormir"._

_O estomago dela se revirou. "Quem é você?", ela sussurrou._

"_Eu sou Reese. Uma das alunas dele.__E quem é você?" Ela hesitou como se estivesse checando o numero.__"Sara?__Você é a Sara que trabalha com ele? Se for por algo sobre um caso ou algo do tipo, eu posso acordá-lo"._

"_Não é nada disso", ela ouviu si mesma repetindo. Um gosto amargo estava em sua garganta. "Aparentemente"._

"_Certo.__Bem, se você quiser, eu darei a mensagem quando ele…"_

_Sara desligou o telefone.__Ela ficou parada como parecesse uma vida inteira._

_Ela especulava há semanas. Considerando as possibilidades.__Preocupando-se em pular as conclusões. E concluiu que ela confiava nele.__Ela mesma repreendeu suas dúvidas. Ela o amava. Ele era tudo para ela. Certamente… ela era tudo para ele.__Certo?_

"_Que tolos são esses mortais", ela murmurou junto com a primeira e única lagrima que correu sobre seu rosto._

_Como ele ousa fazer ela tão feliz... só para virá-la ao contrário e jogar fora cada pedacinho?__E para quê?__Uma mulher mais jovem._

_Bem… ele não era nada coerente._

_Houve uma batida na porta do quarto dela.__"Sara?" Quando ela não respondeu, a batida na porta ficou mais forte. Nick empurrou e abriu um pouco. "Você está bem?" Ele suspirou. "Desculpe. Eu juro que não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Certo… é mentira.__Eu sei o que me deu". Ele abriu a porta mais um pouco. "Podemos falar sobre isso"._

_Ela se levantou e andou até a porta, puxando e abrindo-a toda. Uma preocupação passou pelo rosto de Nick. Mas não tinha um traço de remorso._

"_Porque você me beijou?", ela perguntou._

"_Porque… eu tomei três cervejas com o estômago vazio?"_

_A testa dela franziu. "Só isso?"_

_Nick balaçou a cabeça. "Não. Sara…" Ele sorriu com ternura.__"Você é uma em um milhão. Qualquer cara que não te beijar enquanto ele estiver sóbrio, é um idiota"._

_Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela. Ela não podia acreditar... mas estava sorrindo.__"Verdade?"_

"_Verdade. E eu odeio dizer para você, ultimamente faço tudo para fingir que você é só uma amiga, como Warrick ou..."_

_Ele foi cortado por Sara pegando a camiseta dele e o puxando para dentro do quarto. As bocas deles se encontraram e se fundiram._

_Quando ela sentiu a cama contra a parte de trás de seus joelhos, ela se perguntou se Grissom pensou sobre ela quando ele estava com Reese. Mas um momento depois, o rosto dele desapareceu. Ela fez uma escolha._

_Agora ela estava fazendo as suas._

Laura tentou não mostrar que ficou surpresa quando Sara convidou Grissom para jantar. Mas ela não conseguiu não perguntar um ou duas perguntas enquanto ela descascava as batatas.

"Cassie também foi convidada ou eu devo colocá-la na cama cedo?"

Sara estava fatiando os legumes para por dentro de um guisado¹. "Eu estou esperando ver quanto tempo leva para ela dormir".

"Ele nunca conheceu ela?"

A filha dela parou de cortar as abobrinhas. "Ele foi embora antes dela nascer".

Laura concordou, alcançando outra batata. "E ele não tem idéia que ela pode ser filha dele?"

"Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso", Sara disse com um pouco de irritação. Um momento depois, ela suspirou. "Desculpe. Eu estou… sem paciência".

"Só mais uma pergunta. Por que você o convidou?" A filha dela não disse nada, mas aumentou a velocidade ao cortar os legumes. "Sara, se você sente ainda alguma coisa por ele..."

"Eu não sei o que sinto ou não sinto", ela ficou brava. "Ele faz tudo ficar complicado. Com Nick, eu sempre sabia onde eu estava e onde ele estava". Ela cortou uma cenoura. "Eu esperei a minha vida inteira para ter alguma coisa estável".

"Quando você encontrou..." Laura pretendeu ficar olhando para o descascador. "... você foi feliz?"

Sara nunca respondeu. A faca escorregou e cortou o seu dedo.

No final ela cumprimentou Grissom na porta duas horas depois com um largo curativo no seu dedo machucado.

"O que aconteceu?", ele perguntou preocupado.

"Só uma lembrança do porque eu não cozinho". Sara recebeu uma garrafa de vinho que ele trouxe. "Obrigada... entre".

Quando a campainha tocou anunciando a chegada do convidado, Laura ficou na sala de estar. Cassie estava no tapete, feliz empilhando blocos de madeira e balbuciando uma canção para si mesma. Laura ouviu a conversa na porta da frente e com ansiedade, ela esperou a cena se desenvolver.

Sara levou Grissom para a sala. "Eu apresento vocês dois", ela disse friamente. "Mas eu sei que vocês já se conhecem".

Grissom estendeu sua mão para Laura. "Que bom vê-la novamente".

Cumprimentou-o como ela imaginou Jackie Collins fazendo: calmamente. "É bom te ver também".

Enquanto isto acontecia, Sara colocou o vinho em cima da mesa do café, e se agachou para pegar Cassie. "Esta, você nunca conheceu".

Ele olhou para a menina, na qual ela parou de brincar com o bloco para brincar com o colar da mãe. "Não. Não conhecia". O sorriso dele parecia forçado. "Ela é linda, Sara".

Ela concordou. "Sim". Na cozinha, um relógio despertou. "É o jantar". Sara entregou Cassie para Laura. "Eu já volto".

Deixada sozinha com Grissom, Laura limpou sua garganta. "Bem. Obrigada pelo vinho". Ele acenou com a cabeça, mas ela percebeu que os olhos dele nunca desviaram de sua neta. "É incrível como ela se parece tanto com a Sara, não é?"

"É sim", ele concordou.

"Estes grandes olhos castanhos. Eu te digo…. eles me pegaram há 37 anos e eles me pegam novamente.

Ele sentou no sofá. "Eu vejo um monte do Nick, também".

"Eu fico esperando conhecer a pessoa da família do Nick que a deu esses cachos. Digo, eles não vieram do nosso lado. Sara é abençoadas com ondas como num dia bom, mas não iguais a estas". Ela acenou para sua neta. "Ela um dia vai romper corações com esse cabelo. Isto e a covinha no queixo".

Ela não acrescentou, e provavelmente não deveria, que o pai da Sara não tinha a covinha.

Sara voltou para a sala. "O jantar está pronto. Você pode trazer ela?" Perguntou para Laura.

"Claro". Laura impulsionou sua neta para por sobre o quadril. "Vamos, amor".

Ela parou na entrada da sala de jantar e olhou para trás. Grissom ainda estava sentado, aparentemente congelado no local. Quando Sara chamou pelo nome, ele olhou para ela, espantado, confuso... e talvez um pouco amedrontado.

Foi então que Laura reparou que apesar dele manter curto, o cabelo de Grissom era cacheado. Se ela não estivesse segurando Cassie, que recentemente estava repetindo as palavras, ela se amaldiçoava em voz alta.

**TBC**

¹. **guisado**, também chamado de **fervido** ou **cozido**, é uma técnica culinária que consiste em cozinhar peixe ou carne e, por vezes, legumes com base num refogado. Geralmente o guisado é feito dentro duma panela tapada, deixando os ingredientes cozerem em lume (fogo) brando e misturarem os seus sabores.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

**Abril de 2007**

"_Você é do lado da noiva, certo?"_

_Laura olhou para cima do seu copo de champanhe vazio. O homem que perguntou ficou sentado no lado dela na igreja.__Greg Sanders, padrinho do noivo. Ela lembrava do programa._

"_Greggo". Antes de Laura poder responder, o noivo se aproximou deles, jogando um braço entorno dos ombros de Greg. "Quero que você conheça a mãe da Sara, Laura Sidle"._

"_Uau! Não me admira que você parece tão familiar. É um prazer conhecê-la, madame"._

_Laura nunca gostou de ser chamada de 'madame', mas Greg Sanders era muito encantador para ela se irritar. "Você também"._

_Nick deu umas pancadinhas no ombro de seu amigo antes de soltá-lo. "Você pode nos dar um segundo, cara?"_

"_Claro". Greg começou a caminhar. "Sra. Sidle, guarde uma dança para mim mais tarde, certo?"_

_Ela sorriu e concordou. Não importa quantos anos você tem, sendo convidada para dançar por um homem bonito poderia ser o destaque de sua noite. "Ele é um doce", ela disse._

"_Ele é um tolo, mas amamos ele." Nick deu um sorriu largo. "É claro, eu adoro praticamente tudo hoje. Mas nada tão grande como..." Seus olhos fixaram num local através do gramado._

_Laura seguiu o olhar e encontrou a sua filha._

_A noiva estava rodeada de mulheres, todas as quais estavam se revezando para tocar a barriga dela. Ela estava numa ilha de sossego num mar de pessoas que desejavam o bem dela._

"_Minhas irmãs", Nick suspirou. "Elas provavelmente vão ficar no pé dela o máximo possível, não a colocando em exposição"._

_Ela não conseguiu parar de olhar Sara. Durante toda a cerimônia, ela estava a olhando. A adolescente bonita, mas a desajeitada, desabrochou numa linda e bem sucedida mulher. Ela poderia ter perdido isso, se não fosse o homem parado próximo a ela._

"_Ela está de quantos meses?"_

_Nick olhou para sua nova esposa tempo suficiente para contemplá-la.__"Sete meses". Ele hesitouu.__"Ela quer falar com você. Ela só não sabe… como"._

"_Já é o suficiente eu estar aqui", Laura disse. "Eu não quero perturbar ela"._

_Ele riu. "Laura, uma coisa sobre a sua filha que eu aposto que não mudou nada nesses anos... foi que ela não é uma flor delicada.__Até mesmo grávida". Nick olhou na direção de Sara. "Vá recuperá-la. Confie em mim, ela irá ficar grata"._

_Enquanto ela traçava o caminho entre os convidados, Laura tentava avançar pensando no que poderia falar com Sara. Claro, ela pode dar os parabéns pelo casamento, pelo bebê e a maravilhosa vida que ela conseguiu achar, mas tudo parecia muito sentimental. Seria a primeira troca de palavras depois de dezoito anos. É necessário ter algum sentido._

_Até alcançar Sara, sua filha tinha sido autorizada a se sentar. Laura teve um segundo para estudá-la. Ela tinha decido não usar branco, e usar uma linda tonalidade de lilás. Seu cabelo estava cacheado. E embora ela parecer radiante, havia algo a mais nos olhos dela. Algo que ela não queria que ninguém percebesse._

_Ela estava olhando para a sua aliança quando Laura calmamente puxou uma cadeira próxima a ela. Sara olhou rapidamente. Ela estava assustada, mas, também, fez o seu melhor para esconder._

_Por um longo minuto, nenhuma das duas pode encontrar algo para dizer. Laura encontrou algo, qualquer coisa para quebrar aquele horrível silencio. "Amei o deu vestido"._

_Sara olhou para baixo em direção a sua barriga. "Foi o único que se ajustou"._

"_É lindo". Suas mãos estavam tremendo, então ela os deixou entre os seus joelhos. "A cerimônia... a recepção... tudo foi lindo"._

"_A mãe do Nick vai ficar feliz em ouvir isto. Ela tem talento em planejar". Sara começou a mexer na sua aliança. "Nick me disse que entrou em contato com você. Mas não achei que você viria"._

_Laura sentiu as lágrimas vindo. "Você não sabe quantas vezes eu sonhei com o dia do seu casamento. Parei de esperar em ver isto há um tempo atrás. Ele me trouxe de volta a esperança"._

"_Nick funciona num mundo preto e branco", Sara sussurrou. "Para ele... família é família e nada pode mudar isso.__Ele não cresceu na nossa casa". Uma brisa passou por elas.__"Você sabe…"_

_Ela esperou Sara continuar e quando ela não fez, Laura a estimulou. "O quê?"_

"_Eu passei mais da metade da minha vida tentando entender o que aconteceu naquela noite. Digo... eu sei o que aconteceu. Eu estava lá. Mas agora..." Sara pôs sua mão sobre sua barriga. "Tudo o que quero saber é como você pode deixar as coisas ficarem ruins. Porque eu sei agora... sempre que eu sinto ela chutar, eu sei que pararia tudo para protegê-la". Seus olhos estavam vermelhos com a acusação. "Se alguém, até mesmo quem amo, nunca vai levantar a mão para mim na frente dela, eu ficaria deslocada por um segundo. Sem desculpas, sem segunda chance"._

_Laura pressionou seus dedos nos seus lábios por um segundo. "Então… você é muito mais forte que eu era"._

"_Sara… Laura".__Nick se aproximou da mesa com receio. "Desculpe interromper, mas eu preciso roubar a minha esposa por um minuto"._

_Sara limpou a sua garganta rapidamente. "O que é?"_

_Nick ajudou a levantá-la, dando um beijo suave durante. A mão dele foi para a parte inferior das costas dela, protegendo-a, ele sussurrou, "Ele está aqui, Sara"._

_Ela não escutou, mas ao mencionar este misterioso convidado, as coisas que sua filha estava tentando esconder por de trás do sorriso foram instantaneamente revelados.__Dor. Tristeza.__Laura tomou folêgo. Pode Nick perceber, também?"_

"_Eu preciso deitar por um minuto". Lançando um olhar para o seu marido e sua mãe, mas não vendo realmente um deles, Sara sussurrou, "Meu pé está me matando"._

_Ela saiu, caminhando para a sala e para o quarto do casal.__Nick sorriu forçado. "Desculpe, Laura. Com__licença"._

_Laura agarrou uma taça de champanhe do garçom que andava por ali. Ela dançaria com Greg Sanders, ela decidi, e o chamou._

Depois do jantar, enquanto Laura levou Cassie para o andar de cima para dar um banho antes dela ir dormir, Sara deixou os pratos e se juntou a Grissom no quintal. Ele estava sentado na mesa cadeira que Nick usava para tirar uma soneca depois de cortar a grama. Sara ficou parada na porta de vidro, olhando-o por alguns segundos.

O queixo dele estava levantado, ele estava olhando fixo para as estrelas como se todas as respostas estivessem lá.

"Eu encontrei a Cygnus há um tempo atrás", ela disse, andando para dentro do ar da noite. "A Cruz do Norte. Nick gostava dela".

Se Grissom a ouviu, ele não deu sinal que sim. Sara andou até ele e sentou numa cadeira próxima. "Você consegue vê-la esta noite?"

"Eu vi muita coisas claras essa noite'". Ela pode sentir Grissom olhando o perfil dela, mas ela não quis virar sua cabeça para o lado. "Eu admito que eu deveria ter perguntado então, mas eu estava um pouco distraído por..."

"Reese?"

"Chegar numa casa vazia", ele terminou a frase. "Constatando que você estava..."

"Dormindo com Nick? Eu nunca menti para você".

"Eu pensei que não íamos discutir".

Ela se inclinou sobre os braços para vê-lo melhor. "Você acha que sempre quis ser um tipo de mulher que nunca soube quem é o pai de sua filha?" Ela engoliu a saliva com dificuldade. "Gris, honestamente... você e eu… nós não estávamos muito bem antes daquele fim-de-semana".

"Eu não concordo com isso".

"Vamos lá". Os olhos dela se umedeceram. "Você realmente acha que nós estávamos bem? Com você indo todo o final de semana para Nova Orleans e trabalhando direto durante a semana que você estava aqui? E tudo que fazíamos era sexo. Deixamos conversar. Eu senti a sua falta". Ela levantou seus ombros. "E eu não estava feliz".

Ele disse baixo o suficiente para ela ouvir. "Se você estava tão infeliz, porque você não me disse?"

"Eu acho… eu quis que você percebesse. Como você pode não notar?" Quando ele não disse nada, ela respondeu por ele, "Porque você não estava olhando".

"Eu fiz o melhor que eu pude, Sara".

Ela balançou a cabeça com as lágrimas escorregando para a sua garganta. "E foi por isso que eu fui para o Nick. Ele quis passar o resto da vida dele comigo. Mas você não podia me prometer um final de semana". Alguns minutos se passaram. "Se você prefere ser feliz sozinho... que poderia ser sido com a Reese".

"Não era igual aquilo", Grissom finalmente disse. "Ela era a minha aluna".

"Eu fui sua aluna uma vez".

"Eu não a amo".

Um arrepio correu por ela. "Eu não tenho certeza se você me amou".

"Sério?" Grissom deu uma amarga gargalhada. "Eu acho que você estava querendo não estar". Sobre eles, uma estrela riscou o céu. "A Cassie é minha filha?"

Sara se levantou insegura sobre as pernas. "Ela é do Nick. Ele a amava sem fazer esta pergunta".

"Você já fez um teste de DNA?"

Ela começou a dar voltas. "Pra quê? Você quer ser pai? Eu imagino que a Reese entenda muito de crianças. Peça para ela brincar de casinha".

Grissom pegou num braço dela antes que ela pudesse se afastar. "Eu preciso saber, Sara".

"Então peça uma ordem judicial. Porque só assim para você pegar uma só célula da minha filha".

Ele recuou. "Quando foi que você começou a me odiar?"

A raiva dela passou tão rápido como começou, ela queria chorar novamente. "Eu não odeio". Sara cruzou os braços sobre a sua barriga. "Mas eu não sei se estou pronta para ter você de volta na minha vida. Não agora. Não como isto".

"Tudo bem". Grissom deslizou suas mão para os bolsos. "Bem. Você sabe onde me encontrar". Enquanto caminhava para a porta de vidro, ele parou e olhou para trás. "Sobre a Reese..."

"Eu não quero saber", Sara disse desanimada.

"Não importa. Você já decidiu", ele disse, entrando na casa. "Só se lembre, Sara, que esta é uma pergunta que você nunca fez".

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

**Março de 1998**

_"Gil, posso conversar com você por um segundo?"_

_"Com licença", Grissom disse para o legista com quem estava conversando. Em outra circunstância, ele continuaria a conversar com o legista. Mas a pessoa que o puxou para fora da conversa era o responsável pela Conferencia, a cabeça da unidade de CSI em São Francisco, Dr. Mark Dilliger. "O quê posso fazer por você, Mark?"_

_Ele olhou em volta da recepção do almoço para ter certeza que ninguém estava escutando. "Eu ouvi que você conheceu a minha novata". Quando Grissom não disse nada, ele esclareceu, "Sara Sidle?"._

_Grissom tomou um gole do seu uísque diluído em água. "Sim, ela assistiu a minha palestra na segunda. E nos falamos na recepção depois"._

_"Eu ouvi que você fez mais do que isso". Mark hesitou. "Eu ouvi que você a levou para um encontro"._

_"Não era um encontro", Grissom disse. "Fomos tomar um café"._

_"Você não dormiu com ela?"_

_Um momento se passou. "Eu não sei quem ficará mais insultado com esta pergunta, Mark. Eu ou ela"._

_Ele cruzou os braços. "Estou falando sério"._

_"Eu sei". As sobrancelhas dele se levantaram. "É por isso que eu não posso decidir quem vai ficar insultado"._

_"Veja, Sara é da minha equipe. Ela provavelmente é a mais promissora nível 1 que eu tenho. Mas Jesus, Gil… ela ainda não saiu da casa dos vinte. O que você estava pensado?"_

_O batimento cardíaco dele estava aumentando. "Eu estava pensando que os tempos não tinham mudado tanto que sair para tomar uma xícara de café com um membro do sexo oposto, que trabalham na mesma profissão, poderia ser interpretado como algo indecente"._

_"Acorda. O presidente está tendo o seu pinto chupado no Salão Oval pela secretária. Tudo é possível". Mark baixou o tom de voz. "Pessoalmente, eu posso ver porque você foi seduzido. Ela é uma garota atraente. Mas para bem da carreira dela, sem mencionar a sua, vou te dizer... não vá para lá"._

_Apontando para o bar com o seu copo, Grissom disse, "Eu vou é pegar outro drink. E vou terminar a minha conversa com o seu legista. E vamos esquecer que tivemos essa pequena conversa"._

_"Isso não vai desaparecer porque você quer, Gil. As pessoas já estão falando"._

_"As pessoas sempre falam, Mark. Por que você acha que eu passo tanto tempo com insetos?"_

_Como ele andou para longe, Grissom tinha dez diferentes pragas na ponta da língua. Mark poderia ter entendido tudo errado... mas ele estava mais perto da verdade do que Grissom gostava._

_No bar, enquanto esperava pelo seu drink, ele pôs as mãos dentro do bolso da sua jaqueta e retirou um recibo. Dois cafés por US$ 1,09 cada. E o e-mail de Sara Sidle e o número do celular dela._

_Com o seu celular, Grissom digitou os números devagar, quase rezando para ela não atender e assim ele não teria que fazer o que estava preste a fazer._

_"Sidle."_

_"Sara. É o...o Gil Grissom"._

_"É o destino. Eu acabei de pensar em você". Por que ele gostou tanto disso? "Você está preso no almoço?"_

_Ele concordou com a cabeça e percebeu que ela não podia vê-lo. "Sim". Ele hesitou. "Eu estou ligando porque… meu vôo amanhã foi cancelado. Eu tive remarcar". Grissom hesitou novamente. "Eu só consegui para hoje à noite"._

_"Então, sem jantar". O desaponto dela era evidente, mas ela fez um bom trabalho para esconder isto. "Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Talvez na próxima vez que você estiver na cidade podemos jantar"._

_"Talvez"._

_Ambos ficaram quietos por um momento. "Eu realmente gostei de conhecer você", Sara finalmente disse. "E espero que mantenhamos contato"._

_Grissom olhou através da sala. Mark estava olhando para ele pelo canto do olho. "Eu gostaria que sim", ele disse para ela._

_Ele quase pode sentir o sorriso dela pelo celular. "Certo. Bem... tenha um bom vôo"._

_"Adeus, Sara"._

_Grissom fechou o celular e recolocou no seu cinto. O garçom entregou a bebida e ele bebeu num longo gole._

Sara estava atrasada para o trabalho. Cassie não dormia naquela noite; estava crescendo um novo dente e a dor a manteve muito mais do que chorar. Embora que 99% dela queria ficar em casa, balançando a sua filha e tentando fazer ela ficar mais confortável, havia só aquele 1% de Sara que estava quase aliviada por estar indo trabalhar. O lugar ficou quieto.

Depois de ela deixar a bolsa, Sara entrou na sala de descaso para pegar uma xícara de café que queria muito, mesmo que tivesse só descafeinado. O cheiro seria o suficiente para acordá-la, ela esperava.

Quando ela se virou, ela levou um grande choque em forma de Gil Grissom. Ele estava reclinado sobre a cadeira, resolvendo a palavra cruzada do jornal. E de repente, parecia que dois anos nunca tinham passado.

"O que você faz aqui?"

Ele franziu o cenho para o jornal. "Você tem alguma idéia com quem Delta Burke atuou em Deigning Women?"

Sara balançou a sua cabeça. "Você está tendo uma viagem para rever as suas memórias ou está aqui por alguma razão".

"Sete letras. Termina com 'E'", Grissom refletiu.

"Pára de me ignorar. Eu odeio quando você faz isso".

Finalmente, ele olhou para ela. "Eu queria te ligar para te avisar, mas isso aconteceu tão rápido que não tive tempo"

"Me avisar sobre o quê?"

Catherine saltou para dentro da sala naquele momento. "Que bom", ele suspirou. "Eu esqueci os fogos de artifícios". Ela caminhou para a jarra de café, agarrando a alça e despejando na caneca. "Eu sei que parece ser muito cedo para substituir o Nick. Mas você sabe como estamos sobrecarregados, Sara. Eu pressionei de todos as formas o Ecklie para aliviar a carga de trabalho antes que um erro aconteça. Tive que contratar alguém. E bem..." Ela se virou. "Você não pode dizer que ele não será uma vantagem para a equipe".

Sara piscou os olhos. Porque foi a única coisa que ela pode fazer. "O quê?, ela sussurrou.

"Obrigado, Catherine". Grissom pôs o seu lápis sobre o jornal e tirou os seus óculos. "Eu na verdade não cheguei tão longe".

"Ah". Ela olhou um para outro antes de lançar um olhar para ele de 'ops, foi mau'. Ela passou por Sara indo para a porta e pôs uma mão no braço de Sara. "Distribuo os casos em 10 minutos. Vou manter o pessoal ocupado até lá".

Uma vez que ela saiu, Sara começou a abalançar a cabeça. "O que é isso? Algum tipo de distorção do tempo?"

"Sara, eu não vim para a cidade com nenhuma idéia de ficar".

"Então, por que você?"

Ele se inclinou para frente. "Eu estou ajudando aqui".

"E o Tennessee está disposto a desistir de seu professor adjunto¹ fácil assim?"

"O meu contrato é renovado no verão. Eu só não vou renová-lo". Grissom olhou para ela. "Eu gostei de lecionar. Mas eu estarei mentindo se eu disser que eu encontrei algo que preencha como isto". Ele indicou todo o laboratório com as mãos. "Não acho que eu percebi quando eu perdi até eu entrar aqui esta noite".

Sara ficou enjoada. "Você seriamente vai voltar e trabalhar para a Catherine? Você não prever um problema aí?"

"Eu nunca tive determinação para administrar. Você sabe disse". Ele se levantou. "E você e eu nunca tivemos na mesma posição, Sara. Agora... nós estaremos. Somos nível 3. Colegas de trabalho".

Ela procurou os olhos dele, insegura no que ela esperava ver lá. Algum sinal que talvez seja uma piada? Tudo que ela viu foi o que ela sempre viu. Um azul sem fundo. Um oceano que você poderia se afogar sem se cuidar.

"Estou grávida". Grissom olhou fixo para ela. "Três meses", ela continuou, ainda olhando para os olhos dele. "Este é do Nick sem dúvidas. Então se você está pensado que voltar significa que nós poderíamos terminar o que começamos há dois anos... você está enganado. Eu amei meu marido". A voz dela estava tremendo. "Eu sinto a falta dele. E você pode ser capaz de substituí-lo aqui… mas aqui é o final da linha. Entendeu?"

Ele rapidamente pôs suas mãos dentro dos bolsos e fechou os olhos por um prevê segundo. "Sim. Parabéns".

"Obrigada". Mesmo que suas lágrimas nunca se materializaram, ela passou sua mão sobre os olhos. "É Suzanne, a propósito". Ela apontou para a palavra-cruzada.

Enquanto ele preenchia com as letras, Sara bebeu um pouco de café e queimou a sua língua no primeiro gole.

Gil Grissom estava de volta à vida dela. Estando pronta para ele ou não.

**TBC**

¹. Professor Adjunto possui, além das atribuições da classe de Professor Assistente, atividades de ensino em cursos de pós-graduação "stricto-sensu", coordenação de projetos de pesquisa, orientação de alunos de pós-graduação "stricto-sensu", participação em banca de concurso para classe de Professor Assistente.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

**Setembro 1984**

"_Esta é a terceira vez, Sara. Você sabe o que isso significa!"_

_Sara olhou para a garrafa de Coca-Cola, depois olhou para a pessoa que estava sendo aponta. Ricky Beale. E do jeito que as sobrancelhas estavam levantadas, ele estava muita mais feliz sobre o seu destino do que ela estava sobre o seu._

_Ela desdobrou suas longas pernas e se levantou de vagar com um suspiro. "Ótimo. Mas alguém tinha que controlar melhor o tempo"._

"_Vá pegar ela, Ricky!" Um dos meninos gritou. Enquanto Sara se encaminhava para o armário, ela recebeu alguns olhares compreensivos vindo das outras garotas. A festa de Carly era supostamente só para garotas. Mas algumas vezes após os pais de Carly se deitarem, os garotos passavam escondidos pelo porão._

_Ela foi para festa pensando que a pior coisa que poderia acontecer seria ser forçada a experimentar uma mudança. Ela acabou brincando do jogo da garrafa com os garotos que costumavam rir de seus dentes separados e por não ter peitos. E agora ela estava sendo condenada há sete minutos no chamado: paraíso com algum deles._

_Mas ela teve que fazer. No ano passado ela era a esquisita da escola, porque lia durante o almoço e tirava nota 10 em tudo. A oitava série seria diferente. E se ela precisar ficar num armário com um garoto por sete minutos para fazer a escola mais suportável, provavelmente valia o preço._

_Além disso, qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar em casa._

_O armário da lavanderia era apertado e cheirava a detergente. Ricky fechou a porta e a única luz vinha da abertura da soleira da porta._

_O cotovelo dele se chocou com os seios sem querer. Sara cruzou os seus braços protegendo o peito. Eles estavam nascendo e ela estava atenta a eles._

"_Hey, Sara", ele disse. "Festa divertida"._

"_Oh, sim". Ela revirou os seus olhos.__"Então…" O que você fala para um garoto que provavelmente nunca soube o teorema de Pitágoras? "Você terminou a sua leitura de verão?"_

_Ricky limpou a sua garganta. "Você sabe, era para estarmos nos beijando, certo?"_

_Sara__suspirou.__Tipo garoto, só uma coisa na cabeça. "Eu já beijei você duas vezes"._

"_Você nunca usou a língua"._

_Ela ficou boquiaberta. "Eu não vou por a minha língua em lugar nenhum perto da sua"._

"_Estas são as regras do jogo, Sara". A mão de Ricky encontrou o braço dela e acariciou.__"Só... fique no lugar. Eu não consigo ver nada aqui". Ela sentiu ele se aproximar dela.__E depois, ele era todo dela._

_As costas dela encostaram-se com maquina de lavar quando ele empurrou-a contra. Os lábios deles se uniram contra os dela. A língua dele pareceu uma cobra úmida, movendo-se por todo canto. Ele agarrou o seio dela, passando sobre a carne que ele encontrou. Ele estava suando e cheirando mal. Mas ainda pior do que isso... ele estava com um ereção. E estava pressionando sua barriga._

_Mas ele mexeu com a garota errada._

"_Fique longe de mim!". Sara gritou ainda beijando-o. Ela levantou o seu pé e pisou nele o mais forte que conseguiu._

"_Merda!" Ele gritou, soltando ela._

_Ela teve a oportunidade de bater com o seu joelho na virilha dele. Ele caiu como uma pedra, retorcendo em dor, gemendo alto._

_Sara tateou para chegar à maçaneta da porta e abri-la rápida. Todos que estavam sentados no circulo estava virados para o armário da lavanderia. Eles estavam a acusando com os olhares, como se ela tivesse feito alguma coisa errada._

_Carly, a anfitriã da festa, saltou. "Oh meu Deus, Sara! Que diabos você fez?"_

_Ricky ainda estava se queixando e apertando si mesmo. Sara só o empurrou para fora do seu caminho quando um dos amigos dele veio o ajudar. "Sara é maluca", Ricky lamentou para o amigo._

_Sara olhou para as garotas. De repente elas estavam ao seu lado. "Ele tentou por a língua na minha boca", ela explicou._

_Elas não eram exatamente simpáticas, giraram os seus olhos e balançaram a cabeça. "Você deveria ter deixado", uma das garotas disse. "É provavelmente será o último cara que queria você"._

"_Quem convidou essa piranha de dentes separados, mesmo?" Outro dos garotos perguntou._

_Carly suspirou.__"Sara… se você é muito boa para jogar esse jogo direito, melhor ir para casa"_

_Ela era muito orgulhosa. Manteve seu queixo levantado enquanto subia as escadas do porão com a sua bolsa. Ela voltou para casa no escuro._

_Ela disse para si mesma para não contar com ninguém esperando por ela em casa. O dia todo passou sem um comentário. Adam não tinha ainda aparecido; ele tinha uma namorada na cidade e não podia ser incomodado com datas importantes._

_Sua mãe ficou na cama o dia todo, cuidando de um lábio partido. Quando Sara perguntou se ela podia ir para a festa da Carly, ela esperou que a palavra 'festa', pudesse lembrá-la de algo. Mas não aconteceu._

_Ele estava sentado na cozinha quando ela entrou pela porta dos fundos. Ele tinha uma garrafa de uísque e um copo pela metade na sua frente, mas ele estava sorrindo. Os ombros de Sara relaxaram. Este era o ponto que ele ainda estava bem. Alguns copos a mais e ele não estará mais. Mas ela estava confiante em estar no quarto antes disso._

"_Olha quem voltou!" Ele falava com dificuldade. "Você se divertiu na festa?"_

"_Sara balançou a cabeça. "Não".__Ela passou por ele, rápido e quieta. "Boa Noite"._

_Enquanto ela passava, ele levantou o seu uísque para ela com um sorriso largo. "Feliz Aniversário, garota"._

_Ela pensou que ela não teria se importado se o pai tivesse esquecido o seu aniversário. Mas por outro lado, ele foi o único que se lembrou._

_Porque era seguro dizer e ela ainda sentia algo apesar de tudo, Sara andou até ele, beijou a bochecha e sussurrou. "Eu te amo, papai"._

O mais difícil ajuste que fez ao voltar para o laboratório como somente um CSI, foi ter perdido a sua sala. O lugar agora pertencia a Catherine, que substituiu às prateleiras por um sofá de couro, e a sua mesa de metal, por uma de madeira e as monstrualidades em vidro que ninguém no laboratório quis. Mas ninguém tinha ganhando uma grande herança vindo Sam Braum.

Felizmente Catherine era muito generosa em vida do que o pai dela foi em morte. Ou talvez ela antecipasse um problema em potencial e tomando as medidas necessárias para eliminar antes que tenha causado qualquer atrito sobre já sobrecarregado turno da noite. De qualquer forma, ela tinha feito arranjos para dividir parte da sala que ela não estava usando e converteu num mini-escritório para ele. Não era muito, mas era um lugar para por o seu feto de porco.

Há duas semanas no seu novo trabalho, que foi realmente igual ao seu último, mas sem as intermináveis papeladas e sem ser responsável por orientar outras cinco pessoas, Grissom estava de volta como na sua vida antes de Nick ser seqüestrado. Antes do relacionamento com Sara ter mudado.

Grissom abriu à gaveta de cima da sua mesa. Foi à menor que ele pode encontrar no deposito e se ajustou no espaço que Catherine deu a ele. Mas ele ainda estava agradecido pelo gesto de boa-vontade dela. Ele precisava de um lugar calmo onde ele podia escapar de vez em quando.

Por de baixo de uma pilha de papéis, ele escondia um porta-retrato com a foto de Sara, ele puxou e a apoiou verticalmente na mesa. No Tennessee, ficava na sua mesa de cabeceira, uma constante lembrança que todas as coisas boas podem acabar. Ele tinha memorizado cada centímetro da foto, mas ele ainda podia a olhar por horas. O sorriso dela era animado, largo e a foto foi tirada dias antes das aulas começarem a afastá-lo aos fins de semanas... antes dele conhecer...

"Grissom, Eu trouxe o…" Warrick apareceu, pegando-o completamente desprevenido. Ele tentou esconder o retrato de volta para a gaveta, mas era tarde demais. "... relatório tóxico". Ele pausou. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Esperando pelo relatório", ele disse, levantando-se para bloquear a visão da foto. Ele a pegou.

Warrick entregou o relatório hesitante. "Claro". Após entregar ele se virou. "Tchau".

"Warrick". Grissom esperou Warrick se voltar para ele. "Obrigado".

"Pelo o quê? É só um relatório tóxico".

Grissom balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu digo…" O que tinha pra dizer estava lá, mas ele não tinha idéia de como se expressar.

De todos que ele deixou para trás, ele sempre imaginou que Warrick seria o que mais o entenderia. Ele explicou para ele uma vez, como ele podia partir rapidamente quando era sua hora de ir. Sem festa de despedida, sem adeus. Com uma pequena exceção, ele permaneceu fiel a sua palavra.

Mas desde que ele retornou para a equipe, Warrick estava sendo frio com ele. Agora cara a cara, ele percebeu que ali podia ter muita bem uma parede de tijolos entre eles. E ele não tinha idéia como passar por ela.

"Se você tem alguma coisa a dizer, diga", Warrick disse com um toque de impaciência.

Grissom soltou o ar. "Por acaso essa hostilidade é temporária ou veio para ficar?"

Warrick pôs as suas mãos no quadril com um uma risada forçada. "Eu não sei, Grissom".

"A honestidade é a melhor política".

"Nick sempre pensou que...". Houve uma pausa. "Você sabe... meu melhor amigo passou os últimos dois anos da sua vida pensando que o homem que ele respeitou de tantas formas nunca o perdoaria".

Olhando para o chão, Grissom concordou. "Eu sei".

"Você deixou ser culpa dele. Quando não tinha nada a ver com ele".

"Há um monte de equívocos".

"Tudo o que ele fez foi amá-la. E tudo o que ele queria era que você o perdoasse por isso". As sobrancelhas de Warrick levantaram. "Mas você não quis dar isto a ele".

Ele olhou para cima. "Eu não pude dar a mim mesmo, Warrick".

"Você apareceu no casamento deles. Bêbado, eu lembro claramente. A última coisa que você podia ter feito era ter vindo no funeral dele". Balançando a cabeça, Warrick olhou para o seu antigo chefe. "No funeral dele, cara! Nick está morto! Ele…" Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, forçando a se recompor. Tudo exceto a sua raiva. "Ele se foi".

Grissom não tinha vontade de se defender corrigindo Warrick. Por outro lado, ele estava errado sobre uma coisa.

"Então, sim… eu estou com raiva. E não sei quando isso vai melhorar". Warrick se virou e começou a sair. "A partir de agora, pegue os seus próprios relatórios. Eu não trabalho mais pra você".

Grissom passou as mãos pelo seu rosto duas vezes depois que ele partiu. Ele nunca imaginou que voltando seria fácil, ele não tinha como saber que seria difícil assim.

O celular dele tocou e ele atendeu sem ver quem era. "Grissom".

"Gil? Sou eu".

"Reese". Ele inclinou a cabeça. Quando chove, é uma tempestade. "É sobre alguma matéria?"

No outro lado da linha, ela hesitou. "Não. Eu só... eu só ouvi que você não voltará. É verdade?"

Ele deixou escapar um suspirou. "Sim. Eu peguei um emprego aqui em Vegas".

"Por quê?" A pergunta era pequena e suave.

Grissom não tinha idéia do que dizer. Ele se deslocou desconfortável até a sua cadeira. Esta era uma situação que fugiu completamente do controle dele. E agora ele tinha que lidar com isso.

"Reese, você é uma jovem inteligente. E você irá longe nessa área. E estou honrado em ter inspirado você".

"Eu não entendo", ela disse, a voz dela aumentou. "Eu pensei que você tinha gostado..." Ela parou. "Eu pensei que você tinha gostado daqui".

Grissom tocou a ponta de seu nariz. "Você sabia que o meu contrato na Universidade era temporário".

"Sim, mas… eu me transferi para cá só para..."

Ele gentilmente a interrompeu. "Eu nunca pedi para você fazer isso".

"Entretanto, você não percebeu que eu fiz".

"Reese…" Grissom levantou os ombros. "Eu não sei o que dizer. Se eu levei você a acreditar em alguma coisa..."

Houve um click e depois ficou mudo.

Fechando o seu telefone, ele balançou a sua cabeça. A foto de Sara estava virada para baixo sobre uma pilha de arquivos. Ele pôs de volta na sua mesa.

Não importava qual eram as intenções dele, ele geralmente magoava alguém.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

**Maio de 2005**

"_Eu não estava esperando por isso"._

_A mulher deitada ao lado dele deixou escapar um suspiro de pura satisfação. "Eu estava esperando por isso"._

_Grissom virou a sua cabeça a tempo de vê-la. As bochechas dela ainda estavam rosadas, as sobrancelhas estavam úmidas por causa da transpiração. "Sério?"_

"_Eu não costumo ter um pacote de camisinhas sempre comigo no primeiro encontro". Sara ficou de lado, sustentando a sua cabeça com uma das mãos. "Você está desapontado?"_

"_Não!__Não, Sara…" Uma gota de suor correu sobre a barba dele. "Eu só não quero que você pense que eu só pedi para jantar com você porque eu pensei que íamos terminar aqui"._

_Ela sorriu. "Isto é uma boa coisa que me seduziu em você"._

_Olhando para o teto, ele concordou com um sorriso. "É uma coisa muito boa"._

_Quando ele voltou a olhá-la, eles se olharam por um longo tempo.__Não era um sonho, ele percebeu. Ele realmente fez amor com Sara. E o mundo não tinha acabado._

_Mas com certeza tinha mudado._

_Foi Sara que fez a pergunta, talvez para poupá-lo de ter que fazer. "O que acontece agora?"_

"_Eu não sei", ele respondeu sinceramente._

_Ela baixou os olhos. "A minha suspensão me pôs numa posição instável com Ecklie. Eu sei que você salvou o meu emprego. Isso não pode ter ajudado a sua reputação"._

_Grissom balançou a sua cabeça. "Sara Sidle está brincando de política"._

"_E odeio cada segundo". Ela tomou fôlego. "Mas quando é alguma coisa importante, você faz o que tem que fazer"._

_Ele franziu o cenho e virou de lado para vê-la melhor. "O que você está dizendo"._

"_Estou dizendo…" Sara tocou toda as bochecha dele com o polegar. "O que for que teremos que fazer para continuar com isso... nós vamos fazer.__Até mesmo fingir que isso não existe"._

_Isto não era para acontecer. Ele supôs que para protegê-la das injustiças do mundo, da dura realidade que era inevitabilidade da sua relação amorosa. Em vez disso, ela ofereceu aquilo que ela nunca deveria ter: segredo._

_Ela falou mais sobre os seus sentimentos do que se ela tivesse jogado os braços em volta dele declarando o seu amor em dezenas de idiomas._

"_Não será para sempre", ele prometeu para ela e naquele momento, ele realmente acreditou em si mesmo. "Só até..."_

_Sara pressionou os seus dedos na boca dele. "Não vamos fazer promessas enquanto estivermos aqui assim. É o suficiente". Ela se inclinou e pôs os seus dedos em seus lábios. "Nós somos o suficiente"._

_Ele pegou a mão dela e levou até o seu peito, segurando contra o seu coração._

_Eles ficaram tanto tempo em silencio que ele tinha certeza que ela havia adormecido. Mas conseqüentemente, Sara se sentou e tirou as cobertas de cima de suas pernas. Ela vestiu as suas roupas na escuridão, ele precisava dizer para ela parar, voltar para a cama e ficar até amanhecer. Ficar para sempre._

_Mas segredo era um algo terrível.__Faziam prisioneiros das mulheres. E deixava os homens__covardes._

"_Obrigada pelo jantar". Sara sussurrou. "Agora nós sabemos o que acontece". Ela se curvou e deu um beijo. "Eu te vejo em breve". E com outro beijo, ainda mais suave, ela se foi. O aroma intenso de jasmim o atraiu para um sono irregular._

Ter ficado na prisão por seis anos deu a Laura uma saudável cautela da aplicação da lei. Então ela perguntou para si mesma... como concordou em vir com Sara para o piquenique anual da Polícia de Las Vegas no Lago Mead?

Ela estava rodeada por 200 policias e detetives no dia de folga deles, sem mencionar dezenas de técnicos e o pessoal do laboratório, todos que pareciam precisar de uma folga mais do que ela. Mas ela se voluntariou para ficar de olho em Cassie enquanto Sara se misturava aos colegas de trabalho. Era uma rara oportunidade para observar sua filha em cena.

A larga camiseta que Sara vestiu escondeu a condição de sua filha. Laura não tinha certeza por que Sara estava mantendo o bebê em segredo, especialmente agora que ela estava no terceiro trimestre. Deveria ser algo para comemorar. O bebê poderia ser uma homenagem ao homem que todos amavam.

Até agora, Sara só contou para uma pessoa, Laura não pode compreender porque ela escolheu contar para Gil Grissom que estava grávida. Para magoá-lo? Talvez. Mas realmente Sara não pareceu ser considerada cruel.

Talvez ela tenha feito isso para criar um muro em volta dela, como se o bebê pudesse mantê-lo afastado. Algumas defesas naturais só em caso dela não for capaz de resisti-lo.

Mas talvez isso fosse só para refletir.

"Bó-bó!"

Laura olhou para a sua neta. Este era um novo progresso e derretia o seu coração a toda vez. Cassie começou a chamá-la do seu próprio jeito.

"Olha isso!" Ela exclamou sobre um monte de areia que Cassie fez na sua frente. "Você não é esperta?"

Cassei bateu com as mãos no seu pequeno castelo. "Mama!"

"Mama só foi ali" Laura apontou para Cassie, parando por um segundo quando ela viu Gil Grissom. Ele estava caminhando para elas.

Bem, ela não tinha que perguntar muito o que sua filha viu nele. Claro, ele era mais velho do que Sara, cerca de uma década, mas ela conhecia homens mais jovens do que ele que não estavam conservados.

Ele estava usando uma calça caqui e com os pés descalços. A camiseta dele era uma de estampa havaiana que deveria melhor ter deixado nas praias do Waikiki. Ele tinha coberto seus cabelos grisalhos com um boné virado para trás que parecia estar fora do lugar, mas de qualquer maneira se ajustava.

"Laura", ele a cumprimentou, tirando os seus óculos de sol quando ele chegou na sombra do guarda-sol. "Está gostando do piquenique?"

"Está legal, obrigada. É um lindo dia para um".

"Sim, é sim". Ele se agachou. "Olá, Cassie". Quando ela ofereceu um punhado de areia ele aceitou.

"Obrigada". Ela deu a ele um sorriso largo e voltou a arruinar o castelo.

Olhando a cena, Laura soltou a respiração. "Se você estiver procurando pela Sara..."

"Na verdade, quero saber se você e a Cassie gostaria de dar à honra de me acompanhar até o lago".

Ela ficou quieta considerando o convite. "Tudo bem", ela finalmente decidiu. "Só me deixa por mais um pouco de protetor solar nela".

A paisagem em volta do lago era perfeita. Uma colina ligeiramente inclinada separava a costa da área de piquenique, assim na beira da água, o barulho vindo do piquenique era apenas um pouco de zumbido distante. Laura segurou a mão de Cassie enquanto eles andavam na beira da água. Eles andaram devagar, parando de vez em quando para a menina se abaixar e pegar uma pedra ou uma folha. Cada um foi uma maravilhosa surpresa para ela, ela gritava com excitação mostrando o que tinha encontrado.

"Ela é uma criança feliz".

Laura concordou. "Sim, ela é". Eles param novamente quando Cassie encontrou um graveto. "Sr. Grissom".

"Gil", ele a corrigiu.

"Você está apaixonado pela minha filha?"

Uma forte brisa fez o colarinho da camiseta dele mexer. Parecia que ele estava preste a responder quando uma voz familiar os chamou vindo do topo da colina. Grissom se virou junto com Laura.

Sara gesticulou para eles voltarem. Mas Laura balançou a sua cabeça e Laura retornou o gesto, silenciosamente pedindo para sua filha se juntar a eles. Ela hesitou por um segundo, cruzou os seus braços sobre o seu estomago. Finalmente, Sara começou a descer a colina em direção ao lago.

"Você pode ficar com a Cassie por um minuto?" Ela não deu chance para Grissom responder. "Cassie, pegue a mão do Sr. Gil". A menina fechou a sua pequena mão em volta do polegar dele. "Fique de olho nela", ela advertiu. "Algumas vezes ela escapa". Ela encontrou com Sara na grama do declive, bem longe dos ouvidos de Gil e Cassie.

"O que você está fazendo?" A filha dela imediatamente perguntou.

"Aproveitando o lago", Laura respondeu. Ela olhou sobre o seu ombro. Gil se agachou para olhar alguma coisa que Cassie pegou na areia. "Ele é bom com ela, Sara".

Tão logo que as palavras dela estavam deixando a boca, Cassie levantou os braços para Gil, esperando ele pegá-la. O movimento deve ter surpreendido ele, porque ele perdeu seu equilíbrio e caiu na água. Ele sentou por um tempo atordoado e molhado.

Sara cobriu sua boca com a mão, mas Laura viu o sorriso dela.

"Certo, ele não é gracioso", Laura adicionou, rindo. "Mas não vamos ter nada contra ele".

Cassie bateu palmas, aplaudindo a desempenho dele. Foi quando Gil Grissom deu um largo sorriso que ela ainda não tinha visto. Ele pegou a menina e a levantou no ar.

O sorriso de sua filha sumiu. "Você deveria ter me perguntado sobre isso. Talvez eu não a queira perto dele". Mas a forma que Sara olhou para Gil e Cassie contou uma história diferente.

"Sara, eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu entre vocês dois na noite que ele veio jantar, e o que for que aconteceu, não foi bom. Mas me corrija se eu estiver errada... há ainda 50% de chance de ele ser o pai da Cassie, certo?" Sara olhou para a grama. "Por que não deixar ela o conhecer?"

A filha dela olhou para o céu azul. "Eu não quero que Cassie se afeiçoe a ele".

"Porque ele magoou você?"

Sara olhou para frente. "Porque ele é o Grissom".

"Eu não sei o que isso significa". Laura seguiu Sara assim que ela começou a andar em direção a água. "Sara?"

Mas a filha dela estava já perto de Gil e Cassie. Ele se levantou, mas ele ainda estava segurando a menina. Laura estava alguns passos atrás, olhando o que ia acontecer.

"É a primeira visita dela no lago?" Ela ouviu Gil perguntar para Sara.

"Não. Nick e eu a trouxemos no piquenique do ano passado". Laura se perguntou se Sara sabia que ela já estava começando a repousar a mão sobre o seu ventre numa posição de como uma mãe tinha que ser. "Desde de quando você vem em piqueniques? Especialmente um que envolve centenas de colegas de trabalho?" Ela hesitou. "Eu nunca consegui trazer você aqui antes".

Ele transferiu Cassie para o outro braço. "Eu não sabia o que eu estava perdendo". Olhando para a criança, ele continuou. "As coisas mudam, Sara".

Sara balançou a sua cabeça, como se ela se quer tentou analisar isto. "Pelo menos o seu gosto por camisas não mudou".

"Eu pensei que você gostava dessa camisa".

"Eu gostava…" Ela parou. "Esqueça". Estendendo os seus braços, ela disse. "Eu a pego".

Laura pode ver a relutância dele, mas ele transferiu a menina para a mãe. Sara beijou o rosto de sua filha, se virou e caminhou de volta a colina.

Uma vez que elas se foram, Grissom soltou um suspiro alto que Laura pode ouvir de onde estava parada. Ele enfiou uma das mãos no bolso da calça caqui molhada e enxugou as gotas de água da sua face com a outra mão.

Laura se aproximou dele. Ele estava olhando para a colina, Sara tinha colocado Cassie no chão, permitindo que ela voltasse para a área do piquenique andando. Com um único olhar de volta para o lago, Sara seguiu sua filha até ela também desaparecer.

"Em caso de você ainda estiver perguntando..." ele disse para Laura, os olhos dele se fixaram onde Sara estava parada. "Sim".

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

**Dezembro de 1985**

"_Vai em frente, Sara.__Abra"._

_Ela olhou para o pacote de presente em seu colo, depois voltou a olhar para a mulher que deu a ela. Havia excitação nos olhos de Cassandra, a sua mãe adotiva estava mesmo emocionada ao dar o presente para Sara._

_Mais do que tudo, isso a confundiu._

_Não era segredo que ela estava numa posição difícil. Catorze anos era muito velha para ser bonita e poucas famílias queriam lidar com a bagagem emocional que vinha com uma adolescente que tinha testemunhado o que ela tinha. Dentro de algumas semanas, as famílias se cansavam dela vindo com qualquer desculpa para se livrar dela._

_Ela nunca sorria._

_Parecia não ser possível dela se conectar com nós._

_Ela tem pesadelos que acorda as crianças mais jovens._

_Nós aos poucos achamos também… complicado._

_Há pouco tempo que a mandaram para a casa nova. Ela tentou fazer o melhor em cada lugar... sete no total... mas toda vez que ela estava adaptando a nova casa numa nova vizinhança com uma nova escola, era mais difícil fingir que era normal._

_Mas Cassandra nunca pediu para ela ser esperta ou meiga ou qualquer coisa. Ela deu as boas-vindas para Sara de braços abertos, dando-a um quarto só dela, comprou roupas novas e material para a escola e respeitou a privacidade dela. Ela era generosa sem ser sufocante. Amigável sem tratar Sara como uma criança._

_Não era como as casa adotivas eram. Não eram como os pais adotivos eram. Sara continuou esperando para a sua assistente social aparecer e anunciar que ela estava se mudando. Tudo que ela trouxe ainda estava na mala. Nada de bom dura para sempre._

"_Sara?" Cassandra olhou pra o seu marido, mas ele estava concentrado no jornal. Ele era bom. Ele não tentou pegá-la ao sair do banho como o ultimo pai adotivo. Algumas vezes Sara não tinha certeza se ele se importava dela viver ali ou não. E isto estava tudo bem para ela._

_Sara tirou a fita vermelha e rasgou o papel. Ela encarou para a figura que estava estampada na caixa em frente a ela._

"_É um walkman", Cassandra disse. "Toca fitas cassete"._

_Ela sabia o que era. Cada criança na sua escola tinha um. Eles exibiam para as outras crianças como se fossem diamantes. Algumas vezes Sara se encontrava olhando alguém escutar um, eles sempre pareciam estar no próprio mundo deles. Ela os invejava. Eles podiam bloquear todo mundo, mesmo que apenas durante a canção._

_Mas agora… o escape estava ao alcance dela. Era provavelmente o melhor presente que ela recebeu. Mas Sara tinha medo de dizer alguma coisa, medo de até mesmo olhar para Cassandra. Porque quando você deixa as pessoas saberem o que realmente sente, elas podem usar contra você._

"_Eu não tenho nenhuma fita cassete", ela finalmente disse._

"_Bem, há ainda outros presentes embaixo da árvore com o seu nome neles", Cassandra disse gentilmente. "Você gostou?"_

_Sara se permitiu olhar rapidamente para o rosto de Cassandra. "Está ótimo. Obrigada"._

_Cassandra saiu do sofá e se ajoelhou perto de Sara. "Se você não gostou, nós podemos devolver e pegar alguma coisa que você quer"._

"_Não!" Ela mordeu o lábio.__"Eu digo… este está bom. Este é bom"._

"_Sara…" A mulher pegou na mão dela. "Eu sei que os feriados são difíceis. Você provavelmente sente falta da sua mãe... do seu irmão... do seu pai. Você tem todo o direito de sentir o que for que estar sentindo". Ela pôs uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Sara. "Você sabe, eu não tinha ninguém para comprar presente desde que o meu filho morreu. Realmente... você fez o meu Natal ser especial só por estar aqui"._

"_Eu gostei do Walkman", Sara sussurrou. "Obrigada"._

_Cassandra beijou a testa dela. "Eu estou muito feliz. E você é muito bem-vinda"._

_Ela se afastou. Ela não pode ajudar. Cassandra parecia ter entendido. Mais tarde naquela noite, Sara adormecer ouvindo__Tears for Fears._

_Bem-vido a sua vida… não havia volta._

Sara não ficou surpresa quando Catherine finalmente a pôs com Grissom. Ela estava só surpresa que a mulher foi capaz de deixá-los separados mais tempo que ela conseguiu. Seria muito esperar que a supervisora considerou a historia deles antes de designá-los. Ela gostava muito de se intrometer.

"Gil, Sara. 419 no deserto". Catherine entregou para Sara o papel. Percebendo o olhar que ela retornou e acrescentou. "Desculpe".

"Quem está no comando?" Grissom perguntou.

Olhando novamente e de frente para eles, Catherine levantou as mãos. "Eu vou deixar isso com você".

"Ótimo", Sara falou ríspida. "Mas eu vou dirigindo".

Warrick olhou para Greg. "Sorte minha que não vou estar naquele carro", ele murmurou. Greg concordou.

Vinte minutos depois, eles deixaram as luzes de Las Vegas para trás assim que entraram na escuridão do deserto. O silencio dentro do Denali estava esmagadora. Sara tirou uma mão do volante e ligou o rádio. Ela não teve tempo de mudar de estação porque Grissom tirou a mão dela e desligou.

"Você poderia ter dito que não gosta de ouvir música".

Grissom se ajeitou no banco para vê-la melhor. "Como você está?"

Estranhando, ela virou a cabeça de lado só o bastante para vê-lo. "Eu estou bem. Por quê?"

"Eu só estava perguntando". Ele parou de falar por um momento. "Você já fez um ultra-som?"

"Na próxima semana". Sara balançou a cabeça. "Por que você está falando tanto?"

Ele piscou os olhos. "A minha conversa está aborrecendo você?"

"Francamente, sim. Um pouco. Geralmente eu que precisava puxar conversa". Ela segurou firme no volante. "Isto deve ser uma evolução pós-Reese".

Grissom suspirou. "Podemos não falar sobre…"

"Oh. Eu entendi. Você quer falar, mas só sobre o que você quer falar e nada, além disso". Sara acenou com a cabeça. "Agora este é o Gil Grissom que eu conheço e..."

"E o quê?"

Em vez de responder, ela ligou o rádio de novo.

Eles chegaram à cena trinta longos minutos depois. O detetive Vartann estava esperando por eles. Ele falou sobre um pouco do que se sabia da vítima, Sara não pode deixar de sentir que Grissom estava a observando. Uma olhada rápida para ele confirmou.

Ela estava indo para uma longa noite se deixar isso continuar. Então quando Vartann se foi, Sara pegou o seu kit. "Eu vou começar pelo perímetro e trabalhar do meu jeito. Gris... você fica com o corpo".

Ela não tinha certeza se distribuindo as tarefas a fezela estar no comando, mas tudo que ela pode pensar era ficar longe dos olhos azuis. E se ela precisasse pegar os mais mundanos dos trabalhos a serem feitos para escapar, ela pegaria.

As suas primeiras voltas entorno da área de busca rendeu pouca mais de algumas pegadas, provavelmente da pessoa que encontrou o corpo.

Sara estava há 45 metros da principal fonte de luz, estava somente com a sua lanterna iluminando o caminho quando ela avistou algo nas rochas à frente. Mas quando ela foi para lá, ela tropeçou. E a próxima coisa que ela soube, era estar indo direto para o chão duro. Antes de se chocar ela se virou para proteger a barriga. O quadril bateu primeiro e o choque do impacto foi para o corpo todo.

Ela estava tão atordoada que foi difícil para chamar ajuda. Ela ficou de lado por um segundo, enquanto tomava fôlego. Lentamente, ela começou a se recuperar. Suas luvas tinham sido rasgadas e as mãos dela estavam machucadas e a sua calça jeans protegeu as pernas do mesmo destino.

Sara se amaldiçoou. Ela estava numa manhã horrível.

Uma hora depois, ela voltou mancando para o centro da cena com nada para mostrar além dos seus machucados. David tinha chegado e estava levando o corpo para o carro do necrotério.

Grissom olhou por cima de suas anotações. "David estimou que ele estava aqui há dez a doze horas". Ele parou quando percebeu que ela mancava. "Você está bem?"

"Eu estou ótima".

"Você está mancando".

Sara suspirou. "Eu pisei em falso. Torci o meu tornozelo. Nada de mais".

Ele colocou a sua prancheta no chão. "Deixa-me dar uma olhada nisso".

"Olha, dói mais eu ficar aqui falando sobre isso do que eu tivesse andando, então podemos só..."

Sara parou de falar por sentir uma dor penetrante em seu abdome. Inconscientemente, ela agarrou a primeira coisa que encontrou mais perto. E era o braço de Grissom.

"Querida?" Ele pegou a mão dela com a sua outra mão. "O que é isso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, fechou os olhos com força contra a dor. Havia uma umidade quente no centro do corpo dela que ela pode sentir aos poucos molhando a sua calça. Quando ela abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo, tudo que ela viu foi vermelho.

Grissom olhou para baixo ao mesmo tempo. "O deus... David!" Ele pôs o seu braço em volta de Sara, sustentando ela antes que ela caísse. "Eu estou te segurando... estou te segurando, querida. David!"

O legista correu até eles. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ela está sangrando". As palavras dele eram frenéticas. "Ela está grávida".

David hesitou um pouco mais de um segundo antes o treinamento médico aparecer nele. "Sara, quando isso começou?"

"Foi agora". Os dentes dela se batiam com o medo. "Eu caí… lá. Eu pensei que eu estava bem".

"Há dor e sangramento?", ele perguntou. Ela concordou. "Certo, não vamos entrar em pânico, tudo bem?" Ele olhou para Grissom. "Pode ser qualquer coisa, não necessariamente um aborto".

Sara forçou uma respiração. "Não.. não, não pode ser… eu não posso perder esse bebê..." A dor estava praticamente no joelhos dela. "Deus... não, por favor!"

David pegou a mão dela. "Sara, eu preciso que você se acalme. Respire fundo. Nós vamos te levar para o hospital, tudo bem?" Ela concordou. "Certo. Grissom, vamos deitá-la no banco de trás do seu carro. Vamos levar ela direto para o hospital e eu levarei as evidencias junto com o corpo".

"Vamos, querida", Grissom disse. Mas Sara não parecia fazer o seu corpo funcionar. Ele não esperou. Gentilmente a levantou nos seus braços e a carregou até o Denali.

"Gil…" Ela agarrou o colarinho dele quando ele estava a ajudando a deitar no banco de trás. A última vez que ela o chamou assim, eles estavam na cama uma noite antes dele partir para a viagem fatal para Nova Orleans. "Isto não pode acontecer..."

As mãos dele cobriram o rosto dela. "Querida, você vai ficar bem. Você e o bebê. Eu prometo".

Lágrimas correram sobre o rosto dela. "Eu não posso perder ele, também. Eu só... não posso. Eu... não posso!"

Os lábios dele a tocaram suavemente. O beijo não foi nada mais do que confiança pura. "Eu não vou te decepcionar. Você confia em mim?"

Ela respirou fundo enquanto concordava. "Eu nunca quis parar".

Grisspom pegou uma manta que eles deixavam embaixo do banco da frente e a cobriu. "Nós precisamos manter você aquecida. E você precisa continuar a falar comigo. Entendeu?" Ele ficou passando a mão no rosto dela antes dele sair do carro e fechar a porta. Um momento depois, ele sentou no banco do motorista e engatou a macha.

Sara repousou ambas das mãos sobre o seu ventre e fechou os olhos quando a Denali passou por cima do chão rochoso.

"Sara", A voz de Grissom era firme e insistente. "Fale comigo, querida".

Ela passou a língua sobre os lábios secos. A umidade pegajosa debaixo da cintura dela ainda estava fresca e morna. Ela ainda estava sangrando. E a cada segundo, ela podia sentir a vida minúscula dentro dela se escapulindo para ir com o seu pai.

"Nick", ela sussurrou. "Nos ajude…"

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19**

Agosto de 2006

"_Dr. Grissom!"_

_O Aeroporto Internacional Louis Armstrong estava lotado de pessoas, cada uma delas parecendo falar com toda a força de seus pulmões, mesmo assim, Grissom ouviu o seu nome claramente. Foi difícil esquecer quando foi gritado através do portão._

_Ajustando a alça das malas na mão, Grissom se aproximou da moça que chamava por ele. Não era só o braço balançando para ele não a perder, ela também estava segurando uma folha de papel com o nome dele escrito com uma caneta preta._

"_Você é o Dr. Grissom?" Ela não deu tempo para ele concordar. "Claro que é você! Eu te reconheço da foto do folheto do seminário". Dobrando a folha com uma mão, com a outra ela estendeu. "Bem vindo a Nova Orleans"._

_Ela não podia ter mais do que 25 anos. Vestia uma calça jeans e sandália de dedo. Cabelos castanhos cacheados e volumosos, caídos sobre a pele bronzeada de seus ombros. Suas unhas eram pequenas, mas perfeitamente bem cuidadas. E o pulso dela estava decorado com bracelete._

_Grissom a__cumprimentou cuidadosamente. "Obrigado".__Houve uma pausa. Ela estava estudando ele com o que podia descrever o seu interesse. Ele só esperou ser uma curiosidade intelectual. Ele limpou a garganta. "Bem, nós sabemos quem eu sou..."_

"_Oh! Desculpe! Eu sou Reese Callahan. Eu sou da Universidade.__Eu estou aqui para te dar uma carona"._

"_O quê você fez para pegar esse emprego?"_

_Ela riu. "Eu posso dizer que sou uma estudante do primeiro ano, e como tal, eu mandei um monte de recados. Mas com toda honestidade, eu perguntei por isso primeiro". Sem elaborar muito, ela perguntou. "Você deixou alguma coisa em Vegas?"_

"_Hum... não". Ele mexeu na sua mala e a do laptop. "Isto é tudo._

"_Ótimo, então podemos ir!" Reese gesticulou em direção a saída do aeroporto. "Como foi o seu vôo?"_

_Ele estava tão confuso com a súbita virada em sua rotina de viagens para responder. "Você sabe, eles não precisavam mandar você dirigir até aqui. Eu podia pegar um serviço de transporte do aeroporto"._

"_O transporte do aeroporto não vai até onde você está indo. E os táxis são tão caros"._

"_Não vai até Holiday Inn?"_

"_Tenho certeza que vão". Ela fechou os olhos por um momento.__"Mas você não vai para lá. Eu pensei que você gostaria de um novo hotel"._

_Grissom estranhou. "Novo hotel?"_

"_Sim, eu espero que você não se importe, mas eu falei com o responsável do departamento para por você em outro lugar nessa viagem. Eu não acredito que eles fazem você ficar no motel do aeroporto! Homens. Isto é o porquê de precisar ter mais mulheres incluídas no nosso campo". Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente e ele sentiu o cheiro de algo florido.__Embora, ele não poder por o nome no perfume.__"Você ficará mais acomodado nesse novo lugar"._

"_E o que faz você ter certeza disso?" Não era jasmim. Ele sabia que perfeitamente o cheiro. Jasmim era o perfume de Sara._

_Quando a garota sorriu, apareceram covinhas na face dela. "Bem, para começar, meu pai que é o dono do hotel"._

_Eles caminharam através do aeroporto, Reese continuou a falar sobre o hotel do pai e como milagrosamente sobreviveu ao furacão, enquanto ela estava de férias em Napa Valley. Enquanto eles esperavam trazer o carro, ela falou ser estudante de biologia, e como o pai dela estava convicto que ela faria medicina qualquer dia, mesmo embora ela sendo aceita no programa forense de Tulane._

_Até o momento estavam pela I-10 em direção a cidade, ela tinha mudado de assunto sobre ela nunca tinha pensado em insetos, exceto o que os que ela mantinha fora do seu dormitório até ela começar a estudá-lo._

_Foi lisonjeiro, mas não era nada o que ele já não tinha ouvido antes._

_Reese estava no meio de uma frase quando Grissom sentiu o seu celular vibrar. "Com licença", ele a interrompeu e pegou o celular dentro do seu paletó. A tela mostrava uma palavra que fez a dor de cabeça sumir. Ele respondeu com um sorriso que lutou para esconder.__"Alô"._

"_Alô para você". A voz de Sara era um antídoto para a voz de sua motorista. "A tenho certeza que você chegou a salvo"._

"_Relativamente"._

"_E Nova Orleans está igual a que você deixou?" Havia um traço de amargura ali, mas não era a hora para explorar. Se ele fosse honesto consigo mesmo, ele esperava nunca ter tudo._

"_Aparentemente sim", ele hesitou. O quanto mais ele querer conversava com Sara, ele particularmente não queria alguém ouvindo. "Ouça, Sara, eu vou ligar para você de volta. Nós estamos atravessando o Lago__Pontchartrain__e a ligação pode ficar ruim"._

"_Sim. Claro". Sara não estava muito convencida em tentar esconder o seu desapontamento, mas não havia muita coisa que ele podia fazer.__"Hum... eu falo com você depois". Ela terminou a ligação abruptamente._

_Com um silencio, Grissom deslizou o seu celular de volta para o bolso. "Desculpe sobre isso"._

_Reese balançou a cabeça, o perfume floral era do cabelo dela, ele percebeu. "Sem problemas. Mas eu acho você está um pouco distraído. Nós não estaremos indo para o lago._

"_Oh" A culpa se remexeu no coração dele. Ele sabia exatamente aonde eles iam. Engano meu"._

_Um momento se passou. "Era a sua esposa?"_

"_Eu não sou casado"._

"_Namorada?"_

_Havia pressão em dar um título a Sara mesmo em sua mente, como poderia ele definir a relação deles a um estranho? Ele decide em dizer o mínimo._

"_Ela é uma colega de trabalho. Eu vou mencionar alguns casos dela amanhã no seminário"._

_As covinhas no rosto da garota fizeram outra apresentação. "Mal posso esperar! Vou ingerir qualquer coisa que aparecer vinda de peritas. Nos somos raras". Quando ela olhou para ele, havia definitivamente mais do que só admiração profissional no olhar dela. "Ainda é cedo para fazermos o check in. Quais são os seus planos para o resto do dia?"_

_Ela havia programado em se preparar para o seminário e ligar para Sara e descobrir o que ela estava vestindo._

_Ela se apressou em falar rápido como se não quisesse ouvir a resposta. "Você sabe, meu pai é do conselho de administração do Zoológico Audubon. Eles estão com uma rara coleção de insetos da Ásia. Se você estiver interessado, eu posso conseguiu para nós uma visita VIP"._

_Magnolias.__Este era o perfume. Fragrância do sul, bonita e tóxica se manipulada erroneamente._

_Foi só no outro dia quando ele mencionou o nome dela no seminário que Grissom lembrou que ele não havia ligado para Sara. Ele esperava que ela entendesse. Afinal, a apresentação tinha incluído a__Coccinella septempunctata, a joaninha._

A primeira pessoa que Laura viu quando ela entrou na emergência com Cassie nos braços foi Gil Grissom. Ela parou abruptamente.

Ele estava sentado sozinho no fim do cumprido e duro banco de plástico.

"Bó-bó", Cassie disse de repente. Irritada por ter seu sono interrompido, ela esfrega com as mãozinhas, os olhos. "Vamos!"

Os protestos dela eram um pouco alto demais para a sala de espera. Gil levantou sua cabeça e olhou para elas. E o que Laura viu no fundo dos olhos dele fez a ansiedade dela ficar insuportável. O homem estava sofrendo. Como ele não tinha mesmo sofrido no funeral de Nick.

Ela abraçou mais Cassie e se preparou para o pior. "Como está ela?"

"Eles não vão falar nada para mim". A voz dele estava rouca. "Não sou da família".

Laura não conseguiu entender. Sara tinha ido trabalhar reclamando sobre comer qualquer coisa que olhasse e ainda sentir fome. Seis horas depois, ela estava num hospital e a vida do bebê, bem como dela própria, estava em perigo. "Ela apenas começou a sangrar?"

"Ela disse… ela caiu". Gil pôs a cabeça sobre as mãos novamente. "Eu não sei. Não estava com ela". Soava como ele estava se culpando indefinidamente.

Laura sentou no acento perto dele. Cassie estava se contorcendo, um claro sinal que ela ia começar a chorar logo. Ela desejava querer se juntar a ela. Mais do que tudo ela quis gritar com toda a força de seus pulmões. _Não leve dela o bebê da minha filha._

_Não leve a minha filha..._

"Ela estava começando a ficar animada pela gravidez". Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas. "Noutro dia eu a peguei se olhando no espelho vendo se a barriga já aparecia. Ela ainda falou em direção a barriga quando achou que estava sozinha". Ela hesitou. "Deve haver um limite para quantas perdas você tem que sofrer na vida".

O homem ao lado dela esfregou suas mãos no rosto. "Eles estão com ela há uma hora".

Laura hesitou um segundo antes de levantar Cassie. "Fique com ela". Laura colocou a criança sobre o colo de Gil. Ambos pareciam atordoados pelo o que ela fez. "Eu vou encontrar um médico".

A recepcionista da emergência estava no telefone quando ela se aproximou. Laura cruzou os braços e esperou até a mulher desligar. Depois de três minutos. Finalmente, a presença dela foi notada.

"Minha filha foi trazida hoje cedo. Sara Sidle. Eu quero vê-la agora mesmo".

Cinco minutos depois, a enfermeira a escoltou para a sala de exames. "Ela está ali", a enfermeira falou, gesticulando e fechando a porta.

"Obrigada". Laura tomou fôlego antes de entrar, se preparando para qual for à situação. Eles não tinham sido capazes de dizer muito, só disseram que Sara estava estável. Não haviam dito nada sobre o bebê.

Sara estava dormindo, então Laura cuidadosamente fez o caminho pela cama e sentou na cadeira perto dela. Tinha se passado mais de vinte anos desde que ela segurou a mão de sua filha, agora ela segurou, mas só com o toque leve das pontas dos dedos de sua mãe, Sara acordou.

"Gil?"

Laura puxou de volta a sua mão. "Shh. Não, Sara. Sou eu".

Ela fechou os olhos, o corpo dela estava visivelmente relaxando. "Onde está a Cassie?"

"Não se preocupe. Ela está bem". Ela pausou. "Você está bem? O bebê…" Ela engoliu o sabor amargo do medo em sua garganta. "Ele disse que você caiu. E que você estava sangrando..."

A filha dela abalançou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro. "Eles chamaram de uma ameaça de aborto espontâneo. Não foi a queda. Foi só uma dessas coisas. Mas o bebê está bem. Por enquanto".

"Por enquanto? O que isso significa?"

"Eu estarei na cama o resto da semana ou então, se não tiver mais nenhum sangramento, nós estaremos fora de perigo". A testa de Sara franziu. "Eles... um… fizeram o ultra-som." Ela tomou fôlego. "Acham que é um menino".

O alívio percorreu-a. "Oh, Sara".

Sara segurou a mão dela, rapidamente bloqueado à alegria de sua mãe. "Não posso. Não até saber com certeza se ele... ficará bem".

Laura não poderia culpar sua filha por não ter se permitindo ficar demasiada frágil à vida que tinha criado com Nick. Ela não poderia dizer que ela não tinha feito o mesmo.

"Então…" Ela procurou dizer algo. "Eles estão mantendo você aqui?"

"Só mais algumas horas em observação".

"Posso trazer para você algo? Você quer que eu traga a Cassie? Ela está lá fora com..."

Sara balançou a cabeça. "Não. Eu não quero amedrontá-la por me ver assim desse jeito". Ela indicou sua via_intravenosa_, mas não foi à agulha que chamou atenção de Laura. Havia algumas manchas avermelhadas no avental do hospital que sua filha vestia.

Ela estava olhando tão intensamente que não ouviu Sara chamando a atenção dela. Laura piscou os olhos. "Desculpe. O quê?"

"Quem está com Cassie". Sara repetiu.

"Gil", ela disse um segundo depois.

Sua filha se virou, olhando para a janela. Laura não tinha certeza o que ela esperava encontrar lá. Mas quando Sara voltou a olhar, ela perguntou, "Você pode trazê-lo aqui?"

Laura levou um tempo caminhando de volta através do labirinto de corredores idênticos para a sala de espera. Quando ela atravessou o conjunto final de portas duplas, ela parou para olhar a cena na sua frente.

Gil estava sentado no lugar onde ela o deixou. Cassie ainda estava no colo dele, mas ao invés de chorar e se contorcer como Laura sabia que ela era capaz, ela estava dormindo, sua bochecha gordinha estava pressionando o centro do peito dele.

Mas isso por si só não foi o que a fez parar para olhar. Foi à maneira que Gil estava olhando para baixo, em direção a menina. Ela só poderia descrevê-lo como a forma como um artista pode olhar sua maior escultura.

Laura limpou a garganta para obter sua atenção. "Ela quer ver você."

A criança em seus braços o mantinha distante, mas um pouco mal. Suas feições eram pesadas com preocupação. Ele parecia ter envelhecido cinco anos naquela noite. "Ela está…?"

"Ela está bem. Ambos estão bem". Laura gentilmente pegou sua neta, obtendo uma sonolenta choradeira dela. "Venha cá".

Quando eles chegaram na porta da sala onde Sara estava, Laura espiou através do vidro da janela de observação. Sara estava cochilando. Uma mão fechada cobria sua barriga, protegendo-a, a outra mão estava ao lado.

Olhando de volta para Gil, Laura perguntou. "Você acredita em segunda chance?" Ele parecia procurar uma resposta, mas ela não estava disposta a esperar. "Você deveria". Ajustando Cassie em seu ombro, ela inclinou sua cabeça para a porta.

Ela esperou até a porta fechar atrás dele antes de observar novamente através da janela. Gil se aproximou de Sara devagar e sentou no mesmo lugar que ela havia sentado. Ele levou alguns segundos antes de pegar a mão livre dela e por entre as suas. Ele abaixou a cabeça. Apertou seus olhos como se fisicamente doíam ao olhá-la nessa condição.

Não demorou para ler nos lábios dele o que ele falou a sua filha adormecida.

"Sara, me desculpe".

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 20**

**Maio de 1989**

"_E agora, é uma grande honra apresentar o orador deste ano. Esta jovem não só tem a melhor média da turma como vai se formar essa noite com uma bolsa de estudo para a Universidade de Harvard. Por favor, dê uma calorosa recepção à senhorita Sara Sidle"._

_O orador que havia falado antes dela tinha uma seção inteira do ginásio cheia de membros de sua família que pularam de alegria com a simples menção do nome dele._

_Mas Sara caminhou ao palco para ninguém, mas com educados aplausos de centenas de estranhos, e colegas. Ela tentou sorrir, mas falar publicamente nunca foi uma das suas coisas favoritas. Suas mãos tremiam um pouco quando ela alisou o papel de seu discurso que ela tinha dobrado na mão.__Não que ela precisasse. Ela tinha tudo memorizado._

"_Obrigada, Mr. Welch. Boa noite professores, convidados de honra e meus colegas estudantes. É um privilegio me dirigir esta noite para a Turma de 1989". Ela parou para enfatizar, mas também para tomar fôlego e se acalmar._

"_Graduação é tradicionalmente o momento em que pensamos sobre a próxima etapa de nossas vidas. Por meses, todos aqui reunidos esta noite tem planejado, sonhado e provavelmente ainda receavam entrar. Mas como disse uma vez Albert Einstein 'nunca penso do futuro; chega suficientemente depressa.' Como Einstein, tem sido a minha experiência que você não pode planejar o futuro. Acontece mesmo se você estiver preparado ou não. O melhor que você pode fazer é aprender com o passado e viver o presente."_

"_Não somos amigos. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que muitos de vocês olharam para suas disciplinas e ficaram surpresos em saber que eu estava na sala esse tempo todo. Nós não ficamos felizes juntos nos jogos de futebol americano ou vedemos biscoitos. Em 10 anos, eu sei eu irei me apresentar na reunião da turma como se nunca nos conhecemos antes. Mas se eu puder fazer algum impacto hoje em vocês, que seja.__O passado acabou. O futuro está para começar.__O presente é onde vocês vivem suas vidas. Este é a única hora toda de vocês."_

_Sara olhou para a folha de seu discurso, disposta a deixar seus olhos secos. "Minha vontade é que as pessoas que me ensinaram essa lição poderiam estar aqui essa noite. Mas na ausência delas, eu aprendi talvez a maior lição da minha vida.__Autoconfiança. Nós todos encaramos com a verdadeira independência.__Eu espero termos responsabilidade e maturidade. Como Simone Weil disse, 'o futuro é feito do mesmo material do presente', e se isso for para ser acreditado, então o modo que vamos viver nossas vidas pode muito bem definir um futuro melhor do que rotulamos nesses quatro anos. Ou mesmo nos últimos dezoitos anos"._

_Uma brisa quente passou por ela, fazendo seu cabelo dançar_. _"Dez anos a partir de agora, iremos nos reunir novamente à beira de um novo milênio. Aguardo por ver como estaremos e como teremos ido longe. Até então, eu desejo a classe de 1989, a melhor das sortes.__Obrigada."_

_Levou um segundo para os aplausos virem, como se a platéia não estava certa de como responder as palavras dela._

_Sara voltou para o seu acento perto do orador. O nome dele era Tyler. Eles faziam química avançada juntos, apesar de suas bolsas de estudo estavam competindo para o desejado título de orador oficial, por um bom tempo, eles não se falaram. Assim que o diretor começou a chamar os nomes para receber o diploma, Tyler dava uma semidiscreta olhada para ela até finalmente ela notá-lo."O que foi?"_

"_Os seus pais não vieram"._

_Ela olhava para frente em direção ao palco. "Não"._

"_Por que não?"_

"_Eles tinham algo para fazer, eu acho", Sara replicou. Como mortos e enterrados._

_"Isso é muito duro".Por ele pareceu verdadeiro, ela o perdoou por mudar de assunto tão rapidamente. "Escuta, vai ter uma festa mais tarde no Point.__Com uma grande fogueira na praia. Você está interessa?"_

_Ela tinha a vaga noção do menor interesse dele a conhecer pessoalmente, e sim mais a ver com a de conhecer a cor de sua calcinha._ _Depois de Cassandra falecer de câncer há oito meses e Sara ter ido viver com um grupo numa casa, ela tinha chegado a reconhecer os primeiros sinais de que alguém poderia estar pensando que ela ia fazer algo divertido._ _E até agora, tinha sido bem sucedida em evitar todo e qualquer adiantamento._

_Mas ela cruzaria o país em menos de uma semana.__E enquanto Tyler pode não ter conhecido o seu nome antes dessa noite, ela certamente reparou nele. Não eram muitos caras que poderiam resolver uma equação quadrática em menos de um minuto, e faça o jeans vestir muito bem._

_Ela não esperava ter um orgasmo, assim ela não ficou desapontada quando ela não teve naquela noite. Tyler foi surpreendentemente legal em tudo. Ele ficou por algum tempo depois com ela para certificar-se de que estava tudo bem antes dele voltar a seus amigos._

_Sara não lamentou ter perdido sua virgindade na praia onde seus colegas de classe estavam festejando bêbados de cerveja barata. Mas ela fez uma promessa para si enquanto sentou na areia, olhando as ondas baterem nas pedras._

_Esta seria a última vez que ela fazia sexo sem nenhum envolvimento emocional. Se ela colocar seu corpo para fora, seu coração também iria. E ela tinha que se arriscar em se certificar nunca se sentir sozinha de novo._

"_Elaine Maxwell", ela disse a rebentação e para as estrelas. "Se eu falhar ou se eu tiver sucesso não será por nenhum homem, mas por mim mesma"._

O corpo estava uma bagunça total, parecia ter sido movido pelo menos duas vezes antes de um escoteiro em uma missão tropeçar sobre ele. Normalmente, Grissom foi para o desafio em busca de insetos que tinha chegado primeiro, e determinar o tempo que tinha estado lá. Mas, no próximo dia após quase aborto de Sara, ele se viu quase muito distraídos para o trabalho.

Ele queria estar ao lado dela, como ela tinha deixado ele ficar no Hospital. Ela acordou e esbarrou na mão dele, e só com isso, a vida dele fez sentido novamente.

Grissom coletava espécies e tomava nota, fazendo o seu trabalho. Mas sua mente estava com Sara. Sempre esteve. Até mesmo quando ele não queria pensar nela, lá estava ela.

Talvez se ele contasse para ela, tudo poderia ser bem diferente.

"Ei, Grissom". Ele estava falando sua opinião para o seu parceiro no caso, virando sua cabeça para o corpo justamente a tempo de ver um flash cegá-lo.

Sorrindo, Greg abaixou a câmera e examinou o visor. "Nossa. Você ficou com os olhos vermelhos".

Grissom estava preste a dizer sobre ele ficar 'desempregado' quando ele percebeu que seria uma ameaça vazia. Tudo que podia fazer era olhar fixamente para ele. "Você tem que deletar isso, você sabe".

"E farei". Colocando a câmera em volta de seu pescoço, Greg se ajoelhou próximo a ele. "Então, quanto tempo até seus amigos insetos nos der algo?"

"Quando eu souber, você saberá". Ele tirou um besouro da ferida no peito do homem e pôs num pote. "Quais são os mais comuns tipos de besouros encontrados..."

Greg o interrompeu com a resposta certa num tom aborrecido. "Você sabe que sou agora do nível 2? Já passei da fase de teste". Enquanto Grissom coletava insetos, um momento de silencio incomodo passou. "Um monte de coisas mudaram desde que você partiu".

"Eu sei". Grissom adicionou um pedaço de carne no pote.

Passou por eles uma fria e poeirenta brisa. "Como está Sara?" De repente, Greg perguntou.

Grissom parou quando enroscou a tampa do pote, selando a evidencia. "Não sei". Havia um ligeiro desprezo na voz que ele não conseguiu esconder. "Eu não tenho a visto desde o Hospital". Ele não sentiu a necessidade de acrescentar que a vida de Sara estava suficiente complicada enquanto esperava ver seu bebê sobreviver sem o encardo adicional em ter que lidar com a relação complicada deles.

"Eu não acredito que ela está grávida", o jovem disse, balançando a cabeça. "Claro, não pude acreditar na primeira vez. Cara..." Ele olhou para o céu estrelado. "Nick provavelmente está dando cambalhotas lá em cima. Ele queria um monte de filhos, você sabe. Deve ser coisa do Sul. Pessoalmente, eu..."

"Greg", Grissom o cortou no meio da frase. "Tenho certeza que esse homem não vai querer termos essa conversa em cima de seu corpo".

Ele pode sentir Greg estudando o seu perfil e ele tentou permanecer com o maxilar rígido. Ele poderia ter deixado o jovem falar. Pelo menos ele teria o deixado ocupado. "Há algumas coisas que não mudam", Greg notou sabiamente. "Percebo que embora você já não seja mais meu chefe, você gosta de manter alguma distancia entre nós, mas eu só preciso dizer algo aqui". Levou um segundo antes de continuar. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu... porque você foi embora... mas se você voltou só porque ela está solteira..."

A insinuação fez ele se levantar. "Não é tudo que eu faço tem a ver com a Sara".

Greg franziu a testa. "Porque diabos não?" Quando Grissom o olhou , ele continuou. "Você não imagina a sorte que você tem? Ela gosta de você, cara. E eles não eram fraternal. O minímo que Nick sabia era o que ele tinha. Era mais fácil olhar para ela apaixonada com alguém que a amava".

"Como eles se gostavam?" Grissom não poderia continuar a pergunta sem se entregar.

"Ele era feliz. Ela era…"

"Ela era o quê?"

Coçando a nuca, Greg falou. "Há vários níveis de felicidade, eu acho".

"Eles não tinham o mesmo nível?" Ele perguntou rapidamente.

"Quando era sobre a Cassie, eram iguais. Com certeza. Mas não é difícil ficar louco pela aquela criança". Ao voltar para o assunto principal, a boca de Greg secou novamente. "Nick com certeza era. Eu acho que ter um emprego como o nosso, faz você super-proteger seus filhos. Nick podia dizer a você tudo sobre a Cassie, como o tipo sangüíneo dela. Ele não era psicótico, só naturalmente..."

"Qual é o tipo sanguineo dela?"

Greg refletiu. "Um... O, eu acho que foi isso que ele disse. Porquê?"

Grissom pegou os insetos. "Eu vou voltar para o laboratório", ele informou o seu parceiro sem responder a pergunta dele. "Termine de processar e me encontre lá".

Greg revirou os olhos. "Graças a Deus que você disse isso ou eu passaria a hora seguinte ajuntando o meu nariz".

Com uma olhada para ele, Grissom partiu. Ele voltou ao laboratório, mas em vez de partir em linha reta, ele usou a chave extra da mesa de Catherine para entrar na sala dos arquivos.

Felizmente, o arquivo pessoal de Nick não havia sido levado ainda para o deposito. Ele ainda viu o de Sara e pegou os dois com uma momentânea pontada de culpa pela invasão de privacidade que estava preste a se submeter.

A informação que ele quis estava disponível em ambos dos cartões de emergência. Os olhos dele se moveram sobre os arquivos enquanto ele processava o que estava vendo. Quando estava absolutamente certo, quando ele soube sem sobra de sua dúvida, a revelação foi tão poderosa que ele teve que se lembrar de continuar a respirar.

O tipo sanguineo de Sara era A. Nick era AB. Era uma simples equação. A mais AB não poderia ser O. Mas A mais O poderia. E como só o destino pode fazer, o tipo de sangue dele era O+.

Cassie era sua filha.

Ele não tinha certeza se deveria agradecer Greg ou doar seu corpo para a Fazenda de Corpos.

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 22

**Setembro 2006**

_"Então, Grissom... você trouxe algo para nós de Nova Orleans?"_

_Warrick balançou a cabeça para Greg. "Cara, você pergunta isso toda vez que ele volta."_

_"E ainda estou sem a minha boneca de vodu"._

_No outro lado da mesa, Nick riu em silêncio. "O que você faria com uma boneca de vodu. Greggo?"_

_Catharine escondeu um sorriso por trás da mão. "Ir para cama com ela?"_

_"Não, pra isso ele tem uma coisa inflável." Warrick disse rapidamente._

_O homem na qual a pergunta foi direcionada suspirou. A resposta poderia esperar até a brincadeira passar. Enquanto Grissom olhava para todos na mesa, ele parou por alguns segundos extras na mulher que estava sentada no fundo, ouvindo, mas não participando. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sara. Os mesmo lábios que esquentaram os deles uma hora mais cedo._

_Ele se surpreendeu quando a cabeça dela se virou e ela o pegou a olhando. Abaixou os olhos para os papéis, Grissom limpou a garganta. "Warrick, Greg... vocês tem uma casa invadida em Summerlin". Ele olhou para Catherine. "Cath, você e Sara tem um 419 no canal do Venetian."_

_"Mais algum detalhe além desse?" Sara perguntou. Sua pergunta foi precisa, mas ninguém mais pareceu entender._

_"Você sabe de tudo que eu sei," Ele respondeu. "Nick, nos temos um corpo despejado na estrada Blue Diamond." Olhando mais uma vez para todos, ele adicionou. "Todos tem o que fazer. Vamos, então."_

_Sara esperou para se levantar até que só ela, Grissom e Nick sobraram na sala._

_"Podemos nos falar por um segundo?" Ela perguntou para ele. "Grissom?"_

_Nick apontou o dedo em direção a garagem. "Eu vou esperar na..."_

_Nesse momento, Catherine enfiou a cabeça dentro da sala. "Sara, eu gostaria de chegar lá antes que o Hotel descubra que um corpo flutuando é mal para os negócios." Ela bateu o sapato no chão até Sara balançar a cabeça e se caminhar para a porta. "Até, garotos." Catherine disse quando elas saíram._

_Grissom soltou o ar que ele nem imaginava estar segurando. Desde que voltara para Vegas, ele e Sara tinham feito tudo juntos. Fizeram amor, dormiram, tomaram banho juntos, cozinharam e comeram, e se vestiram para o trabalho. Mas a única coisa que os dois não fizeram foi conversar, a não ser "sim, aí mesmo" e "passe o melado."_

_Se Nick percebeu que algo perturbava o seu chefe, não disse nada a respeito até eles estarem a meio caminho da Blue Diamond. Grissom estava dirigindo, e até ali, foi uma viagem silenciosa, salvo por um rock clássico tocado no rádio._

_"Ei, Gris," Nick de repente disse. "Estou preocupado com a Sara"._

_A menção do nome dela fez o estômago dele se revirar. Ele estendeu a mão e abaixou o volume da música. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"_

_"Não é nada realmente grande. Só um monte de pequenas coisas, sabe?" Ele coçou a cabeça. "Ela está devagar. Como se ela está em câmera lenta sempre._

_"Em câmera lenta" Grissom repetiu._

_"Sim, não posso explicar melhor do que isso. Cath acha que ela está saindo com alguém." Ele podia quase sentir Nick tentando não olhar para ele reagindo a isso. Grissom olhava reto para a estrada. "Eu meio que espero que ela tenha uma razão para estar assim."_

_Segurando o volante, Grissom calmamente respondeu. "Sara é uma pessoa muito reservada, Nick. Tenho certeza que ela não gostaria de estarmos fofocando da vida pessoal dela."_

_O jovem franziu o cenho. "É fofoca você se preocupar com uma amiga quando ela está..."_

_Nick foi interrompido pelo a chamada no celular de Grissom. Olhando ele desajeitadamente segurar o volante e o celular, Nick perguntou, "Quer que eu atenda?"_

_Grissom abriu o celular. Não era uma chamada, mas uma mensagem de texto._

"_Chegou a salvo? Tinkerbell já está com saudades. R."_

_Grissom percebeu que não estava segurando o celular longe o bastante até Nick ler do banco do passageiro e perguntar, "Quem e Tinkerbell?"_

_Ele fechou o celular. "Uma barata da palmeira que um dos estudantes resolveu ter como animal de estimação."_

_Nick levantou as sobrancelhas. "Acho que você está contagiando aqueles garotos, Gris." Ele hesitou por alguns segundos. "Tem certeza que não notou nada de estranho na Sara?" Antes de Grissom pudesse responder, ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei. Você não está muito por perto nestes últimos dias."_

_"Eu vou lembrar, Nick." Ele aumentou o som, efetivamente matando a conversa._

_Eles chegaram à cena minutos depois. Grissom ficou no carro alguns segundos, o suficiente para deletar a mensagem de Reese. Ele manteve o seu telefone na mão enquanto seguia Nick até o corpo. Seu polegar voou sobre as teclas, escrevendo uma mensagem._

"_Minha casa para o café da manhã. Ciao, cara mia."_

O bebê aguentou firme. Ele era forte, como o pai.

Depois de dez dias na cama sem ter dor ou sangramento, Sara se sentiu forte o bastante para se aventurar em descer a escada. Ela parou no corredor quando ouviu a risada de Cassie vinda do quintal. Ela sorriu, era o seu som favorito no mundo.

A porta de correr estava entreaberta. Sara empurrou e sentiu os raios de sol pela primeira vez em uma semana. Ela protegeu os olhos com a mão enquanto procurava pelo quintal a filha.

Ela congelou quando viu Cassie no outro lado do gramado. Ela estava sentada num cobertor que foi estendido na grama, brincando com o seu piano de plástico, rindo com prazer das notas incoerentes que ela fazia ao bater nas teclas. E ela não estava sozinha.

Grissom estava sentado no lado dela.

"Ei, você levantou." Sara quase pulou fora da sua pele quando sua mãe veio por trás dela com dois copos de chá gelado nas mãos. "Como você está se sentindo?"

"Um pouco confusa." Apontando para a porta, Sara esclareceu. "Você não me disse que tínhamos visita".

Laura sorriu suavemente quando ela se juntou com sua filha a olhar as duas pessoas no cobertor estendido. Grissom aplaudiu a música da garotinha como se fosse uma excelente sinfonia. "Eles se dão bem".

"Eu te disse que não queria ela se apegando a ele".

"Você tem certeza que não é o contrário?" Laura balançou a cabeça. "Sara, este homem é parte de sua vida. Se ele não foi, você não o chamaria no hospital."

Sara cruzou os braços sobre a barriga. "Eu estava assustada".

"Eu sei. Ele também." A mãe dela passou por ela. "Por que você não se junta a nós? É um lindo dia, e você precisa de ar fresco."

Grissom olhou através de Cassie rumo a casa. Seus olhos encontraram-se no jardim. E de repente, sem aviso, Sara ficou brava. Nick amava aquela casa por várias razões, mas sua parte favorita era o fato de mesmo estando no meio do deserto eles tinham um jardim.

"Toda criança precisa de um jardim para correr, Sara," foi o que ele disse quando o agente imobiliário mostrou a casa. Cassie estava ainda crescendo em seu ventre. Eles fizeram uma oferta naquele dia.

Ele nunca poderá construir sua casa na árvore. E Cassie não podia lembrar como ela deu os primeiros passos até ele pelo gramado que ele tanto amava. Se ela não se lembra de nada sobre o gramado, podia facilmente participar do piquenique com Grissom e sua avó.

Não era justo. Além do mais, nada disso era realmente culpa de Grissom, Sara não podia ficar ali e vê-lo por mais tempo.

"Eu vou deitar." ela disse, afastando seus olhos com lagrimas longe dele. "Ela logo vai querer tirar uma soneca".

Desapontada, Laura concordou. "Eu a levo para você" hesitou. "O que eu digo para ele?"

"Eu não me importo." Sara balançou a cabeça; "Eu desejo que ele só... fique no Tenesssee." O queixo dela tremeu. "Com ela."

Laura a viu entrar em casa. "Eu não perguntei os detalhes do que aconteceu com vocês dois, mas deve ter muito rancor nos dois lados. Mas não acho que você entendeu o que acabou de dizer. Você ainda se importa com ele, Sara. E ele ainda em..."

"Você sabe, estou grata por você está aqui e me ajudar nesses últimos meses. Mas eu não preciso de uma mãe há muito tempo. Então você pode parar de tentar ser uma para mim?"

A mãe dela olhou para os óculos que estavam em sua mão por um longo tempo. "A única coisa interessante que fiz em toda a minha vida foi ter você." Quando ela a encarou, seus olhos estavam úmidos, mas determinados. "Você não pode me empurrar para tão longe que eu irei deixar você, Sara."

Com isso, a mãe dela passou por ela e se juntou novamente ao piquenique. Sara sentiu um gosto amargo na garganta, e a fez ir direto para o banheiro. Assim que ela sentou no chão frio, lagrimas rolaram sobre o rosto dela.

Tinha sido só uma questão de anos desde que sua vida era simples? Ela não iria desistir de Cassie ou do novo bebê por nada, porém o quanto mais ela demorava sentada ali banheiro, o quanto mais ela se preocupava... Quando foi que tudo começou a mudar? Foi a partir da noite que ela foi para cama com Nick Stokes?

Ou foi várias noites antes disso... A noite que ela acordou suando frio ao perceber que estava apaixonada por Gil Grissom?

Houve uma batida na porta. Surpresa, Sara ficou ofegante.

"Sara?" A voz de Grissom foi cautelosa e preocupada. "Está tudo bem?" Como ela não respondeu, ele acrescentou. "Querida... eu consigo ouvir você chorar." Houve uma longa pausa. Ela pensou que ele tinha ido embora até ele falar novamente. "Eu não vou embora até você sair."

Ela enxugou as lágrimas com uma toalhinha. Quando ela abriu a porta do banheiro, Grissom estava parado ao lado dela, esperando-a.

"É o bebê?" ele perguntou, seus olhos mostravam preocupação. "Você está sangrando novamente?"

"Por que você está aqui?" Tirou sua mão de cima da barriga. "Por que você está tentando pegar esse lugar?"

"Sara..." Ele estava perdido nas palavras. Ela lembrava bem o olhar que ele fazia quando não sabia o que falar. "Não é isso que quero fazer"

"É isso, sim. Você estava lá fora brincando com a Cassie como se você fosse..."

"O pai?" Grissom colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos. "Sara. Eu sou."

Estas duas palavras eram como um tapa na cara dela. "Não você não tem certeza", ela sussurrou. "Não tem como saber com certeza sem um teste de DNA. E eu não..."

"Eu não preciso de teste de DNA. O tipo sanguíneo de Cassie é O, como o meu."

"Isto não prova..."

"Qual é o tipo do Nick, Sara?" Ela olhou para longe. "Você não sabe?"

"Por que eu saberia, Grissom?" Sara gritou. "Você sabe o meu?"

Tristemente, ele concordou. "Sim. Você é A. Nick era AB." O rosto dela mudou com o que aquilo significava, "Eu sou o pai dela, Sara."

Grissom se aproximou, mas ela o afastou. "Nick era o pai dela. Nick a amava. Nick brincava com ela. Nick queria um jardim para ela correr..." Ela fechou a mão e pôs sobre o ventre. "Esta é a verdade... você estava no outro lado do país transando com outra mulher enquanto minhas células de dividiam para fazer Cassie."

"Sabe, cansei de ter a Reesee esfregada na minha cara toda hora quando quer alguma verdade sobre o nosso relacionamento", ele retrucou. "Não esqueça que na hora que você estava lamentando que eu estivesse transando com outra mulher, você estava se jogando para cima do Nick. Não tem nenhuma moral aqui, Sara, então não aja como se tivesse."

Ela olhou para ele através de uma película de lágrimas. "Há quanto tempo você quer dizer isso?"

"Eu nunca quis dizer isso." Seu pomo de Adão balançou. "Eu tento não permitir que as coisas entre nós se degenerassem ao ponto onde você se sentir abandonada... que você precisou de outro homem para confortá-la." Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo. "Mas se tivesse de ser com qualquer um... estou feliz que foi com ele."

Sara mordeu o lábio. "Por quê?"

"Porque ele não só amou você. Ele viu você. E eu..." Grissom balançou a cabeça. "Só vi o que queria."

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ele limpou a garganta. "Não quero tornar as coisas ainda mais feia arrastando isso para o tribunal. Eu só quero ver a minha filha. Quero fazer parte da vida dela. Você deixa?"

"Eu tenho escolha?" Ela sussurrou.

"Sempre há escolhas. Só não é sempre que fazemos as certas ou não."

Sara concordou. "Quem você escolheu? Eu ou ela?"

"Você quer mesmo saber?"

Ela respondeu cruzando os braços e olhando para ao chão. Havia sido muitas revelações, muitas em pouco tempo.

Ela não aguentaria outra, confirmando o pior pesadelo dela... Ou mostrando que ela fez pior erro da sua vida.

"Você pode ver a Cassie o quanto quiser. Assim que voltarmos." Ela levantou o queixo. "Estou levando ela ao Texas por algumas semanas. Quero dizer para o Bill e a Jillian sobre o bebê pessoalmente."

Grissom não protestou ou tentou fazê-la mudar de ideia. Ele simplesmente concordou e a deixou minutos depois, parando apenas para tirar Cassie dos braços de Laura. Sara viu ele dar um beijo na face da filha. Cassie retribui dando um na barba dele.

Era tarde demais, Sara percebeu. Mesmo que não dividiam DNA, eles estavam ligados um ao outro.


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 22**

Março 1998

"_Só queria conhecer um cara que consegue ficar cinco minutos sem falar de sexo. Sério... é pedir muito?"_

_Corine, colega de trabalho de Sara e sua companhia de bebedeira da noite, era alguém para beber e sorrir ao mesmo tempo.__"Já falamos sobre homens, Sar. Então... sim."_

_Mas Sara ainda não estava pronta para admitir-se derrotada. Ela balançou a cabeça e bebeu um gole da cerveja. "Não. Eu ainda acredito que eles estão lá fora em algum lugar.__Eu não vou desistir."_

"_Querida, se isto for verdade, nós não estaríamos sentadas num bar gay agora."_

_Olhando em volta, ela tinha que concordar com Carine tinha razão. Para todo o lugar que ela olhava, ela via homens com outros homens. Era como um diabético numa loja de doces. "Por acaso tem bar de heteros nessa cidade?"_

_Corine riu. "Eu não sei. Devíamos investigar." Ela cobriu a mão de Sara com a dela. "Olhe, eu sei que o Rob te magoou mesmo..."_

"_Ele não me magoou." Sara tirou sua mão de baixo e a comprimiu entre seus joelhos._

"_Qual é. Vocês namoram por, o quê, sete meses? Ele levou você para Tahoe. Ele perguntou qual era o tamanho do seu anel. Mas nesse tempo todo, ele estava com aquela vagabunda em QD?" Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. "Estou mais do que magoada. Estou chocada"._

"_Ele me traiu"._

"_Sim. É disso que estou chocada."_

"_Não, você não está me entendo. Ele me traiu. Está feito. Nada de ficar deprimida e agonizando-se, para querer dar uma segunda chance.__É isto. Nós terminamos."_

_Corine encarou Sara. "Dessa maneira?"_

_Sara bebeu um gole de cerveja.__"Dessa maneira."_

_"Sério, ou está iludindo você mesma para se livrar da dor?" A amiga balançou a mão. "Você nem quer uma explicação dele?"_

"_Não quero nada dele. Exceto os CDs horrorosos dele fora do meu apartamento. Phil Collins? Isto deveria ter sido a minha primeira pista." Sara pausou. "Traição não é negociável."_

"_E se você ama o cara?"_

_Sara hesitou. "Se você o ama… você morre um pouco por dentro, eu acho."_

"_Vou tolerar esse seu melodrama, mas só nessas circunstâncias."_

_Sara apontou um dedo para a amiga. "Mas o que você nunca, em qualquer circunstância faria… era desistir do seu respeito. Talvez mesmo o deixando ele bater em sua cara se você quiser." Ela ficou com o olhar distante. Despois de alguns segundos, ela voltou. "Eu sabia que Rob não era "o cara" há muito tempo antes da semana passada. Só faltava um pouco de motivação para me livrar dele."_

_Elas ficaram quietas por um longo momento, apesar da música eletrônica que as atingiam por todos os lados. Finalmente, Corine falou, "Afinal, o que você está procurando? Porque o Rob era tipo um pacote completo. Exceto pela inclinação em deixar o laboratório uma imundice."_

"_Eu não sei." Sara se inclinou sobre o balcão do bar. "Eu acho que… alguém maduro. Inteligente. Bonito, mas não precisa ser todo convencional. Não preciso de um sarado com barriga de tanquinho." Ela sorriu suavemente. "Alguém que não se importe de ficar e alugar um filme e só… ficar junto."_

"_Então você quer um velho gordo."_

"_Não. Eu quero um velho gordo e esperto."_

_Corine riu. "Um tiro no escuro, querida"._

_Sara bebeu o resto da cerveja e pôs a garrafa no balcão. "Vamos sair daqui antes que eu resolva me tornar um gay."_

_Elas deixaram o bar uns minutos mais tarde e emergiram para dentro do ar fresco da noite de São Francisco._

"_Você quer alugar um filme? Eu sei que sou tão atraente quanto o seu mítico homem, mas há três diferentes sabores de pipoca na minha casa."__Corine ofereceu._

"_Obrigada, mas eu preciso ir para casa. Você devia ir pra cama cedo, também. A não que você vai se livrar do seminário." Com o olhar atormentado de Corine, Sara protestou. "Não, de jeito nenhum! Nem ouse!"_

"_Qual é, Sara! Eu tenho cinco casos abertos. Não tenho tempo para sentar e ficar ouvindo um especialista em insetos falar no ciclo de vida dos besouros!"_

"_Eu suponho que ele vai falar mais do que isso. E é tipo uma necessidade. Além do mais, se eu tenha que sofrer com uma palestra monótona às oito da manhã, é você." Sara inclinou sua cabeça para o lado. "Surporte, querida."_

_Apesar de ser cinco anos mais velha, Corine pôs sua língua para fora. Mas no outro dia, tudo estava perdoado, e com dos copos de café Styrofoam nas mãos, elas sentaram juntas e esperaram pelo temido seminário começar._

Laura não pediu para ir ao Texas, e Sara não a convidou, mas nenhuma das duas disse uma palavra quando Laura fez a mala e Sara comprou duas passagens de avião.

Cassie era uma boa passageira, Laura ficou feliz em descobrir isto, porque nada pode fazer um vôo pior do que uma criança chorona. Ela bateu palmas quando Sara disse que estavam indo ver a vovó e o vovô, como se ela realmente tivesse saudades dos pais de Nick desde o funeral.

Eles chegaram a Dallas e foram saudadas por uma das irmãs de Nick, Kelly. Embora Sara retribuísse o abraço, Laura podia na verdade ver sua filha enrijecer com o contato. Desde que o avião tocou o solo, Sara estava inquieta. Laura não teve que pensar muito no por quê. Já era o suficiente Sara ter escolhido vestir um suéter grande que escondia a quase-inconfundível barriguinha.

Ela sabia que era demais para Sara. Como você contaria aos pais de seu marido morto que há uma possibilidade que a neta que eles adoram não era ligada biologicamente a eles? Você conta tudo? Laura estava feliz por não ter que descobrir essas perguntas.

Durante ida do aeroporto ao rancho, Kelly falava muito, pondo em dia sua cunhada das novidades da família e das fofocas. O nome do Nick nunca foi tocado, mas ele estava lá envolta de todas, uma força invisível ligando as duas mulheres que por um lado tinham pouco em comum.

Elas chegaram a casa antes do jantar. Parecia para Laura que todos os membros da longa família de Nick apareceram para a refeição, mas ela foi informada, num sotaque sulista bonito, que era só alguns primos. A presença dela não foi questionada, mas ela não poderia sentir mais do que uma intrusa se ela vestisse um uniforme dos Confederados.

Isso não importava mais quando logo Cassie viu Jillian Stokes, ela gritou com prazer e lutou para tentar ir dos braços de Laura para aos da avó. Até mesmo Sara deixou a mãe de Nick a abraçar por mais tempo do que o necessário. Jillian sussurrou algo no ouvido da filha e Sara sorriu pela primeira vez em horas. O estômago de Laura deu voltas; ela teve que olhar para longe.

O Juiz Stokes conduziu a oração. Ele terminou a prece com um simples pedido. "Senhor, tome conta de nosso filho até nos juntarmos a ele em seu reino. Amém."

Laura repetiu a palavra final junto com todos que estavam em volta daquela longa mesa, por exceção de Sara. Ela estava muito ocupada salvando o copo de Cassie de cair e manchar de suco de maça o tapete_Berber_. Mas também havia um pouco de vergonha nos olhos dela.

Apesar de tudo, o jantar foi barulhento e animado. Os Stokes ainda estavam de luto, mas eles também ainda viviam. Cassie era paparicada, e Sara respondeu um milhão de perguntas sobre o seu progresso. Laura se viu focar-se mais na comida do que qualquer outra coisa, embora ela tentasse ser atenciosa o possível com qualquer pergunta que era feita a ela. Mas eram respostas breves. Ela não tinha intenção de constranger sua filha em frete de um exemplo de família americana.

Sara esperou até a sobremesa para contar. A notícia da gravidez dela foi recebida por uma mistura de felicidade e choque, apimentado com doses saudáveis de lágrimas. A parte surpreendente foi que uma das lágrimas era da própria Sara. Por convite da irmã do Nick, ela ajustou o suéter para mostrar a barriguinha que ela tentava esconder mais cedo. Era como eles precisassem ver para ter certeza absoluta que o tempo da gravidez estava certo, e a criança pertencia realmente ao irmão deles. E com o único grande segredo que Sara estava mantendo escondido deles sem dúvida em sua mente, ela jogou junto sem reclamar.

Laura escapou da sala de jantar sem noticiar e foi para a varanda de trás, desesperada por um cigarro. O céu noturno da zona rural texana era incrível, quilômetros de distância das luzes da cidade grande. Enquanto ela fumava, ela olhava as estrelas, as feridas de seu coração começaram a se fechar.

"Você tem outro?" Jillian apareceu por trás dela. Laura ofereceu o pacote e ela tirou um cigarro, delicadamente pôs um entre os lábios antes de acender. Ela inalou e soltou à fumaça. "Nossa, eu precisava disso. Obrigada. Eu parei há anos, mas de vez em quando dá uma vontade."

"Eu sei como é isso."

O cigarro de Laura estava quase no fim antes de Jillian falar novamente. "Eu me sinto como você e devia conhecê-la melhor. Você criou o amor do meu filho, a mãe da minha neta." Ela lançou um olhar para Laura. "Então eu sei um pouco sobre você."

"Sinto muito dizer que o quê você vê é o quê quer", sutilmente Laura respondeu. "E Sara... ela é produto de seus próprios sucessos, não meus."

"Bem. Nós fazemos o melhor que podemos antes de enviá-los para o mundo. Sou apenas grata que eles encontraram um ao outro." Jillian deu um sorriso largo. "E que somos vovós de novo."

Laura tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas ela estava com medo. Ele colocou o cigarro no cinzeiro que estava sobre o corrimão da varanda. "Eu só conheci o seu filho uma vez," ela começou a falar. "Mas ele era tudo que desejava para a minha filha."

Dado somente algumas tragadas, Jillian olhou o cigarro queimar, perto e mais perto do seu dedo. "Obrigada." Teve uma embaraçosa pausa. "Eu queria ter falado o mesmo sobre Sara."

"Como?"

Jillian suspirou. "Por favor, não me entenda mal. Eu a amo agora. Ela sempre será parte da família".

"Mas, o que?" Laura a pressionou, uma ruga apareceu ao franzir a testa.

"Quando o Nick me disse que ia casar e me dar uma neta, tudo que pude me lembrar sobre Sara era algo que vi quando ele estava no hospital." Ele tirou as cinzas do cigarro. "Que foi beijar o chefe dela".

Laura piscou os olhos varias vezes. "Gil".

"Sim, Gil. Você o conhece?"

A pergunta foi feita de uma forma suspeita. Talvez a mãe de Nick não tivesse a intenção de pescar essa informação, mas ela certamente acabou com a carretilha nas mãos. "Nós já nos conhecemos," Laura respondeu vagamente.

"Ele e Sara era obviamente próximos naquele tempo. Eles ainda são?"

"Eles se mantêm em contato. Mas não... eles não podem ser considerados próximos."

Isso era o mais perto da verdade que Laura descobriu poder dizer e ainda estar à salva. Ainda havia perguntas que Jullian não fez. A mulher tinha acabado de perder seu filho. Não tinha muita coisa que Laura podia fazer para diminuir o sofrimento dela, mas o que ela poderia fazer, ela percebeu que devia. Ela queria que Jillian fizesse o mesmo se os papeis fossem invertidos.

"Sara amava Nick", Laura disse. "Tenho certeza absoluta..." Ela olhou em volta. "… como que tem estrelas no céu. Talvez algum dia… daqui uns anos… ela poderá amar outro. "Mas nesse momento, mesmo tomando conta da Cassie e se preparando para o novo bebê, ela ainda está de luto por ele."

Algumas mentirinhas nunca machucaram ninguém. Na verdade, elas fizeram Jillian Stokes literalmente respirar aliviada. As duas terminaram os seus cigarros em silencio antes de voltar a se juntar com o grupo na sala de jantar onde uma animada discussão sobre o nome do bebê estava rolando.

Era quase antes da meia-noite quando Laura acordou de um sono agitado. Ela colocou o seu roupão e andou pelo corredor escuro, convicta que ela era a única pessoa na casa inteira que estava acordada.

Ela estava enganada. Sara estava na sala de estar com uma única lâmpada acesa, provindo o suficiente para ela ver as paginas do álbum de fotografia que estava folheando. Sem uma palavra, Laura se juntou a ela.

Sara reconheceu sua mãe com um pouco mais de um olhar. Laura olhou para baixo para o álbum aberto no colo da filha. Era a versão escolar do falecido marido sorrindo para elas, o cabelo estava repartido. Ela virou uma pagina e parou na foto da formatura de um sorridente adolescente. Outra foto de formatura, revelando um homem adulto com um brilho alegre nos olhos, pronto para resolver os problemas do mundo.

Sara traçou a linha forte da mandíbula dele com o dedo antes de fechar o álbum. Ela empurrou para as mãos da mãe e fugiu para o quarto.

"Sara!", ele sussurrou o mais alto que podia, enquanto corria atrás dela. Sara conhecia melhor a casa, no entanto, e se perdeu nos cantos e portas. De repente, Laura a encontrou. Mas ela não estava mais sozinha.

A porta do banheiro dos convidados estava parcialmente aberta. Dentro, Sara estava debruçada sobre o vaso sanitário. E Jillian estava ajoelhada ao lado dela, segurando o cabelo de Sara.

"Está tudo bem, querida", a mãe de Nick a confortou, passando a mão pelas costas de Sara. "Vai passar. Lembra?" Sara concordou fortemente com a cabeça. Com a luz da lua que entrava pela janela do banheiro, Laura podia ver lagrimas rolando sobre a face dela.

"Eu o perdi," ela se queixou.

"Eu também." Jillian beijou o lado do rosto de sua nora. "A cada minuto de todo dia."

"Ele era tudo que eu queria. Mas ele não era..." Uma parada curta, Sara agarrou ao vaso. "Eu não o merecia".

"Oh, querida. Ele dizia o mesmo sobre você."

Balançando a cabeça, Sara lutou para não voltar a vomitar. Jillian estava ali para ajudá-la a superar.

Incapaz de assistir mais, Laura retornou para o quarto silenciosamente. De volta à cama, ela abriu o álbum e se acomodou para aprender tudo sobre Nicholas Stokes, o homem que sua filha aprendeu a amar.

TBC


End file.
